


Red Spy Queen - Le Commencement

by camille_miko



Series: Red Spy Queen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, NaNoWriMo, NanoWrimo 2011, Spy Story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'histoire de deux femmes et d'un homme. Au début, ils n'avaient aucune importance. À la fin, ils ont sauvé le monde et le monde n'en sait rien. Sauf vous. Vous, vous savez tout.<br/>Publication le 1 et le 15 de chaque mois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tout est à moi,  
> Bêta : tidooo, Laurent

[](http://s485.photobucket.com/albums/rr217/camille_miko/NaNo/?action=view&current=RedSpQueen.jpg)

 

**« C’est surtout dans l’écriture qu’est la magie. »  
Nathalie Rheims.**

****

 

**« Les seuls espions avoués sont les ambassadeurs. »  
Giacomo Casanov**

 

  
En arrivant à la terrasse où j’avais rendez–vous, je me demandais qui pouvait bien être la générale, jusqu’à ce qu’une femme me fasse signe. Elle avait, d’après l’état civil, 66 ans, mais n’en paraissait qu’une cinquantaine. Elle portait ses longs cheveux blancs en un vague chignon. Me souriant, elle fit signe au serveur pour qu’on nous serve. Deux cafés.  
\- J’ai longtemps détesté ce truc, mais avec mon métier, je n’ai pas eu le choix, commença–t–elle.  
\- Générale, pourquoi avoir accepté cette interview ?  
\- J’ai quitté le service actif, il y a quelques mois. Ma dernière mission sera le défilé national. Votre entretien m’a paru intéressant. Des toutes manières, comme vous ne publierez pas tout ceci avant quelques mois, cela n’aura plus d’importance. L’état est sauf, mais de moins en moins de personnes savent pourquoi. L’armée est bien décriée alors que sans elle, je ne sais pas si la moitié de la population vivrait ainsi. En fait, vivrait, tout court.  
Souriant doucement à cette femme qui depuis plus de quarante ans aidait le destin de la France, je lui dis de commencer.  
  
****  
  
Au début, elles n’étaient que deux andouilles. Elles avaient été recrutées en 2006, à la sortie du bac et elles ne faisaient pas grand mal. Elles devaient juste vérifier s’il n’y avait pas de risques d’émeutes ou de malversations dans le milieu étudiant. Elles avaient dû forcer, à l’époque, toutes les serrures des syndicats étudiants potentiellement agités. Enfin, c’était loin d’être leurs seules infractions. Chaque jour ou presque, elles avaient dû violer une nouvelle loi pendant leurs premières semaines. Au début, elles avaient fouillé le bureau d’un mouvement que l’on soupçonnait d’avoir des liens avec l’extrême–droite. Elles n'avaient su que bien plus tard que des menaces anti–sémites avaient été repérées sur Internet et que tout laissait à penser que les étudiants de ce syndicat faisaient partie de ce groupe. Rien de ce qu'elles avaient trouvé ne leur avait paru correspondre à leur mission : trouver des liens entre l’associations des Etudiants du Régime et des potentiels dangers ; mais elles avaient quand même suivi les procédures, photographier, copier, … Un nom avait fait le lien.  
Ce jour–là, Roxane avait failli se faire choper, Isabelle n’avait pu la prévenir que de leur retour, impuissante à l’aider. Elle avait remis en place le dossier qu'elle compulsait, mais elle n’avait pas pu sortir. Il lui avait fallu écouter leurs discours élitistes et promettre de venir –un jour– les aider à distribuer des tracs. Elle avait les documents juste derrière elle, mais c’était loin d’être parfait. Ils n’étaient pas en ordre et cela se verrait forcément. Si l’on s’en rendait compte, ça serait la fin. Alors, elle minauda. Elle parlait, avec les mains. Elle finit son Italienne, selon ses propres mots. Les mains qui bougent de partout, sans arrêt. Puis, un grand geste. Elle fit tomber ainsi, toute une rangée de documents, de dossiers, … Elle eut un sourire en voyant les papiers voler. Avec un regard faussement affolé, elle mit un peu plus de bazar parmi eux, en assemblant des feuilles de différentes piles entre eux. Elle garda son air le plus désolé jusqu’à sa sortie de la pièce. Vu l’imbroglio qu'elle venait de créer, ils en auraient pour de très nombreuses heures avant de tout remettre en ordre ; Alors, s’apercevoir qu'elle avait fureté était plus qu’en dehors des probabilités.  
De nombreuses autres fois, elles avaient infiltré des soirées. Autant dire que ce n’était pas forcément les missions les plus désagréables. Le but était d’être très sensuelle, très évaporée et d’écouter. Isa et elle devaient écouter ce qui se disait. Voir s’il y avait des soucis, des tensions. On rapportait beaucoup d’informations. Le plus dur était de savoir lesquelles étaient réellement pertinentes. Les menaces réitérées de certains leaders envers les différentes polices du monde entier n’étaient pas forcément très sérieuses ; pas contre, ce type si taciturne, jamais trop écouté, qui devient tel un messie aux yeux des autres, lui, il devait nous affoler. Le patriotisme n’est pas quelque chose de naturel dans notre société. Il s’apprend avec le temps et un peu de chance. Si on peut appeler « chance » le fait d’être prêt à mourir pour une cause dont on ne sait rien, ou si peu, au nom de son pays –qui nous oubliera bien vite. Certains vous diront que oui. À l’époque, Roxane vous aurait dit que non. Elle croyait simplement le régime en place, à cette manière un peu naïve qu'ont les jeunes gens. La gauche était passée de peu aux élections, et elle avait la conviction qu'elle faisait son devoir, ce qu'il fallait faire en aidant à garder la démocratie et à se garder des troubles.  
Officiellement, Roxane et Isabelle n’étaient rien parmi les militaires, même si la division dont elles faisaient partie n’était pas civile. Officieusement, elles étaient des aspirants, le plus bas grade des officiers. Elles ne jouaient pas les James Bond girls, loin de là. Aucune d'entre elles n’avait jamais eu entre les mains, un jouet digne de ces films. Ce qu'elles avaient toujours un peu regretté. Elles n’étaient que des « thermomètres » ; leur but était de prendre la température de différents groupes, endroits… Enfin, selon leur contrat. En pratique, elles jouaient de temps à autre, les montes –en–l’air. Elles avaient eu beaucoup de chance de ne jamais s'être fait pincer. La hiérarchie ne les aurait jamais couvertes, comme la plupart des duos qui s'étaient fait prendre. Toutes les semaines, il y avait une matinée d’entraînement. C’était majoritairement de l’exercice sportif. Rien de bien excitant, mais cela était nécessaire. Isabelle était sportive, mais Roxane n'avait pas de réelle passion pour l’activité physique. Elles faisaient autant de musculation que de remise en forme. Le but était de développer leurs muscles, tout en restant discret. Elles devaient –officiellement– pouvoir se servir de n’importe quel de leurs musculatures. Cela avait généré un certain nombre de fous rires quand elles avaient entendu la formule. A croire qu'elles devaient être capables de contracter leurs muscles à la demande. Officieusement, elles pouvaient être réquisitionnées et le haut commandement souhaitait que tous les aspirants, comme elles deux, puissent être opérationnels en un rien de temps. Plus tard, leur agent de référence, le capitaine Leroi, leur avoua qu’il avait fait la demande de les changer d’affectation et que cet entraînement avait pour but de les mettre au niveau requis.  
Cela avait duré durant un certain nombre d'années. En fait, il avait fallu trois ans, avant qu'elles ne changent d'affectations. Trois longues années à travailler dur, à jongler entre les missions bizarres, les entraînements délirants et une licence à obtenir. Le plus amusant restait certainement que le plus difficile des trois demeurait l'Université. Ce qui les avait sauvées, c'était le coup de main de l'assistant de leur entraîneur. Le Sous–Lieutenant Joe Marot était un de ces hommes passionnés d'apprendre. Il s'intéressait à tout. Durant les heures d'attente entre les entraînements, les périodes de repos et les moments de récupération, il les avait fait réciter leurs cours. Les sciences politiques pour Isabelle. L'intelligence économique pour Roxane. Elles avaient bûché autant que possible. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à profiter des largesses du sieur Marot. Il était une sorte d'ange gardien pour les jeunes recrues, en particulier celles qui continuaient à suivre un enseignement civil. La rumeur voulait que ce soit la situation la plus complexe à maintenir.  
La situation était un peu plus simple pour Isa. Elle ne vivait plus avec ses parents et n'avait pas à justifier de ses absences ou de qui elle ramenait. C'était plus complexe pour Rox'. Pour expliquer ses bleus –non, les cours d'auto–défense ne lui réussissaient pas systématiquement– elle s'était forgée une réputation de maladroite maladive. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup à mentir, il est vrai. Si quelqu'un devait se cogner presque à chaque fois dans un angle de meuble et obtenir la contusion en corrélation avec ses actes, c'était elle. Étrangement, sa famille l'avait assez facilement accepté. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Hadrien. Hadrien, c'était le boulet de Roxane. Enfin, c'était ainsi que tout le monde le nommait. Les boulets, c'étaient ceux qui les rattachaient à leur passé, à leur vie de civil. Hadrien, c'était surtout le petit–ami de Roxane. Ce n'était pas prévu que cela marche entre eux. Il avait du charme. Un homme grand, châtain, aux mains larges et aux yeux verts. La jeune femme pensait que ça ne durerait pas. Trois ans après, alors que les filles commençaient leurs masters réciproques, ils étaient toujours ensemble.  
Isabelle voyait des gens à droite et à gauche. Il y avait eu Emilie quelques semaines, Jean durant un petit mois, Alexandre durant… un moment du propre aveu d'Isa, puis Fanny, et ainsi de suite. Jamais plus de quelques semaines. Elle disait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour une relation sérieuse. Roxane n'y croyait pas trop. Elle pensait plus à un manque d'implication de sa part. Hadrien était attentif et prenait soin de sa compagne. Il tiquait sur les marques, les bleus et les courbatures de Rox'. Il ne les comprenait pas. Avec les cours, cela avait été le plus difficile. Il lui demandait de faire plus attention, de lever le pied, de prendre du temps pour elle. Il ne lui reprochait pas le temps qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble. Il comprenait et acceptait. Les filles savaient que Roxane avait de la chance. Il ne posait pas de questions et c'était une véritable bénédiction. Pourtant, elles avaient fini par devoir en parler. Les missions s'étaient complexifiées. C'était une sorte de test pour savoir si elles étaient compétentes et… Elles l'avaient été.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Tout est à moi.
> 
> Bêta : Tidoo, Laurent

Le test ultime était étrange, en apparence. Elles devaient jouer les montes en l'air dans une réception. Roxane était très bien apprêtée, toute en seins et en hanches, une cascade rousse de cheveux sur les épaules et le délicieux déséquilibre des talons aiguilles. Une véritable Jessica Rabbit, qui affolait les hommes, leurs hormones et leurs queues. Isabelle était arrivée en même temps qu'elle, bien plus simplement vêtue. Elle ne dénotait pas parmi les convives mais tous les regards n'étaient pas sur elle. Elle était le faire–valoir typique de la belle femme, celle qu'on ne remarquerait pas quand elle s'éclipserait, tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'autre. C'est exactement ce qui se passa. Roxane fit étalage de seins, d'esprit et de minauderie. Isa revint vingt minutes plus tard. Personne ne s'en étonna. Enfin, si, certains se rendirent compte qu'elle n'avait pas été là, à cause de son retour, mais n'y portèrent aucune attention. Pas même quand la plus sensuelle des deux donna à l'autre à porter sa pochette, alors qu'elle déposait un baiser poudreux sur la joue d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année. Une fantastique petite pochette en taffetas rouge. Exactement la même que celle de son amie. Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, elle éloigna son amie d'un geste négligent de la main pour obtenir une coupe de champagne, elle récupéra aussi sa pochette. Enfin, une des deux pochettes. Qui irait soupçonner la jeune femme que personne n'a quitté des yeux, de détenir la clé USB où se trouvent les plans d'un bâtiment gouvernemental, qui venaient fraîchement d'être volés par son faire–valoir que personne ne regardait ? Quand Roxane et Isabelle sortirent et entrèrent dans le taxi qu'elles avaient commandé, la réponse était très clairement : personne.  
Quand le véhicule les déposa devant la mairie à quelques pâtés de chez Isabelle, elles montèrent dans la voiture du Capitaine Leroi, qui les attendait. Il était tard et les filles étaient fatiguées, mais il fallait faire un débriefing. Certaines fois, elles les haïssaient pour cela. D'autres fois, cela allait. Aujourd'hui, elles les détestaient un peu, mais comme on était vendredi, elles n'auraient pas à se lever après uniquement trois minuscules petites heures de sommeil, contrairement à la fois précédente, où certains instincts mortels envers leur hiérarchie étaient apparus. La mission avait été décidée au dernier moment, alors qu'elles devaient être –en théorie– de repos. C'est beau le concept de repos. Mais pas chez eux. Se lever avec tout juste trois heures de sommeil, pour aller passer des partiels, était juste une plaie. Le Capitaine leur lança un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, alors qu'ils passaient les contrôles de sécurité. Sortant machinalement leurs cartes et déclinant leurs identités, elles s'agitèrent pour se réveiller et ne pas avoir trop l'air ailleurs quand elles arriveraient en salle de réunion. S'étirant, alors qu'elles sortaient de la voiture, Roxane en profita pour remonter un peu sa robe, après qu'Isabelle lui eut lancé un regard lourd de sous–entendus. Autant éviter immédiatement l'attentat à la pudeur, selon elle. Objectivement, sa compagne n'était pas contre. Simplement, à deux heure du matin, sa pudeur et ses déploiements de gorges, elle commençait à s'en moquer. Au même titre que _oui_ , elle allait traverser le couloir les pieds nus, ses chaussures à la main. Les talons aiguilles étaient une torture inventée par les hommes, qui eux ne les mettaient jamais. Conclusion, elle pouvait parfaitement les ôter.  
Que ce soit Isabelle ou Jeremy Leroi, tous deux étaient amusés par les grognements de la jeune femme. Elle râlait plus que nécessaire passé une certaine heure, quand la mission du jour était finie. Une sorte de professionnalisme qu'elle avait. Ou pas. Elle fit un réel bond, lâchant chaussures et étole, quand elle découvrit qui les attendait dans la salle de réunion. Il y avait deux des quelques hommes qu'elle avait occupés durant la soirée. Se retournant d'un coup, face à son chef, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, les roulant, avant de secouer les mains devant elle, pour indiquer que ce n'était pas une excellente idée d'entrer. Isabelle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui provoquait une telle agitation et surtout une telle figure de lapin pris entre deux feux de voiture. Le capitaine eut un rire, avant de secouer lui aussi la tête, plus amusé qu'angoissé, de rentrer dans la salle et de faire signe aux deux jeunes femmes de rentrer à sa suite. Isa ouvrit de grands yeux à son tour, avant de lancer un regard en coin à sa complice en espérant qu'une idée brillante leur viendrait.  
\- Roxane, Isabelle, je vous présente les généraux Barry et Schit.  
Le regard qu'elles eurent se fit plus traqué. Ils étaient deux des trois généraux du Triumvir. Ils étaient ceux qui décidaient de tout, de la nomination aux missions, en passant par la couleur des stylos utilisés. Enfin, peut–être pas pour ce dernier point, mais rien ne pouvait être fait sans leur aval, officiellement. Et elles venaient très clairement de leur voler quelque chose. Pire, Roxane avait joué, ce qu'elle nommait, la « pute bourgeoise », celle sur qui ont peut fantasmer, qu’on peut mater, mais qu'on ne touche pas, ou alors, seulement dans l'esprit. Les hommes détestaient généralement êtres dupés, plus encore quand c'était par une femme. De son avis personnel, c'était majoritairement une histoire d'ego, mais on avait fait comprendre à Roxane qu'elle ferait mieux de garder son opinion pour elle, dans ce monde aussi masculin que le renseignement.  
En fait, il fallait admettre qu'on lui avait suggéré son silence sur un certain nombre de choses. La première d'entre elles avait été comment elle avait raté de très loin le centre de recrutement lorsqu'elle était venue signer son contrat d'origine. Après avoir fait le tour du bâtiment, ne pas être rentrée dans celui–ci –mais il y avait des travaux, comment est–ce que je le devinais ?– avoir longé les terrains de sport, dépassé le bureau d'entrée des nouvelles recrues –celles qui ont déjà signé leur contrat–, être entrée dans la partie réservée aux militaires, avoir fini par rentrer dans un bâtiment –un mess rempli d'officiers tant qu'à faire– et s'être entendu dire qu'il fallait retraverser le campus en sens inverse, le recruteur que Roxane rencontra –avec Isabelle, qui avait eu beaucoup moins de difficultés à trouver la fameuse entrée– lui suggéra de ne pas souffler mot de cette aventure. Cela ferait peut–être négligé d'expliquer qu'elle s'était perdue alors que son boulot était d'être subtile et rapporter des informations essentielles. Bon, il était aussi probable qu'expliquer qu'une malheureuse civile ait réussi à s'infiltrer au sein d'une des institutions les mieux gardées sans le vouloir, ni même avoir la formation nécessaire pour arriver à duper les soldats présents, puisse être aussi très mal venu. Une sombre histoire d'ego, le tout étant relativement mal venu vu la situation. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, on lui avait suggéré de faire profil bas.  
Donc, elle se trouvait avec Isabelle face à deux des hommes qu'elles avaient volés et qui ne devaient pas du tout apprécier ce qui s'était passé.  
\- Mesdemoiselles… Commença lentement l'un des deux, le Général Barry. Vous avez volé, ce soir, des plans essentiels à la sécurité nationale.  
Elles se lancèrent un regard qui aurait pu être traduit par un "Oh mon Dieu, on va se faire lyncher sur la place publique d'ici quelques jours" suivi d'un "Oh, Seigneur tout puissant ! On va être accusées de trahison d'Etat. OH MON DIEU !"  
\- Vous avez fait cela dans un bâtiment d'Etat, violant ainsi un certain nombre de lois, comme celle de la propriété.  
Lançant un regard circulaire autour d'elles, rapidement elles comprirent qu'elles n'avaient aucune porte de sortie. Au mieux, elles risquaient d'être traquées dans toute la base et être traînées dans une cour de justice. Pire une cour martiale. Ou pas. Parce qu'il faudrait qu'elles soient officiellement militaires pour cela. Ou pas. A voir.  
\- Mesdemoiselles, je pense qu'il va falloir revoir les termes de notre accord. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter que face à… ce genre de pratique, nous vous conservions en l'état dans nos services.  
Elles allaient se faire lyncher, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Seigneur qu'avaient–elles fait pour mériter cela ? Elles avaient juste suivi les ordres.  
\- Nous vous proposons d'intégrer le service actif.  
\- Pardon ? S'exclama Roxane.  
Isabelle sembla surprise, mais eut la décence de ne pas s’écrier, ainsi.  
\- Vous nous proposez de rejoindre le service actif, après que nous vous ayons volé des plans top–secret, visiblement ?  
\- Nous avions besoin de l'assurance que vous auriez les compétences nécessaires pour faire ce que nous attendions de vous. C'était un test. Vous aviez uniquement des militaires autour de vous, un certain nombre d'entre eux n'en savait rien et vous aurait arrêté. S'ils vous avaient remarquées.  
\- Pendant que nous y sommes, Mademoiselle Gerbier, ajouta le général Schit qui jusqu'ici avait été silencieux, je trouve parfaitement admirable votre mise en valeur de votre décolleté. Autant moi que mes collègues ont été ravis de voir les trésors d'imagination que vous avez déployés.  
Le capitaine Leroi n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Roxane prit la parole.  
\- Je suis ravie de vous en avoir fait profiter. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous laisser jouer avec cela, à l'avenir. J'espère que vous avez des vidéos de surveillance pour vos longues nuits d'hiver.  
Elle avait pris place dans la chaise, tout en parlant, l'air autant dégagé que convaincu, Isabelle à ses côtés, toutes deux leur faisant face. Jeremy Leroi étouffa un rire. C'était exactement le duo qu'il connaissait. Roxane qui en apparence était très forte, prête à rentrer dans le tas, refusant de se faire intimider, prête à jouer d'elle pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait et puis, Isabelle, plus calme, toujours capable d'intervenir en soutien, mais surtout, celle qui dans les faits était la plus forte, qui soutenait le duo. Oui, c'était ainsi que toutes les deux fonctionnaient, mais rares étaient les personnes qui s'en rendaient réellement compte. Roxane était présente, elle communiquait, s'exprimait et n'hésitait pas à aller au conflit. Alors, bien sûr, la calme et silencieuse Isabelle paraissait bien sage et bien inoffensive, à côté. C'était évidemment ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu la chance de la délicate rencontre entre leur mâchoire et son poing. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais cela était assez efficace. Il fallait admettre que les deux généraux face à elles n'avaient jamais eu la chance de les voir dans leurs meilleurs jours. Ils se contentaient de lire des rapports, d'autres rapports et encore quelques rapports, dans les cas les plus optimistes. Bien souvent, ils ne lisaient que des résumés de rapport, des rapports de rapports et de citations de rapports. Donc, autant dire que le caractère du duo n'était pas leur principale connaissance, contrairement à leurs faits d'armes.  
Cet état de fait était présent dans les yeux des deux généraux. Oui, ils avaient deux sacrés numéros face à eux, pas du genre dont ils avaient l'habitude. Elles ne cadraient pas réellement avec les pratiques des militaires. Elles gardaient une distance professionnelle, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'exploser de rire au milieu d'un entraînement parce que l'autre venait de raconter une bêtise, de râler et dire quelques insultes sur les abrutis qui faisaient des choses idiotes qui avaient fait décider à des êtres stupides dans leur hiérarchie qu'il fallait qu'elles partent dans une mission qui était à la fois stupide, idiote et abrutie, à l'image des personnes qui avaient généré tout cela. Ce qui n'empêchait pas du tout qu'elles s'endorment presque dans les voitures les ramenant de missions pour le débriefing, comme ce soir, qu'elles apportent des gâteaux faits maison pour l'anniversaire de Joe, le sous-lieutenant, ou donner des surnoms à la moitié des gens qu'elles croisaient, car c'était bien plus simple de les retenir que leurs véritables qui eux, étaient bien compliqué. Non, mais qui aurait eu idée de nommer son enfant Baptiste Filt ? Bien évidemment, c'était une image, mais quelle idée saugrenue ? Eh ben, l'entraîneur en chef, le chef de Joe, avait eu la malchance d'avoir des parents qui avaient des idées très bizarres. En somme, les quatre cinquièmes des militaires qu'elles rencontraient avaient des parents à qui il aurait fallu retirer le droit de nommer ses enfants. Enfin, selon les filles.  
Donc, non, les généraux n'avaient pas l'habitude de ces deux jeunes femmes. Cela fit qu'ils eurent ce regard l'un pour l'autre, ce regard typique qu'avaient les gens qui les découvraient, mais que cela ne les empêcha pas de répondre, après très quelques longues secondes de silence.  
\- Nous vous… Remercions pour votre amabilité sur ce point. Nous en prendrons bonne note et ne tarderons pas à faire circuler le mémo à ce propos. Au cas où, il y aurait des doutes parmi nos autres collaborateurs.  
Ce fut à ce moment–ci que le ciel orageux sembla cesser de prendre son parti de lourdeur et d'angoisse pour les hommes et de devenir la Catastrophe. Le ciel craqua soudainement et des trombes d'eau dévalèrent d'un coup, assourdissant les pauvres hères sous l'averse soudaine. Le bruit prit soudain toute la place possible dans la pièce. Peut–être étaient–ils dans un lieu bien protégé, mais la pluie s'infiltrait de partout, emplissant l'espace et les empêchant de parler durant quelques longues minutes. À croire que les concepteurs du bâtiment n'avaient pas pensé qu'installer une salle de réunion sous les toits, quand la toiture était faite de ces tôles ondulées absolument odieuses l'été à cause de la chaleur et l'hiver à cause du froid, était une aberration. A croire aussi qu'ils devaient penser que ces choses étaient confortables, alors qu'elles devraient très clairement être interdites par une constitution quelconque comme les Conventions de Genève de 1949. Cela relevait d'une torture parfaitement similaire à celle de l'eau des Chinois. Ou était–ce les Mongols ? Bref, ce truc où une goutte d'eau vous tombe sur le front avec une certaine régularité durant des heures et des heures. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de saisons des pluies en France.  
Au bout de quelques instants, quand l'air fut moite et humide de l'averse, quand les températures eurent chuté de plusieurs degrés et que le bruit se fut assourdi, le Général Barry reprit. L'ambiance était différente, comme feutrée. Ce n'était qu'un effet dû à la pluie et au fait qu'elle étouffait tout le reste, mais malgré tout, la sensation était présente et ils en jouaient.  
\- Vous atteindrez un nouveau type d'organisation. Nous désirons que les groupes soient non plus organisés en duo, comme vous l'étiez jusqu'à présent, mais en trio. Le troisième est un militaire de carrière, qui n'a pas réellement sa place au sein d'une équipe traditionnelle, de par ses aptitudes. L'homme que nous vous avons affecté est un excellent stratège, capable de coordonnées des troupes, mais aussi d'être discret. C'est ce que nous attendons de lui.  
\- Attendez, l'interrompit Isabelle. Nous n'avons pas fini nos études, nous avons toutes les deux un master à conclure. Comment voulez–vous expliquer à nos familles que nous arrêtons d'un coup tout cela pour entrer dans l'armée ? Soyez réalistes. C'est impossible à gérer.  
Un haussement d'épaule commença par lui répondre, avant que la suite ne soit plus élaborée.  
\- Vous finissez vos masters. De toute façon, nous en aurons besoin. Par contre, vous venez une journée par semaine chez nous, pour vous former au maniement des armes, à l'entraînement, mais aussi à notre fonctionnement. Quant à vos familles, vous pourrez simplement leur expliquer qu'un personnel de l'armée vous a contacté, car il désirait vous offrir un poste de civil au sein de l'armée. Peu nombreux sont les gens qui savent que c'est en réalité un concours et même si un doute devait advenir, nous pourrions toujours affirmer que vos compétences ont retenu notre attention et que nous avons le pouvoir de faire une exception pour des personnes d'exception.  
\- Ainsi, enchaîna le Général Schit, nous pourrons justifier de votre présence auprès des services extérieurs, même si dans les faits, après avoir signé les documents devant vous, vous serez rattachées à l'Armée de Terre. Cela signifie la même paye, les mêmes droits à la retraite, ainsi que les droits de tous militaires ou anciens militaires. Cela prendra effet, bien évidemment dès la signature de votre contrat. Disons que l'année à venir sera votre année de formation, comme il est de pratique de faire avec les futurs officiers spécialisés du renseignement. Bien évidemment, en tant que titulaire d'un bac+5, vous serez directement officier. Avant la fin de vos études respectives, vous serez aspirantes, mais à leur issue, quand vous obtiendrez officiellement vos épaulettes, vous serez directement lieutenant, sans passer par le sous–lieutenant. Cela sera le plus simple pour tous.  
Les deux jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent. La proposition était tentante. Réellement. Elles pourraient continuer à faire ce qui leur plaisait, aussi bien dans le métier qu'elles apprenaient actuellement que leur activité extrascolaire. L'expression était d'Isabelle, qui réfléchissait à comment qualifier la chose pour que cela ne ressemble ni à une activité illégale, ni à un club échangiste. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était aisé. L'expression était restée, même si elle n'était pas plus heureuse que les autres, car soyons honnêtes, cela donnait l'impression qu'elles allaient elles–mêmes au lupanar !  
\- _Si_ nous acceptons votre proposition… Commença Roxane, avant d'être interrompue.  
\- Pourquoi ne l'accepteriez–vous pas ? Vous gagneriez beaucoup d'argent, continuerez à faire quelque chose qui vous plait et vous garderiez du temps libre, car nous ne voulons pas que vous soyez continuellement déployées en mission. Vous pourrez garder une vie de famille. Je crois que cela vous intéresse, Mademoiselle Gerbier.  
Il y eut à nouveau une hésitation entre elles deux, avant que Roxane ne pose une question.  
\- Vous dites que vous nous payerez mieux, que nous aurons du temps libre, mais quels changements dans nos missions justifieraient cela ?  
Un sourire de chat satisfait apparut conjointement sur les lèvres des deux généraux. Ils les avaient amenées là où ils le désiraient. Elles étaient curieuses et prêtes à bien des choses, mais pour cela, il avait fallu les appâter, avant. Maintenant que c'était chose faite, il ne manquait presque rien pour qu'elles ne signent.  
\- Ce serait des missions proches de celles que vous avez effectuées ces derniers temps. Infiltration, extraction d'informations et replis. Rien que vous n'ayez pas déjà fait et cela brillamment.  
La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Il était évident que sa poitrine allait encore servir. Bah, tiens… Ah, les hommes, toujours à croire que c'était là pour la décoration et le plaisir de leurs yeux. Un jour, il faudrait réellement que quelqu'un leur explique que ce n'est ni un jouet, ni un truc qui leur appartient par un coup de sort hilarant voulant que ce qui est sur le corps de leur charmante voisine est en réalité une de leurs possessions, le temps qu'il leur siérait.  
Enfin, soit. Tendant la main pour attraper l'un des contrats pour le feuilleter, elle leur fit signe de continuer.  
\- Vous avez déjà un grand nombre de qualités requises. La seule chose qui vous manque est une spécialisation. On pourrait dire la capacité à ne pas utiliser que votre intelligence, mais aussi la force brute. Ce serait une manière de faire en sorte que vous sachiez aussi obtenir le nécessaire, quand il n'y a d'autres moyens de l'obtenir qu'entrer en force et armée.  
\- En somme, vous voulez dire que nous serions dans une espèce de force armée, qui quand vous le déciderez ira soit se prostituer, soit tirer dans le tas pour obtenir ce que vous voudrez ? Demanda Isabelle, qui lisait le contrat par–dessus l'épaule de sa camarade.  
\- Je suppose que pour dire les choses crûment, c'est cela, Mademoiselle Paci.  
Les filles se regardèrent à nouveau, hésitantes, avant que la brune ne tende à la blonde son exemplaire papier du contrat, assorti d'un stylo. Paraphant rapidement toutes les deux, elles rendirent le tout avant que les hommes en face d'elles ne fassent de même et ne leur rendre leurs exemplaires personnels.  
\- Mesdemoiselles, je pense que nous avons un accord. Je vous laisse voir avec le Capitaine Leroi pour la suite.  
Sortant la pièce sur un geste de la tête, ils les laissèrent avec leur supérieur.  
\- Félicitations, vous faites officiellement partie de la Grande Muette, maintenant. Je vais vous présenter votre troisième.  
Ouvrant la porte donnant sur le bureau juste à côté, il fit signe à la personne dedans d'entrer.  
\- Les filles, je vous présente votre partenaire. Je vous laisse faire connaissance. Amusez–vous bien…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux jeunes femmes observèrent le nouveau venu. Grand, brun, mince, athlétique et charmant. Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Roxane Gerbier. Enchantée de te rencontrer, conclut–elle en lui tendant la main.  
\- Isabelle Paci, ajouta sa camarade en l'imitant.  
Il leur serra la main, avant de répondre.  
\- De même. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je suis ravi de travailler avec vous. Je suis le Joker.  
La blonde haussa un sourcil, mais ce fut la brune qui finit par dire ce qu'elles pensaient toutes les deux.  
\- Joker ? Sérieux ?  
\- Comme dans Batman ?  
Roxane pencha la tête, avant d'ajouter.  
\- Comme dans "des fruits, de l'eau de source, du fun" ?  
\- Non, ça, c'est Oasis©, Rox. C'est plutôt "le plein de bonne humeur", Joker, précisa–t–elle, en s'attirant un regard signifiant qu'on ne voyait pas la différence de la part de l'autre partie.  
Se tournant vers le troisième, elles attendaient clairement un rebondissement sur ce petit détail avec un éclaircissement. Celui–ci éclata de rire, à la vision de ce numéro.  
\- Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tout le monde dit que vous êtes un véritable couple, toutes les deux. Vous êtes capable de jouer à ça pendant longtemps ?  
Isabelle eut un petit sourire satisfait.  
\- Disons qu'on est capable de tenir la distance pendant un sacré moment. Au grand dam d'un certain nombre de personnes. Mais tu ne réponds pas à la question.  
\- Et tenace, avec cela ? Le Joker, c'est un nom de code. Je suis, en quelque chose, votre joker. Ce truc qui, sorti de votre manche, vous donne un avantage non négligeable sur vos adversaires.  
S'asseyant sur la table, Roxane le regarda.  
\- Donc, si je résume, tu es là comme un soutien, mais que personne ne connaît ? Et même nous, nous ne connaissons pas ton nom pour l'effet de surprise ?  
La chose chiffonnait clairement la jeune femme. Elle était d'accord pour protéger les autres. Elle ne posait pas –trop– de questions sur le bien fondé des missions. Mais là… Comment faire confiance à un type dont on ne connaît pas même le nom ? Dont on ignore tout ? Puis, qui disait qu'il était réellement un militaire ? Il pouvait aussi bien être un civil venu de la police, qu'elles n'en sauraient rien. Elle secoua tristement la tête.  
\- Écoute, c'est pas contre toi, mais… Comment tu veux qu'on fasse confiance à un type dont on ne sait rien ? Surtout si c'est un type qui doit nous sortir des pires situations, de celles où nous–même ne pouvons pas nous en sortir. Les Généraux disent –en gros– que tu n'as pas les aptitudes pour travailler comme n'importe quel militaire, mais tu rejoins notre équipe. Ca nous fait nous poser des questions.  
\- Ca fait quatre ans, qu'on travaille ensemble avec Rox', on se connaissait déjà avant, alors, on sait qu'on peut compter sur l'autre, on connaît ses limites.  
\- Ou ses folies, ajouta amusée ladite Roxane.  
\- On connaît ses réactions. Genre quand elle va exploser parce qu'un type lui a mis la main aux fesses, dans la rue, mais qu'elle prendra sur elle en mission. A ce propos, ajouta Isabelle en se tournant vers Roxane depuis le fauteuil où elle avait pris place, j'ai trouvé admirable ton calme quand Schit t'a pincé les fesses. Réellement. En temps normal, tu l'aurais au moins castré, donc te contenter de lui écraser le pied, malencontreusement, j'ai trouvé cela très pondéré de ta part.  
Si la mission avait manqué de planter totalement à un moment, c’était bien à celui–ci. La brune détestait qu'on lui fasse subir ce genre d'outrage et était généralement assez virulente face aux hommes qui la traitaient de la sorte. En réalité, elle ne supportait pas d'être un malheureux bout de viande, que l'on tripotait à sa guise. Les années ne l'avaient pas rendue plus aimable sur la question et il fallait admettre que depuis qu'elle se savait capable de se battre, elle n'hésitait guère plus à mettre un coup de poing ou à se retourner et donner un coup de genoux dans les valseuses. Cela lui avait permis d'être plus tranquille, plus sereine. Malheureusement, Isabelle avait aussi conscience qu'un jour, cela pourrait leur jouer des tours. Dans les missions, bien souvent, c'était Roxane qui était l'appât grâce à ses "capacités" selon les termes du Capitaine Leroi. Autant dire que cela tenait surtout au fait qu'elle ait des seins et des hanches, que les hommes adoraient cela et que plus une nana les laissait baver dans son décolleté et plus ils étaient débiles profonds dans leurs manières d'agir. Ainsi, Roxane se retrouvait souvent dans une position qu'elle détestait, mais qui jusqu'à présent n'avait encore pas dégénérée. Peut–être qu'avec un peu de chance –et beaucoup d'espoir– cela n'arriverait jamais. Encore qu'Isabelle n'y croyait pas réellement. Quand elle l'avait vu se faire pincer les fesses, durant un infime instant, pas même une seconde, elle l'avait vu prête à se retourner et frapper. Il y avait eu cette tension immense de son corps, de sa personne. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rieurs et avenants, ils étaient de cette froideur détestable qu'elle avait face aux hommes qui la traitaient ainsi. Isabelle s'était tendue en réponse, durant quelques secondes, prête à intervenir, à faire tomber son verre, à pousser un cri et accuser à son tour quelqu'un de l'avoir peloté, quand elle vit l'incroyable : Roxane se détendre et simplement trébucher en apparence. Elle venait ni plus ni moins d'écraser de tout son poids le charmant personnage qui lui avait pincé les fesses, tout en se confondant en excuses pour lui avoir écrasé les pieds, lui expliquant qu'elle était maladroite, mais que surtout ce délicieux champagne lui tournait la tête, surtout en une telle compagnie, qu'elle devrait plutôt être plus prudente, qu'elle ne voudrait pas faire d'autres bêtises, n'est–ce pas ? Isabelle s'était détendue, était revenue dans le peu de conversation qu'elle avait –pas que cela ne la dérange fondamentalement à dire vrai– et elle s'était dite qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit possible, mais que c'était une excellente nouvelle. Bon, maintenant qu'elles savaient qui était cet homme, il risquait un retour de bâton à un moment ou un autre, mais sur le terrain, cela s'était bien passé. La remarque de Roxane et sa relative hostilité aux deux hommes étaient logiques et compréhensibles vu la situation et quiconque la connaissant. Il y avait fort à parier qu'au détour d'une conversation et à proximité des oreilles des deux hommes, elle rappelle qu'il faille se méfier de leurs mains qui avaient tendance à être indiscrètes et certainement pas à leur place.  
\- Je sais quand intervenir, quand les choses ne vont pas se passer comme elles le devraient. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pendant des heures avec Roxane pour connaître son opinion sur un point, ni même sur comment elle va réagir. Je le sais, simplement. Parce que nous nous connaissons, nous savons comment l'autre fonctionne, parce que nous n'avons pas de réels secrets entre nous. C'est aussi qui compte dans notre manière de travailler. Si nous ne savons pas même ton nom, comment est–ce que cette sensation, ce feeling se retrouvera ? Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus sur nous que nous sur toi. Moi, je ne marche pas. Pas avec un strict inconnu.  
Le Joker les regarda un moment, avant de prendre place sur la moquette grisâtre, le dos contre le mur et de commencer à parler.  
\- J'ai un parcours un peu différent de vous. Je suis fils et petit–fils de militaires. C'est familial. Sauf que chez moi, on est de la Marine et que ce n'est pas ça ce que j'envisageais. Je préfère être un terrien. C'est comme cela, c'est dans nos gênes. Il y a quelque chose que je n'aime pas à être un biphin. Je n'en sais rien, c'est comme cela. Chez moi, ça n'a pas trop été apprécié, en fait. Je me suis engagé dès seize ans. Ça fait… En fait, ça va faire presque dix ans que je suis dans l'armée et presque autant qu'à Noël mon père, mon grand–père, mes oncles et mes cousins me font la gueule. Encore une chance qu'il y ait un relent de machisme dans la famille qui ait fait que mes tantes n'ont jamais eu le droit d'entrer dans l'armée, sinon, hormis ma mère, je pense que tous seraient prêts à m'étrangler. C'est une civile et elle n'est pas réellement fan de l'armée. Elle a rencontré mon père et est tombée amoureuse de lui, mais elle rêve qu'un jour, il soit rayé des cadres. Un jour, je suppose qu'elle comprendra qu'il n'en partira que soit mis à la porte, soit les deux pieds devant. Enfin, ce jour risque d'arriver bientôt. Il commence à être limite au niveau de l'âge pour le service, même s'il est officier.  
Il les regarda, avant de continuer, pour savoir s'il ne se trompait pas dans sa démarche. Mais oui, en effet, visiblement, il avait raison.  
\- Je suis fils unique. Cela fait le désespoir de mon grand–père qui a été plutôt actif sur la question, avec trois mariages. Il paraît que c'est un truc de l'armée, selon lui. Pas que j'en sois convaincu, mais si cela peut lui faire plaisir de claironner qu'il a épuisé trois femmes qui ont toutes demandées le divorce et qu'aucune veuve de guerre ne se laisse approcher par lui, grand bien lui fasse ! Et… Oh. Je ne suis pas marié et je n'ai pas d'enfants.  
\- Pas de relation stable ? Demanda Roxane.  
\- Non. Je n’ai pas réellement eu le temps pour ça. J'ai passé du temps en déploiement, pas mal bourlingué, sans jamais me poser à un endroit. Je vis sur des bases militaires depuis toujours et je ne connais pas beaucoup de fille de soldat qui ait envie d'en épouser un. Il faut être sacrément accrochée pour le faire et hormis les dynasties militaires, les enfants sortent du système. C'est pas la joie d'en faire partie. Puis, comme la fraternisation n'est pas plus conseillée que cela, voire même carrément interdite dans certains cas… C'est le renvoi immédiat souvent, quand ça se passe dans les bâtiments des biphins. Les terriens sont à peine plus cool sur le sujet. Surtout que bon, ce n’est pas toujours bien vu. Quand t'es hiérarchiquement son supérieur, tu es mis à pied. Même quand ce n’est pas le cas, le gars, il a plutôt intérêt à faire gaffe. J'veux dire, elles ont tellement été harcelées au début, que même maintenant, où les gars commencent à être réglo avec elles, les supérieurs, ils ne tolèrent rien. Ils ne veulent pas d'ennuis et je les comprends. Tous les ans, des soldats passent en cours martiales, parce qu'ils ont peloté une fille qui ne voulait pas et qu'ils s'en moquaient, et peu importe que ça ait été une civile ou une camarade. Ils ne veulent plus de ça, maintenant. Mais c'est comme ça, tout le monde le sait. Il paraît que toi, par contre, t'en as une sérieuse de relation.  
Roxane hocha la tête. Ça, pour être sérieux, c'était sérieux. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble, il y avait quelques mois –cette nuit, Roxane dormait officiellement chez Isabelle pour une soirée "fille"– et l'air de rien Hadrien lui avait rappelé que lui, ses études finissaient à la fin de cette année universitaire et que d'ici la fin de ses propres études à elle, il aurait trouvé un travail et qu'éventuellement, ils pourraient peut–être penser à officialiser les choses, tous les deux. En gros, se marier. Avant de faire cela, il faudrait peut–être qu'elle le mette au courant d'une ou deux petites choses comme son "activité extrascolaire". Vraisemblablement, il n'apprécierait pas de découvrir après la nuit de noces qu'elle travaillait pour l'armée. Ce ne serait pas pour l'éternité, très clairement, mais il devait quand même savoir. Avec un peu de chance, Hadrien ne ferait aucune recherche et ne lui demanderait pas exactement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour l'armée. Avec un peu de chance qu'elle n'avait pas. Donc, vraisemblablement elle devrait lui parler d'une clause de confidentialité qu'elle avait signée. Elle en avait paraphé une certaine quantité à ses tous débuts, donc ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Juste un léger problème temporel, si on voulait.  
\- Oui. C'est sérieux, fit–elle avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers Roxane, il parle de se marier à la fin du Master. Tu m'imagines Madame Hadrien Roche ? Je vais mettre des mois avant de me rendre compte qu'on parle de moi, quand on m'appellera comme ça. Je réagis déjà pas à Olivia, alors que c'est mon second prénom depuis que je suis née… Tu as un deuxième prénom, Joker ?  
\- Tu triches, là, rit–il. Mais non, je n'en ais pas. Mes parents ont fait simple. Simplement un prénom. Sans "J", si cela peut t'intéresser, mais très classique.  
Roxane posa ses pieds nus sur les cuisses d'Isabelle, avant que cette dernière ne masse légèrement ses chevilles. Le geste était machinal et montrait l'intimité des deux femmes. Un instant, Joker se demanda si les rumeurs voulant qu'elles soient lesbiennes étaient fondées. Il paraîtrait –mais le dossier qu'on lui avait fourni pour mieux les connaître n'en disait rien– qu'une fois, elles avaient été dans un club échangiste lesbien et qu'elles n'avaient pas fait qu'observer. Elles auraient même été plus qu'actives. Malheureusement ou heureusement, rien ne venait confirmer ou infirmer l'information et après tout peut–être était–ce simplement dû à leur proximité. Surtout si la brune était en couple et envisageait le mariage. S'il était l'amant de quelqu'un, il ne supporterait pas qu'elle se marie avec un autre et n'aurait pas réagi en levant un pouce, le tout assorti d'un sourire parfaitement sincère pour ce qu'il en avait vu. Il devait donc se rendre à l'évidence. La complicité entre elles deux était parfaitement innocente et il devrait d'ors et déjà désespérer quelques soldats sur la base qui espéraient qu'il vienne leur confirmer la rumeur. Néanmoins, il restait parfaitement crédible que les deux femmes n'en aient pas connaissance. Pour ce qu'il avait compris, ni l'une, ni l'autre n'aurait apprécié cette intrusion dans leur vie privée.  
\- Joker… Cela fait trop Batman, à mon goût. Donc, à moins que je ne puisse devenir CatWoman, il va falloir trouver autre chose. CatWoman ? Interrogea–t–elle Isabelle.  
\- Non, répondit cette dernière. N'y pense même pas. Je te rappelle que CatWoman vire un peu psychopathe et cela, même si tu ne connais que la version avec Halle Berry et Michelle Pfeiffer, tu devrais le savoir. Donc, non, tu ne seras pas Selina Kyle, même si tu te mets à recueillir tous les chats du quartier et que tu te balades avec juste un malheureux petit justaucorps en latex et un fouet. La réflexion est aussi valable pour Indiana Jones, à ce propos. Donc non, il va falloir trouver autre chose.  
Elles ne mentaient pas quand elles disaient qu'elles étaient capables de tenir la longueur un certain moment à ce petit jeu–là. Elles semblaient soliloquer seules, mais l'autre était toujours prête à rebondir.  
\- Donc, comme il refuse de nous donner son prénom, ce qui est très mal, compléta–t–elle se en tournant vers le Joker, mais qu'il nous a dit que c'était un prénom classique sans "J", je propose Enguerrand, Tancrède, Merlin, Hermande, Domitille, Clovis, Anthèlme ou Foulques.  
\- Et pourquoi pas, Ansbert, Pharamond, Adalbert, Boggis, Wambert, Chilpéric, Clodomir –j'aime Clodomir–, Mérovée, …  
\- Attendez, vous les sortez d'où ces noms ? Les coupa le Joker.  
\- … Sigebert, continua sans sourciller Isabelle. Sigould, ou même Godepert.  
\- Le dernier est pas mal, mais qu'est–ce que tu penses de Brunulphe, Ricomer, Erchinoald ou non, je sais ! Theudowald. Il n'est pas parfait celui–ci ?  
\- Tu as toujours eu un faible pour ce prénom, je crois… Finit par répondre Isabelle, alors que Roxane venait d'exploser de rire.  
Le visage du Joker était parfaitement décomposé comme s'il ne pourrait jamais se remettre de leurs propositions. Non, jamais il ne les laisserait nommer une mission ou proposer des noms d'emprunts pour une fausse carte. Elles seraient capables d'utiliser l'un de ces noms. Où les avaient–elles pêchés ? Puis, si Roxane se mariait et finissait par avoir des mômes, son mec ferait mieux d'avoir le cœur bien accroché ou de taper du poing sur la table –encore que rien n'était moins certain de marcher avec elle, visiblement– s'il voulait éviter de voir ses enfants affubler de ce genre d'horreurs. La brune finit par le prendre en pitié, et expliquer après un dernier rire, ce qu'il en était.  
\- J'ai eu un cours sur les Mérovingiens. Ce ne sont que des prénoms de l'époque. On a un prof qui nous soutenait qu'ils reviendraient à la mode et donc qui m'en a fait apprendre par cœur pour le partiel et comme cela faisait trop marrer Isabelle, elle les a aussi appris.  
\- Vous savez quoi, les filles ? _Je_ vais choisir. On s'en tiendra à "Jok". Sans "e", sans signification bizarre, pas un truc sorti de nul part, ni vieux de plusieurs siècles. Enfin, un truc normal, quoi, conclut–il, avant d'ajouter moqueur. Vous croyez que vous arriverez à survivre à cela ?  
Les deux jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent avant qu'Isabelle ne lui réponde, un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Voyons… On trouvera bien un mauvais jeu de mots là–dessus ou une signification aussi bizarre qu'étrange ou malvenue. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous !  
Le Joker ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire avec elles, cette fois–ci. D'accord. Ça allait bien se passer, en fait. Il en était certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

Les semaines étaient passées et très clairement, le trio fonctionnait bien. Ils commençaient à se voir en dehors des heures d'entraînement, à échanger mails, texto et coups de fils. Sans parler de soirées à papoter, chez Isa. Roxane les avait même invités un souper un soir, chez elle, en présence du fameux Hadrien. Jok comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi leur hôtesse essayait de garder malgré tout son fiancé dans sa vie. La bague était à sa main depuis quelques jours à peine et aussi bien elle qu'Isabelle lui avaient perforée les tympans quand elles s'étaient vues et que la jeune fiancée avait exhibé l'anneau. L'anneau de fiançailles était à l'image de l'homme, simple et pourtant raffiné. Celui–ci était fait d'or blanc, avec un simple diamant incrusté. Il n'était ni trop gros, ni la largeur de la bague trop large. Il était parfait dans la vie quotidienne et Roxane ne le retirait même pas à tous leurs entraînements. Il n'y avait que durant les cours de défense, de corps à corps et la musculation qu'elle le faisait. Il ne la dérangeait pas pour la course, le tir ou la stratégie. L'homme était pareil. Au premier abord, Hadrien ne semblait pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais Jok découvrit rapidement que celui–ci était diplômé de Droit International, était entré quelques jours plutôt –d'où l'arrivée aussi tôt de la bague– dans un cabinet de renommée nationale, et surtout, il était extrêmement attentif à sa compagne. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un autant couver une autre du regard, quand la personne n'était ni un camarade sur la première ligne du front ou un dangereux terroriste sous sa garde. Il restait attentif à ses invités et à Isabelle, en particulier, mais pour sa fiancée, Hadrien semblait être aux petits soins. Il l'avait vu frissonner une seconde et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, il avait déjà saisi une étole qu'il lui déposait sur les épaules. Il avait pris la gamelle brûlante pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire et tout cela n'avait rien de machiste. Il était bien loin de l'univers que lui–même connaissait. Cela se sentait qu'Hadrien agissait ainsi par attention envers Roxane, mais jamais sans la moindre condescendance. Ils avaient un petit côté couple parfait qui n'était pas fondamentalement désagréable. C'était en grande partie dû au fait qu'ils ne l'exhibaient pas. Roxane avait des petites attentions, l'air de rien. Elle allumait tous les matins la cafetière, alors qu'elle détestait cela. Elle ne manquait jamais de ramener une bouteille de vin de ses différents déplacements, des foires qu'elle adorait explorer, alors même qu'elle n'aimait pas la chose, bien qu'il lui arrive d'en boire pour trinquer avec le reste des personnes autour de la table.

Ainsi, Jok apprit à les connaître et réciproquement. Elles découvrirent son intérêt pour le jeu de Dames et elles avaient fini par apprendre toutes les deux à jouer. Elles étaient loin d'être excellentes, mais cela allait de mieux en mieux. On pouvait très clairement dire que les uns et les autres prenaient du plaisir. Elles le traînèrent au musée, au théâtre et dans un certain nombre de mondanités où elles avaient l'habitude d'aller. A force de devoir être là où il fallait, elles étaient bien souvent de toutes les sorties, mais cela s'était encore accentué depuis qu'elles étaient au sein de l'Armée et plus seulement des civiles. Elles continuaient avec l'aide de leur troisième larron à observer, surveiller et se renseigner. Sauf que cette fois–ci, ce n'était plus des petits groupes d'étudiants. C'était la réception de Monsieur le Maire, le gala de charité de l'industriel Machin, et ainsi de suite. Les robes étaient plus belles, les talons un peu plus hauts, mais au final, les personnes étaient les mêmes. Il y avait toujours les idéalistes –bien qu'en moins grand nombre–, les arrivistes, ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font là et –encore mieux !– ceux dont on ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ces derniers étaient la pire espèce de ceux que l'on pouvait croiser. Ils n'étaient pas là sans raison –ou du moins le faisaient–ils croire–, s'en rengorgeaient sinon cela n'était pas amusant et avaient bien évidemment un don absolument fabuleux pour générer des problèmes et plus encore des conflits. En somme, entrer dans le monde adulte de plein pied, quitter l'adolescence et les années d'études ne signifiait pas pour autant quitter le panier de crabes qu'était le monde estudiantin et associatif. En fait, les gens restaient les mêmes. Juste un peu plus riche et un peu plus con. Que demander de plus ?

Enfin, quoi qu'il en était, elles continuèrent les missions au milieu de leur formation et de la fin de leurs études. Roxane devait effectuer un stage pour valider son master et officiellement, elle le faisait au sein de l'armée. Ce serait plus logique aux yeux de sa famille si les choses se passaient ainsi. Cela voulait dire qu'elle passait encore plus de temps sur la base qu'avant. C'est comme cela qu'ils eurent <i> _la_ </i> mission. Même des années après, la question était toujours sensible et déclenchait toujours une fureur sans nom de la part de la brune.

Très tôt, elle avait eu des cheveux blancs. Cela l'avait peu à peu dérangé avec le temps qu'ils soient aussi visibles et elle avait commencé discrètement à se teindre les cheveux. La couleur n'était pas radicalement différente, juste plus chamarrée, avec quelques reflets. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement cherché à le cacher et nombreux étaient ceux qui le savaient ou s'en doutaient.

 

Tout commença trois mois avant le mariage de Roxane.

-            PARDON ?

Le Capitaine Leroi les avait convoqués en préparation d'une mission qui aurait lieu quelques jours avant le dudit mariage. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient le temps, il préférait se prendre la chose en amont pour faire au mieux. Et pour que les choses aillent au mieux. Ce qui n'était pas gagné, vu le hurlement que la présentation générale venait de tirer.

-            Non, mais comment est–ce que vous voulez que j'explique ça à Hadrien ? Vous ne croyez pas que cette fois–ci, c'est la fois de trop ? Est–ce que par le plus grand des hasards quelqu'un d'autre que moi se rend compte de ce que vous demandez ? Vous n'avez donc pas le plus petit sens commun ? Est–ce que c'est un concours pour ruiner mon mariage ? Déjà une mission quatre jours avant, c'est loin d'être un cadeau, mais en plus vous voulez que je couche avec lui ? Je flirte, je veux bien à la limite me laisser tripoter, mais est–ce que je vous ai donné l'impression d'être la Putain de l'Armée ?

Le monologue durait depuis près de dix minutes, sans que la moindre interruption ne soit possible. Pire, ni le Joker, ni Isabelle ne se sentaient concernés pour l'arrêter. Éventuellement, cela tenait peut–être du fait qu'ils savaient que toute intervention leur serait très certainement fatale. Le Capitaine Leroi leur tendit leur exemplaire du dossier, avant de s'excuser d'un regard et de partir, sans même tenter de rajouter un mot, auprès de la jeune femme qui continuait son soliloque.

-            Réellement, Jok, est–ce que je donne l'impression de vouloir me travestir en rousse pour mon mariage ? Depuis quand est–ce que le thème est devenu "la femme du Diable" ? Que je sache, mon thème reste "l'amour" et non pas "la putain de service" ! Est–ce qu'il a déjà traversé l'esprit d'un général, maréchal ou un quelconque autre imbécile de faire genre de ce cinéma à un soldat homme ? Parce que j'ai juste l'impression qu’on hérite systématique de situations de merde !

Ledit Jok, releva les yeux avant de tendre une page du dossier, sans rien ajouter sur l'instant.

-            Mais je m'en fous qu'il aime les vraies rousses et uniquement cela. Je n'ai aucune envie de me teindre les cheveux ! Cela ne change rien qu'il soit une cible. Il n'a qu'à se mettre aux brunes ! Répliqua–t–elle avec une certaine ardeur.

-            Rox, la coupa Isabelle avant qu'elle ne reparte dans une autre tirade dont il serait impossible de l'arrêter avant de très nombreuses minutes. Des _vraies_  rousses. Même là…

Durant une seconde, la jeune femme regarda l'autre stupéfiée, alors que celle–ci pointait le bas de son corps.

-            Non. NON ! Non, mais je RÊVE ! Et en plus de devoir me teindre les cheveux, je dois aussi me teindre la chatte ? Mais ce sont de grands malades ! J'explique ça comment à Hadrien ? Genre "Chéri, on peut pas coucher ensemble parce qu'une bande d'abruti me prenant pour leur poupée gonflable m'a utilisée" ? Ou mieux, encore ! "Chéri, écoute, je me suis teinte en rousse intégralement. Je me disais que ce serait <i> _fashion_ </i> pour notre mariage !" Mais ce sont de très très grands malades ! Ils se sont déjà mariés, là toute cette bande ? S'ils veulent me faire divorcer moins de quarante–huit heures après mon mariage, il faut tout de suite le dire ! J'ai envie de passer une nuit de noces où je coucherais avec mon mari, pas une où il me claquera dans les bras en découvrant la couleur de ma chatte ! Et _non_ , je t'interdis de me proposer de coucher avec lui dans la plus stricte obscurité, Jok ! Je n'ai plus quinze ans ! Et puis, vous avez vu la couleur de mes cheveux ? Aucune teinture ne tiendra là dessus, surtout pour un roux !

Le Joker eut un geste d'épaule, incertain et clairement mal à l'aise, alors qu'il lui tendait une autre feuille, que la jeune femme parcourut.

-            Ce serait peut–être l'occasion de dire les choses à Hadrien, non ? Proposa Isabelle, sans grande conviction.

-            QUOI ?! Ils veulent que je me décolore les cheveux et la chatte pour que la couleur prenne ? Mais ils sont malades ! S'ils veulent aller jouer à _Priscilla, folle du désert_ , ça sera sans moi ! Leurs mères les ont fracassés contre un mur quand ils étaient bébés ou quoi ?

Isabelle menaçait exploser de rire d'ici quelques minutes, si les choses continuaient ainsi. Roxane était un amour et certes, le coup qu'ils leur faisaient n'était pas drôle, mais là, elle était clairement en train de virer drama queen, ce qui l'aiderait très clairement pour jouer au moins dans <i> _La cage aux folles_ </i>. Il faudrait qu'elle soit plus pondérée pour _Priscilla_ , même si les références à ABBA étaient déjà présentes.

-            Écoute, tu ne crois pas qu'on peut lui monter un bobard ? Demanda aussi calmement que possible, la blonde. Genre, déjà on te fait une couleur qui s'en va en trois ou quatre shampooings et pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun problème, on te refait ta couleur habituelle au retour de la mission. Elle aura le temps de poser pendant le débriefing. Pour tes poils pubiens…

-            … Tu pourrais les raser, la coupa Jok. T'as plein de mecs qui adorent ça et tu pourras toujours lui dire que c'est pour pimenter ta nuit de noces.

Si Isabelle était arrivée à calmer la furie brune, la proposition du Joker fut relativement mal accueillie.

-            Non, mais ça suffit ! Est–ce que j'ai l'air d'être une hardeuse en manque de liquidités ? A un moment, faut que vous arrêtiez tous le porno ! Une femme, ça a des poils ! Pas que des hanches et des nichons ! Pourquoi est–ce que je devrais me travestir en môme prépubère, genre victime de pédophile pour ma nuit de noces ? Et puis, Hadrien, il te fait le genre d'être ce type de pervers qui a envie d'une minette pas majeure du tout, qu'il a piqué à la sortie de l'école primaire ? Merde ! Vous me faites tous chier avec vos préjugés. Soit disant parce que je vais me marier, j'ai besoin de mettre du piment quand on couche ensemble ? Parce que je vais me marier, je devrais accepter tout et n'importe quoi, juste pour faire plaisir à la bande de hyènes masculines malfaisantes, qui pense que nos corps lui appartient ? Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait pour la baise et ce n'est pas près d'arriver !

La fureur était présente dans ses gestes et ses mots. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais renâclé à faire ses missions. Elle n'avait jamais refusé de se laisser un peu tripoter et à donner à voir de son corps, mais… Voilà. Cette fois–ci, elle était furieuse. Ce mariage comptait pour elle. Pas seulement parce qu'elle rêvait de se marier depuis de longues années, pas juste parce qu'elle avait investi de l'argent dedans ; mais aussi parce qu'elle était heureuse et amoureuse d'Hadrien, qu'elle voulait devenir Madame Roche, malgré ce qu'elle en disait. On lui aurait dit cinq ans plutôt qu'elle voudrait prendre le nom d'un autre, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne. Sans aduler son nom, elle n'en voyait aucune raison de changer. Gerbier, il y avait pire. C'était le nom d'un Mont. C'était celui de son père, mort bien trop tôt à son goût. Une mort stupide, en plus. Un stupide accident. Une voiture avait fait une embardée et avait fini dans la vitrine d'un boucher qui allait prendre sa retraite, la semaine suivante, en vendant sa boutique à son apprenti. Juste derrière la vitrine, il y avait son père, qui regardait les volailles pour en choisir une pour le repas du samedi soir. Il n'y avait pas eu de réels coupables. La nana dans la voiture avait été choquée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle roulait à la vitesse autorisée, la rue était dégagée. Simplement, il y avait eu quelques saletés dans l'essence. Cela arrivait souvent, mais sa voiture était assez ancienne et avait mal réagi. C'était la faute à pas de chance. Quoi qu'il en soit, son nom n'était pas pire qu'un autre et elle n'avait pas envisagé d'en changer un jour. Jusqu'au jour où ils avaient commencé à parler mariage avec Hadrien. Ce jour–là, elle s'était compte rendue qu'elle n'envisageait plus de ne pas prendre son nom. C'était une évidence. D'une certaine manière, Hadrien l'avait changée plus profondément qu'elle ne l’avait pensé. Il n'était pas simplement le mec avec qui elle sortait, avec qui elle couchait et avec qui elle vivait. Non, il était définitivement l'homme qui lui donnait envie d'être une femme. Sa femme. La féministe en elle ne s'en insurgeait même pas, parce que c'était ainsi et qu'elle se sentait bien dans cette vie. Il ne l'enfermait pas dedans. Elle avait fait un choix et ce choix était aussi être simplement la femme d'un homme. Cela ne la caractérisait pas dans son essence la plus profonde, mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant l'ignorer complètement. Elle était femme. Elle était aussi un membre actif du renseignement de l'armée de terre française. Elle était une terrienne, elle aussi.

Ignorant Jok, elle se tourna vers Isabelle.

-            Une idée ?

-            John Ruskin ? Proposa la blonde.

Lançant un regard, qui traduisait son incompréhension, elle attendit la suite.

-            John Ruskin était un critique d'art anglais, qui s'essayait à la peinture et l'écriture, aussi. Il n’était pas mauvais, je trouve, très Raphaël et Renaissance. On le connaît souvent, parce que c'est lui qui a géré la succession Turner et fait détruire des dessins pornographiques de lui. Bref, le type s'est marié à presque trente ans à une gamine qu'il avait connu quand elle avait douze ans, elle en avait dix–neuf au moment du mariage. Enfin, un truc glauque par essence, en somme, vu que les parents en plus les avaient poussés l'un vers l'autre. L'horreur. Il se trouve que la nana avait des poils pubiens, classique jusque–là. Sauf que Ruskin, lui ne connaissait que les peintures de nus et les statues à cette époque–là, et qu'il aurait été totalement traumatisé par ça. Suite à ça, ils n'ont jamais consommé leur mariage, ont divorcé et Effie Gray –la malheureuse épouse– s'est remariée avec un autre peintre.

Les regards que reçut Isabelle étaient dubitatifs.

-            C'est vrai ce truc ? Demanda Jok.

-            Disons que rien ne prouve que ce soit faux, concéda la jeune femme.

-            Donc, résuma Roxane, je lui raconte que je vais me faire une épilation intégrale de la chatte pour éviter qu'on ne consomme jamais notre mariage à cause d'un peintre à la manque ? On a une option plus crédible ? Genre une qui ne ressemble pas à une fausse excuse ?

Le coup d'œil qu'elle s'attira en réponse de la part la fit soupirer. Cette histoire n'était définitivement pas gagnée.

-            Et si tu disais simplement que tu en avais envie ? Proposa le Joker. Genre, tu seras plus sensible pour la nuit de noces ?

-            Je rêve ou on parle de ma vie sexuelle, là ? Remarqua Roxane.

-            D'un autre côté, la coupa Isabelle, tu peux aussi lui annoncer que tu fais cela en réaction aux mouvements pornographiques, que quand cela deviendra courant, ils cesseront de l'inclure dans les films pornos. Te connaissant, il trouvera cela parfaitement logique et rationnel.

Ca ressemble très clairement à une insulte, Isa, ne vous en déplaise. Mais, je vous le concède que cela ressemble à quelque chose de crédible... et que je pourrais dire. Je suppose que cela va être adopté. On est plus à cela près, rajouta-t-elle en soupirant.


	5. Chapter 5

C'est ainsi que trois mois plus tard, Roxane sortit en club, alors qu'elle se mariait le surlendemain. Sa bague était sagement restée au placard, à la base, ses cheveux teints, son sexe de même. Elle avait la sensation d'être Jessica Rabbit, sauf que ce n'était pas avec le Roger Rabbit qu'elle ferait picot picota, mais avec le grand méchant loup de Tex Avery. Le type semblait être un satyre de la pire espèce, du genre qui pelote et baise avant de s'intéresser à ton nom ou même l’intérêt de la personne pour se prendre au fond de la chatte une queue. Il semblait partir du principe qu'une chatte miaulait forcément pour une bonne baise avec une grosse queue : la sienne. Le dossier disait qu'il ramenait une nana différente chaque soir, qu'il n'avait rien contre un peu d'audience quand il faisait son affaire. Rien de bien reluisant pour lui, comme pour ses pauvres poupées. La rumeur voulait même qu'il ait éjecté de son club plusieurs minettes qui étaient de fausses rousses, après l'avoir découvert et sans grand chose sur le dos. Le type était fondamentalement tout sauf classe, c'était évident pour tous. Pour la première fois, elles avaient un très joli jouet. Une sorte de prothèse auditive presque invisible, imitant parfaitement le sillon de l’oreille, mais surtout permettant d'entendre des consignes et que le Q.G. écoute ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Miracle de la technologie de miniaturisation en soi. Ils avaient tenté de s'en servir un certain nombre de fois, pour s'habituer à la chose et rien n'était moins évident. Il fallait que Jok pense à parler doucement dans son propre micro, que Roxane ne tripote pas trop ses cheveux pour éviter de faire des nuisances sonores et surtout que la chose soit bien placée pour ne pas tomber au bout de quelques minutes comme lors de leur premier essai. Premier essai qui avait été catastrophique, mais qui avait déclenché un fou rire d'anthologie. Ils n'avaient rien cassé, Dieu merci, mais cela n'était pas passé très loin. En effet, la prothèse avait été mal enfoncée, ce qui fit qu'au premier mouvement de main dans les cheveux de Roxane celle–ci s'y glissa et qu'elle manqua de voler très loin de l'oreille où elle aurait dû être dès la première esquive d'attaque. Sympathique comme attaque, mais pas très conventionnelle et relativement onéreuse, vu le prix de ces petits bijoux de technologie. La chose avait été ramassée quelques mètres plus loin, par le sous–lieutenant Joe Marot qui avait été attaqué par l'objet volant et auditif non identifié. Après un court sermon sur la protection des objets qui ne leur appartenaient pas, il nettoya la prothèse et la réinstalla comme il faut cette fois–ci dans l'oreille de Roxane, avant de vérifier celle d'Isabelle qui était tout aussi prête à partir.  
Enfin, la mission était de séduire, coucher si nécessaire avec le joyeux pervers et s'assurer de lui écrire sur une partie du corps avec un stylo. Stylo dont l'encre était composée de nanotraceurs. Après l'avoir utilisé sur des matériaux explosifs, ils tentaient l'expérience sur les humains. Les phases d'expérimentation pure s'étaient bien passées et ils ne désespéraient pas de pouvoir s'en servir pour pister des terroristes et autres narcotrafiquants des plus problématiques. Ici, c'était une sorte de test grandeur nature un peu urgent. On savait que Marquez trafiquait, on savait quoi, on savait où, mais on ne savait ni comment il le faisait, ni comment obtenir suffisamment de preuves pour le condamner. Un précédent marquage avait déjà été essayé. Il avait été arrêté en faisant un excès de vitesse et les agents en charge du dossier avaient aspergé ses vêtements de nanotraceurs. Évidemment, la chose n'avait pas marché comme ils l'entendaient. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Marquez s'en était douté. Ses vêtements –et lui dedans avait supposé les agents en charge du dossier– avaient trainés pendant une bonne partie de la journée au club, avant de sortir prendre l'air. Ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit dehors. Plus ou moins toujours au même endroit, bougeant très peu. Discrètement, un agent avait été dépêché sur place pour s'assurer que la cible n'était pas malheureusement décédée, la tête dans un caniveau, le reste du corps criblé de balles ou empoisonné. Ce ne fut ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ce fut bien pire en quelque sorte. A la place de la cible se trouvait un sans domicile fixe dans le beau costume de Marquez, son superbe pantalon et ses chaussures hors de prix d'une taille trop grande pour l'homme. Inutile de dire que Marquez avait dû bien se marrer en les imaginant surveiller un vagabond quelconque et parfaitement inoffensif. Quoi qu'il en soit, après un tel échec, la solution avait été de l'appliquer sur un support qu'il ne pourrait pas retirer. Malheureusement, la première solution imaginée –à savoir l'ajouter à des aliments– posait aussi problème. Le personnage ne mangeait que des aliments que ses gorilles allaient acheter eux–mêmes et qu'ils goûtaient. Autant dire qu'avec une demi–douzaine de tâches qui se baladaient dans tout Paris, cela ne servirait à rien. Et encore, c'était s'il n'avait pas d'invités ce jour-là. La chose était particulièrement improbable, plus encore quand ils avaient découvert que les gorilles surveillaient la récolte et la sortaient presque directement eux-mêmes de terre. Inutile. Absolument inutile.  
Ils avaient donc fait le choix d'envoyer de la chair fraîche. La chair fraîche avait eu une séance relativement épique plus tôt dans la journée. Cela avait commencé par une visite chez le coiffeur de la base. Celui–ci bien que parfaitement compétent, n'avait pas fait de décoloration et de coloration depuis longtemps. Déjà que Roxane râlait à l'idée de voir ses cheveux tripoter par un étranger –sa politique personnelle était de ne pas les laisser être touchés, coupés, tripatouillés par quelqu'un d'autre que sa marraine, ce qui signifiait en somme qu'elle n'était pas approchée par un ciseau plus d'une fois par an– mais quand elle apprit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, elle lança un regard de chien battu en espérant que cela pourrait éventuellement faire changer quelqu'un d'avis. Très étrangement, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Au contraire, cela semblait convaincre un peu plus Jok, que Roxane avait menacé de castrer et de le maintenir elle–même sur la table d'opération pour qu'il obtienne une volumineuse et très charmante poitrine, s'il ramenait à nouveau sur le tapis le sujet "épilation intime". Elle avait lancé des regards angoissés au miroir pendant toute la première opération, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en train de revoir le dossier, avec la couverture de Rox. Elle était Mademoiselle Grace Martin. Juste une nymphette prête à tout pour le grand frisson. Cela n'était pas trop dérangeant comme idée, cela allait avec le fait qu'elle soit rousse et n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle puisse facilement entrer dans le rôle. Le coiffeur sécha rapidement ses cheveux en les froissant pour s'assurer que la couleur puisse prendre facilement, qu'il ne restait pas des cheveux bruns. Roxane se regarda un moment, avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux.  
\- C'est moins laid d'avoir les cheveux intégralement décolorés, que ce que je craignais. Non, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda–t–elle.  
\- J'aime bien, confia le coiffeur. Cela fait ressortir vos yeux et je pense que comme vous êtes encore très jeune, cela attirera les regards sur vous. Enfin, ce n'est peut–être pas ce que vous voudriez pour vos missions, Madame, mais quand vous êtes en permission, cela vous mettrait grandement en valeur.  
\- Je valide, répondit Isabelle. C'est sympa. Par contre, il faudrait que tu envisages de te refaire une coupe. Un truc un peu plus sexy. Vous pourriez faire quelque chose, Sergent Tailor ?  
\- Je peux vous proposer une coupe un peu longue, comme vous aimez avoir vos cheveux, avec une raie sur le côté gauche. Les gens trouvent souvent que cela donne un air moins strict que sur la droite. Cela ferait un joli bombé et assorti à un très léger dégradé depuis la bouche, cela donnerait un petit air mutin. Vos cheveux seraient juste assez longs pour être glissés derrière l'oreille pour ne pas vous déranger, mais même attachés, cela vous donnerait un petit air espiègle, sans tomber dans le dérangeant.  
\- Je confirme l'idée, lança immédiatement le Joker. Elle me paraît excellente.  
Isabelle hocha la tête à son tour, avant que le Sergent ne se tourne vers Roxane, dans l'attente de sa réponse.  
\- D'accord. Allons–y ! Mais… Pas trop court le dégradé, j'ai besoin de pouvoir entrer les mèches dans mon chignon de mariage, après–demain. Il sera un peu lâche sur la nuque, mais j'aurai une légère décoration sous mon voile.  
\- C'est d'accord, Madame. Mes félicitations, à ce propos. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà félicité. Vous avez un coiffeur attitré ou vous avez choisi quelqu'un pour l'occasion ?  
\- Merci. J'ai une coiffeuse attitrée, c'est ma marraine. Elle me coupe les cheveux depuis toujours, je crois.  
Son corps s'était imperceptiblement détendu. Pendant leur court échange, elle avait senti le professionnel en lui qui s'était ouvert, de vieilles façons de faire qui n'étaient pas celles de la coupe militaire. Il n'était plus obligatoire d'avoir le crâne presque rasé, mais les coupes restaient courtes et avec assez peu d'originalité. Autant dire que l'Armée n'était pas le lieu où la coiffure serait révolutionnée. Pour autant, il ne fallait pas désespérer. Avec un peu de chance, vu qu'ils semblaient convaincus qu'on devait lui teindre les cheveux, ils allaient lancer une nouvelle mode.  
L'ambiance s'était peu à peu détendue. Sans aller jusqu’à de la franche camaraderie, mais il y avait une légère détente. Ce qui fit que la coupe se passa bien. L'allégement progressif de ses cheveux, l'air concentré du sergent, les voix douces de ses camarades, tout cela l'enfermait tout doucement dans un cocon. Elle ne les écoutait plus réellement, elle se glissait lentement dans un état différent. Elle glissait dans un état second. Elle avait entendu certains militaires en parler. Avant une mission sous couverture, il arrivait qu'ils entrent dans un état proche de la transe, où ils se ne sentaient plus réellement présents, mais pourtant parfaitement concentrés. Un jour, elle en avait parlé avec Isabelle. Depuis qu'elles étaient en service actif, cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Isa avait hésité un moment, avant de lui répondre. Elle lui avait parlé d’un truc qui se nommait le "sub–space". Elle s'était intéressée à la Domination/soumission, pas sous son format le plus dur et violent. Simplement accepter de ne pas tout diriger, se laisser aller à la confiance avec un partenaire, ne plus rien diriger en apparence –vu qu'au final, c'était malgré tout le soumis qui imposait les limites avec son safeword– juste se laisser porter par les évènements. L'idée lui plaisait. Alors, elle s'était un peu renseignée. Parce que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait lâcher prise, qu'elle voulait le faire sans rien savoir. Elle en avait parlé avec Roxane. Ce n'était pas anodin comme démarche. Besoin d'en parler avec la meilleure amie. Besoin d'en savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Ce qu'elle ferait.  
Au final, Isabelle s'en servait avec une nana, Sally. C'était une ex avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Alors de temps en temps, durant un week–end ou même juste une journée, elle lâchait prise. Elle mangeait quand on lui disait. Elle dormait autant qu'on lui disait. Elle se faisait cajoler, quand on le décidait. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir durant ce temps, suivant les ordres qu'elle recevait qui n'avaient d'autres buts de lui faire oublier tout ce qui était plus loin que les murs du studio où elles étaient. Des fois, elles faisaient l'amour, mais pas systématiquement. C'était en fonction de ce dont elles avaient envie, même si en apparence, ce n'était pas le cas. Sally avait le don de savoir, sentir ce qui était adéquat ou non. Peut–être était–ce dû à ses études. Elle allait bientôt avoir un doctorat en psychologie. Elle était en train de finir une thèse sur la psychologie des relations D/s entre personnes du même sexe et l'implication de la non sexualisation de celles–ci. Pas forcément le sujet qu'elle aurait choisi, elle, mais c'était ainsi et au final, cela ne dérangeait pas Isabelle. Roxane ne savait pas trop si elle devait s'y intéresser ou pas. Hadrien la chouchoutait, la câlinait et l'aidait à vider ses angoisses, tout en rechargeant ses batteries. Peut–être qu'un jour, cela arriverait. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas. Elles connaissaient un peu le monde du sub–space. Elles ne savaient pas trop quelle était la démarche mentale qu’elles utilisaient, mais cela fonctionnait. Peut–être était–ce normal. Peut–être pas. Quoi qu’il en était, c'était ainsi. Un jour, le Joker avait proposé que ce soit une manière de ne pas être trop touché par la situation, la possibilité que cette double vie vienne interagir avec leur "vraie" vie. Il soupçonnait que c'était une manière de pouvoir fermer la porte sans aucun scrupule sur ce qu'elles avaient vu ou vécu. Certaines missions étaient dures, autant pour elles que pour les personnes qu'elles côtoyaient. Roxane allait tromper son fiancé. Elle allait coucher avec un sombre inconnu pour soi-disant protéger la France. Elles n'en étaient pas forcément convaincues, même si Rox’ le faisait. L'idée de tromper la personne avec qui elle s'engageait à vivre, mais aussi à fonder une famille, une vie, un futur qui n'est pas pour autant une évidence. C'était un choix. C'était dire clairement à tous : "j'ai une vie, j'ai des convictions, je suis une professionnelle, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis vouée à rester célibataire, seule, car j'ai une famille, un compagnon et mes choix sont importants dans ma vie."  
Même si elle devait coucher avec cet homme –MGP selon ses notes personnelles : Marquez le Gros Pervers– elle savait qui elle était. Elle était la femme d'un seul homme : Hadrien. Puis… Disons qu'une fois la couleur posée, nettoyée et séchée, la coiffure finie, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux. C'était joli. En fait, Hadrien pourrait apprécier des reflets roux dans sa chevelure brune. Elle–même, elle appréciait le côté un peu sexy de la couleur. Elle avait des reflets cuivrés terribles. Elle n'était pas fan des préjugés qui voulaient, par exemple, qu'une femme française soit une véritable salope. Mais… D'accord. Le préjugé qui voudrait que les rousses soient carrément chaudes et prêtes à tout, elle n'y adhérait pas en temps normal. Sauf que là, elle était justement comme ça et elle irradiait tout cela. Pire, elle avait envie d'être tout cela, en se voyant ainsi dans le miroir. C'était bête comme une couleur, pouvait changer quelqu'un, changer qui elle donnait à voir. Parce que honnêtement, objectivement, auprès de qui ne jouons-nous pas un rôle ? Roxane et Isabelle le faisaient. Jok' aussi comme tous les autres.  
Passant la main dans ses cheveux, pour légèrement la décoiffer et l'agacer, Isa lui lança un sourire.  
\- Bon, maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'un tout petit truc à régler, fit–elle en agitant sous son nez la coloration pubienne.  
\- Besoin d'aide ? Se moqua gentiment Jok.  
Une brosse à cheveux en profita pour manquer d'atterrir sur le crâne de ce dernier et de frapper indéniablement son torse.  
\- Tu t'approches de la salle de bain et je te castre. L'idée est assez claire pour toi ?  
Le Sergent eut un geste laissant entendre qu'il l'avait bien cherché, mais qu'il n'entrerait pas dans le débat pour cette même raison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle attendait patiemment de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle s'était assise sur le sol, le dos contre le mur face à la porte en bois. On leur avait laissé la jouissance d'une chambre au sein des baraquements pour se préparer à cette mission, et c’était donc là où elles se trouvaient.  
\- Tu sais que je me sens ridicule ? Demanda Roxane à travers le pan de bois.  
\- Mmm… Je crois que je m'en doute un peu, Chérie. Plus vite tu auras fini ça et plus vite on pourra passer à la suite.  
\- Non, mais franchement… Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui es dans les toilettes, avec un ciseau…  
\- Une paire de ciseaux, la corrigea machinalement Isabelle  
\- Avec une paire de ciseaux, si tu veux, dans la main, juste au–dessus de la cuvette des toilettes pour couper le plus court possible les poils que j'ai sur la chatte.  
\- Là, on est bien d'accord que c'est toi et non moi, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Je t'assure. Rappelle–toi, moins tu auras de poils, moins on aura à mettre de produit au final et moins, ça sera chiant à intégralement raser. Puis dis–toi que ça sera plus joli dans le string totalement minimaliste qui t'attend.  
Roxane eut un ricanement.  
\- Ça s'appelle encore un string, ce truc ? Parce que je ne vois pas trop ce que ça peut cacher. Éventuellement, la minuscule bande de tissus serait plus bas, ça pourrait cacher mon clito, mais là…  
\- Oh, rappelle–toi, qu'au final, tu dois te faire une taille format "ticket de métro parisien".  
\- Y'a d'autres tailles de ticket de métro ? Demanda Rox.  
\- Ouais. T'es jamais allée à Grenoble ou Londres ? Ils ont des espèces de cartes, comme des cartes de crédit. Donc bien trop large pour ton string. Oh, attends, sur l'étiquette…  
\- Parce qu'il y en a une et tu arrives à la lire ?  
\- Sur l'étiquette, disais–je donc, il est dit que c'est un micro–string. Donc oui, c'est officiellement un string. Juste tout particulièrement petit. Vraiment très petit.  
Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.  
\- Tu n'as pas une histoire stupide à son propos, quand qu'on y est ? Histoire que je ne meurs pas aussi bête qu'il y a une demi–heure, finit par demander Roxane.  
Se contorsionnant pour extraire son smartphone de sa poche, Isabelle lança Internet. Faisant rapidement glisser la première page, elle revient à l'un des premiers résultats.  
\- Alors, visiblement, le string est le sous–vêtement le plus ancien. Plus ancien même que les culottes. Il est largement adopté par la population féminine depuis les années 90, mais garde une connotation "gay" pour les hommes, ce qui freine son essor. Et, oh ! Monica Lewinsky a séduit Bill Clinton grâce à cela.  
Roxane entrouvrit la porte à cet instant, pour regarder son amie.  
\- Je veux savoir où tu as trouvé ces informations ?  
\- Wikipédia.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira–t–elle, avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand, avant de tourner sur elle–même. Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas entendre que c'est le pire endroit où aller chercher ses informations. Tu n'as rien de vérifié. N'importe quel abruti peut écrire n'importe quoi.  
\- Et ça te fait invariablement râler à chaque fois que je le fais, donc pourquoi s'en priver ? Ca te va bien, ajouta–t–elle. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent, ce genre de coupe. Et puis, franchement, en quoi est–ce que cela change grand chose sur le sujet dont nous parlons. Allez ! Disons que si ce n'est pas vrai pour Bill Clinton, ça change quoi ?  
Le changement de sujet au milieu d'une phrase était typique. Cela demandait un minimum d'entraînement, mais avec le temps, on arrivait à s'y habituer. En somme, Isabelle validait totalement sa "coiffure" pubienne. Roxane, elle, se sentait un peu ridicule avec ce truc. C'était minuscule, pas très féminin. Pas réellement adulte, non plus. On avait plus l'impression que c'était un truc pour petite fille qui voulait se faire passer pour une adulte. C'était une sensation réellement étrange, comme si elle revenait à ses quinze ans, quand elle rêvait d'être femme, adulte et séduisant le frère aîné de son voisin. En fait, ce n'était pas une période qu'elle regrettait vraiment et donc elle n'avait pas une réelle mélancolie à l'idée d'en sortir définitivement. Elle préférait largement être cette femme adulte qu'elle était actuellement. Ne serait–ce que parce que le sexe était bien meilleur ! Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre des errements adolescents à la recherche de seins pourtant bel et bien présents à l'endroit réglementaire et le septième ciel que lui offrait régulièrement Hadrien. Au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui offrir un GPS pour réussir à localiser la moindre partie de son anatomie. Même avec son inexpérience, à quinze ans, elle ne comprenait pas comment ses petits amis successifs n'étaient pas capables de localiser quelque chose d'aussi simple et voyant qu'une paire de seins. A croire qu'elle était enfermée dans un mauvais film dont le titre aurait pu être "A la recherche des nichons perdus", avec comme explorateurs vaillants, forts et courageux, des adolescents boutonneux, à la vigueur proche de leur courage –en somme aucune– et au bon sens aussi éloigné que possible de leur faible corps.  
Elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre cela. Elle se retrouvait donc dans cette salle de bain, assise sur la cuvette des toilettes refermée à attendre que l'espèce de crème pâteuse blanche qu'elle avait dû appliquer fasse effet. Le tout, les cuisses bien évidemment largement écartées pour ne pas aussi teindre celles–ci. Tout pour lui plaire, en somme. Encore quatre minutes et la torture du moment serait finie. Quand son téléphone sonna, elle crut que c'était la délivrance, mais non. C'était bien pire.  
\- Oh, Hadrien, c'est toi. Comment vas–tu ?  
\- Bien, mais rappelle–toi, on s'est vu ce matin, se moqua–t–il gentiment. Je t'appelais parce que je voulais te demander un truc. Pour Samedi, ma mère voudrait savoir si tu es contre ou non le jeu de la jarretière.  
Elle eut un blanc immense durant une seconde. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Elle avait oublié ce jeu débile.  
\- Le jeu de la jarretière, dis–tu… Cela dépend. Est–ce que tu crois que tes camarades seront plus efficaces que les femmes dans l'assistance ? Parce que bon… Disons que j'apprécierais que tu aies la primeur de certaines choses. Et non pas toute l'assistance, ajouta–t–elle précipitamment.  
Hadrien eut un rire étouffé à l'autre bout du téléphone, alors qu'elle se levait pour se sentir moins... Plus… Bref.  
\- Donc, je ne me trompais pas en pensant que ce besoin urgent et nécessaire de voir Isabelle n'était pas aussi innocent que cela ? Et je supposais donc très justement que toutes les deux faisiez quelque chose pour te rendre encore plus belle et désirable une fois que je t'aurais ravi à nos invités pour la nuit de noces ? J'ai donc bien fait de dire à ma mère que je ne voulais pas qu'un autre que moi puisse te voir ?  
Seigneur tout puissant, qu'est–ce qu'elle aimait cet homme !  
\- Je crois que tu as fait le meilleur choix possible. Et il se pourrait que nous fassions peut–être quelque chose toutes les deux… Mais pas un mot à mon fiancé ! Ajouta-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix. C'est une surprise. Est–ce que je peux compter sur toi ? Parce que… On n’est pas certaines que cela marche. D'accord ?  
\- C'est promis, je laisserai la surprise à ton fiancé, répondit–il doucement, en essayant de ne pas exploser de rire.  
\- Et oh… Peut–être pourrais–tu rappeler à ma future belle–mère quand elle te dira que tu es un vilain macho possessif, que moi, je t'aime comme cela. Même si ce n'est pas vrai et que tous les deux, nous ne voulons pas qu'elle sache le fin mot de l'histoire.  
Ce fut à ce moment–là qu’Isabelle tapa doucement à la porte. Levant les yeux vers la pendule, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dépassé le temps de pose.  
\- Il faut que je te laisse. C'est par rapport au truc que tu ne sais pas. On se voit demain. Je t'aime, Chéri.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Bébé. Ne faites pas trop de folies, toutes les deux. A demain.  
Raccrochant, elle prit une seconde pour se regarder dans le miroir face à elle. Elle allait avoir un mari en or. A elle d'assurer derrière.  
\- Tu peux entrer Isa, si tu veux. J'ai raccroché. C'était Hadrien.  
\- J'ai bien compris, tu sais. Tu as une manière de parler au téléphone qui est particulière quand c'est lui. Tu miaules en quelque sorte, ajouta–t–elle.  
\- Je ne commenterai même pas, se contenta de répondre Roxane, avant d'entrer sous la douche et d'allumer le jet. Dis, tu as vu, le cirque devrait arriver en ville dans quelques jours. Comme à cause du travail d'Hadrien, on ne part pas tout de suite en lune de miel, ça ne te dirait pas d'y aller ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l’ai pas fait. Ça pourrait peut–être plaire aussi à Jok.  
Isabelle eut un borborygme plus ou moins incompréhensible, que l'autre femme traduisit comme "Pourquoi pas, moi non plus cela fait des années que je n'y suis pas allée." C'était beau d'avoir un diplôme en langue Lavage–de–dents/Français. Sa sœur lui faisait le coup depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle commençait à ne pas être mauvaise à ce jeu–là et elle envisageait même de créer un dictionnaire de traduction. Elle supposait que c'était un plan. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à voir dans quel état elle serait après la mission. C'était le côté le moins glamour du job.  
Coupant l'eau après s'être rapidement lavée et avoir vérifié que la teinture tenait correctement –même sa mère aurait pu être convaincue qu'elle était née rousse– elle sortit et attrapa une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula.  
\- Bon, on a un méchant à suivre à la trace. Il va falloir s'y mettre, j'en ai bien peur.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Roxane entra dans le club, Isabelle s'y trouvait déjà depuis un moment. L'oreillette bien en place, elle fit un large sourire au videur qui s'empressa de lui ouvrir, tout en la reluquant de haut en bas. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas lésiné sur la question. Ses spartiates à talon noires se contentaient d'attirer le regard et faire remarquer la courte longueur de sa robe rouge qui dépassait de peu le ras de ses fesses. De même le laçage –tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux– dans son dos laissait parfaitement voir celui–ci et en particulier l'absence de soutien–gorge. Sur le devant, le laçage donnait une impression de corset et maintenait sa poitrine de manière à donner envie d'y toucher. Même si cela ne se faisait pas, le regard pouvait plonger avec plaisir dedans. Un petit coup de pinceau avec paillettes pour éclaircir le creux des deux seins, et le regard y était attiré presque instinctivement. Un collier en cristal noir de baccarat venait parfaire le tout en se glissant juste entre les deux seins, de manière à attirer lui aussi le regard, mais aussi à accentuer la pâleur laiteuse de sa peau. Pour conclure le tout, les cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon déstructuré et vaporeux qui était un encouragement de le défaire et de passer la main dedans pour saisir sa nuque et la forcer à plier, céder aux exigences, aux assauts de l'homme qui prendrait possession d'elle, pour lui imposer le rythme de la pipe qu'il lui infligerait, une fellation d'où s'écoulera un peu de sa salive, de sa bave, le long de sa mâchoire et sa gorge. Rien que sa coiffure était une invitation à la soumettre. Pour finir de convaincre Marquez de cela, une pochette rouge fermement tenue dans sa main, où se trouvaient simplement quelques préservatifs lubrifiés, un stylo et un téléphone portable.

Par principe, Roxane s'était appliquée une quantité certaine de lubrifiants. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne mouillerait pas assez et au risque de se répéter, elle souhaitait profiter de sa nuit de noces ! Cela ne manqua pas et rapidement après s'être trémoussée pendant un moment face à l'espace V.I.P. où se trouvait Marquez et laissée tripoter ouvertement par un abruti blond, un gorille s'approcha d'elle pour lui proposer de rejoindre l'espace privé. Acceptant avec un sourire, elle fut introduite immédiatement vers Marquez. Elle n'avait pas vu Isabelle, mais elle avait senti à plusieurs reprises son regard sur elle. Elle devait vraisemblablement être dans la coursive pour pouvoir à la fois la suivre du regard et écouter ses conversations grâce au micro dans ses boucles d'oreille. La chose était classique, mais efficace. Marquez fut immédiatement capté par le sillon entre les deux seins de Roxane.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Dante.

Il lui avait immédiatement pris la main, la forçant à entrer dans son espace de vie. Son souffle caressait doucement sa joue. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle lui répondit avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Moi aussi, j'en suis parfaitement ravie. Je m'appelle Roxane.

\- Est–ce que je peux te proposer quelque chose, Roxane ? A boire, par exemple…

Le tutoiement était déjà arrivé. Elle ne releva pas cela. Autant le laisser être intime, cela l'aiderait certainement.

\- Une Smirnoff Ice serait parfaite. Serait–il possible que cette perfection soit atteinte ? Demanda–t–elle, minaudant.

\- La perfection est parfaitement atteignable, répondit–il avant de faire signe à un serveur spécialement à leur disposition et de commander. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

L'entraînant sans plus de détails et de fioritures vers le canapé, il la serra entre lui et le dossier de la banquette, une main sur le haut de sa cuisse.

\- Alors, dis–moi, qu'est–ce qui t'amène ?

\- J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir. Je me disais que ce club serait parfait pour cela. Est–ce que je me trompe ?

Elle avait un sourire tendre et soyeux, de ceux que les hommes prenaient systématiquement pour une invitation à aller plus loin.

\- Tu ne te trompes pas du tout, répondit–il alors que sa main remontait légèrement pour se glisser sous le tissu léger de sa robe. Es–tu aventureuse ?

Il lui murmura cela à l'oreille. Roxane le pensa prêt à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille, exactement le genre de choses qu'elle détestait, malgré cela, elle lui répondit.

\- Oui, plutôt. Qu'avez–vous en tête ?

Le vouvoiement lui était venu comme une idée. Marquez allait certainement apprécier cela. C'était un homme dominateur, qui aimait faire les choses à sa guise, surtout quand il était question d'une femme.

\- On pourrait peut–être vérifier si tu es réellement rousse, répondit–il dans un sourire.

Tapotant sur les genoux, il l'incita à s'asseoir ainsi à califourchon. Il avait légèrement écarté les cuisses et quand Roxane prit place sur elles, ses jambes étaient largement ouvertes. Marquez remonta peu à peu ses mains le long des cuisses de Roxane, dévoilant peu à peu la légèreté de ses dessous. Ce fut à ce moment où le serveur revient avec la bouteille.

\- Mets–là entre ses deux nichons, ordonna–t–il au serveur.

Il se pencha, écarta le tissu du corset pour suivre l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir, dévoilant ainsi largement sa poitrine à la vue de Marquez. Une fois cela fait, il s'éloigna et l'autre homme reprit en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu portes quelque chose ou pas ?

Roxane hocha la tête, le rouge lui montant spontanément aux joues. Seigneur, elle connaissait parfaitement son corps et sa sexualité, mais bien peu d'hommes pouvaient se vanter de lui avoir tenu des propos aussi pervers, sur une telle voix qui suintait le mépris pour elle. Soulevant la jupette, il découvrit le micro–string. Et il eut un petit ricanement. Sans aucun respect, il tira sur celui–ci pour découvrit l'intégralité de son pubis et ses poils roux. Il caressa du bout du pouce la fente de son vagin, le maculant de lubrifiant. Il se méprit sur la provenance de cela.

\- Tu mouilles sacrément, ma salope. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te mettre ce que tu veux. Ici, là, devant tout le monde… Après tout, c'est exactement ce qui est en train de t'exciter.

La brune actuellement rousse frissonna sous ses mots. Très clairement Marquez se trompa sur la raison de ce frisson. Son sourire pervers et gras le laissait deviner. Simplement, Roxane se sentit sale à cet instant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une devineresse ou une voyante pour prévoir ce qu'elle ferait dès qu'elle sortirait de ce club : aller se laver, se récurer avec une brosse en paille de fer et brûler tout ce qu'elle portait sur elle. Ne plus jamais s'approcher de cette rue, de cet immonde pervers. Ne pas oublier la douche vaginale et le bain de bouche pour se désinfecter. Et peu importe si tous les spécialistes expliquaient qu'il n'y avait pas pire qu'une douche vaginale pour le corps. Elle voulait expulser toute cette saleté d'elle, tous les résidus de cette soirée, dès qu'elle le pourrait. Elle voulait oublier éternellement cette nuit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le service, elle se demanda si elle désirait réellement continuer. Si elle le pourrait, si elle en aurait la force. Elle voulait sa vie parfaite, avec une jolie maison blanche –ou peut–être bleue comme elle en avait vu dans le Sud– avec les volets rouges ou bleu pervenche, au toit d'ardoises ou de lauzes comme on le faisait avant, avec les deux enfants soixante quinze des statistiques, le chien, le jardin d'un vert surnaturel et la jolie barrière blanche en bois. Certes, le cliché était peut–être réellement poussé trop loin, mais elle aspirait à cette vie simple et sans prise de tête. Est–ce que cela serait réellement possible après une telle nuit ? Après un tel dégoût de soi–même et des autres ? Après avoir été un objet, une de ces femmes qui n'est rien d'autre au final qu'un moyen, sans aucune humanité, sans aucun respect, ni même un petit signe d'amour, de sensibilité pour elles, était–il encore possible de revenir dans ce monde relativement idyllique ? Etait–il possible de s'intégrer à nouveau parmi tout le monde, sans jamais avoir peur des hommes et de leurs instincts de prédateurs pervers ? N'aurait–elle pas un jour peur de cet homme qui était la crème des hommes, de ce futur époux qui était incapable de lever la main sur quiconque, de hausser la voix pour écraser les autres ? Alors, qu'elle sentait les doigts de l'immonde pervers entrer en elle sans luxe de délicatesse, elle sut la réponse. Oui, elle aurait peur pour le restant de ses jours et elle devrait se battre pour rester qui elle était réellement au plus profond d'elle–même.

Lançant un sourire à Marquez, elle tendit la main vers sa pochette pour en retirer un préservatif.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de tomber en cloque, lui murmura–t–elle à l'oreille. J'ai encore tant et tant de chose à voir et à vivre…

Lui, il ricana de son rire gras. Comment un homme aussi mince et musclé pouvait en un seul moment dégager plus de gras qu'un pervers obèse de bas étage ? Etait–ce elle ? Peut–être. Elle n'en savait rien. Simplement la sensation et les faits étaient là. Comment les oublier ? Passer outre ?

\- Et moi, je n'ai aucune envie de choper les maladies que tu as dû ramasser à te faire tringler par tous les mâles en rut du coin, répliqua–t–il.

Connard, pensa Roxane. Le plan avait intérêt à marcher, sinon, elle irait elle–même dépecer vivant les abrutis qui avaient foiré les plans précédents et plus encore le salopard qui avait trouvé ce plan et leur avait imposé. Même si le plan marchait, elle envisageait de le faire.

Dégrafant le bouton du pantalon avant de dézipper la fermeture éclair, elle se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait et renversa un peu du contenu de la bouteille toujours coincée entre ses deux seins entre les deux jambes de Marquez. Celui–ci l'attrapa par les cheveux presque immédiatement.

\- Lèche, lui intima–t–il l'ordre, alors qu'il la forçait à s'agenouiller entre ses pieds.

Tentant désespérément d'oublier que le canapé n'avait pas dû être nettoyé depuis l'avant–guerre, ainsi que les miasmes nombreux qui devaient s'y trouver –elle s'estimerait heureuse si une analyse ne révélait que du sperme, de la cyprine et le virus de la grippe, sans autres fluides humains plus ragoûtant– elle suivit l'ordre, lapant du bout de la langue le liquide sucré, tout en se contorsionnant pour essayer de ne pas en répandre plus, même si la bouteille la dérangeait particulièrement. Marquez sembla satisfait de ce qu'elle faisait, vu qu'il releva son visage vers lui en tirant sur ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'aime les rousses ? Les vraies, hein… Non ? Je vais te le dire. Parce que vous n'êtes que de grosses salopes prêtes à tout pour vous faire défoncer la chatte. C'est pour ça que vous vous ne mariez jamais. Quel homme sain d'esprit voudrait d'une femme prête à écarter ses cuisses pour se faire ramoner le con par tous les hommes qu'elle croise ?

La dernière remarque de Marquez fut comme un coup de poignard. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle allait se marier, mais… Dans un tel contexte… Dans une telle manière de faire… Rien n'était plus mal venu comme remarque.

\- Quoi ? T'as l'air étonnée… Tu croyais quand même pas qu'un mec voudrait d'une chienne comme toi ? Si ? Tu es vraiment mignonne. Dis–moi, c'est quand la dernière fois où tu t'es faite sauter ? Lui demanda–t–il.

La pupille de ses yeux était dilatée presque à l'extrême. Cela l'excitait de la maintenir sous sa coupe, sous sa domination à sa guise. Pourquoi n'arrivait–elle pas à se glisser dans ce fichu Sub Space ? Au moins, elle se ferait moins maltraiter en apparence.

\- Hier soir, murmura–t–elle.

\- J'ai rien entendu, dis–le plus fort, réclama–t–il alors que son sourire prouvait facilement le contraire de ce qu'il disait.

\- Hier soir, répéta–t–elle plus fort.

Marquez eut un ricanement.

\- Je suis certain que si je te demande la fois d'avant, tu me répondras au pire que c'était la veille au soir, si tu ne t'es pas aussi faite tringler dans la journée. Des pouffiasses comme toi, ça passe son temps à coucher. Dommage pour toi que les maisons closes n'existent plus. Tu y aurais fait fortune. Enlève–moi ce truc, conclu–t–il en désignant le micro–string, et après tu vas te frotter la chatte pour pouvoir m'astiquer la queue pleine de ta mouille.

Obtempérant, elle laissa tomber son sous–vêtement par terre, et prit en main le sexe de l'homme en face d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dur comme du bois. Visiblement, la situation lui plaisait.

\- Tu vas me mettre le préservatif pour me protéger de tes maladies et après, tu vas t'asseoir sur ma queue pour te faire baiser. Maintenant ! Ordonna–t–il, d'une voix plus forte.

Roxane ne put s'empêcher à cet instant de sursauter, se maculant de Smirnoff Ice dans le décolleté. Alors qu'elle suivait l'ordre qu'il venait de lui aboyer dessus, elle sentit à cet instant tous les regards qui se portaient sur eux deux. Les autres personnes présentes dans l'espace V.I.P. les regardaient. Cette sensation était étrange. Cela avait quelque chose d'humiliant qu'elle refusait de ressentir, mais… Mais oui, cela n'était pas iqu/i'humiliant. Il y avait aussi un léger frisson d'envie, d'excitation qui la parcourait. Ce boulot l'avait définitivement rendue bizarre, mais la chose était là. Peut–être qu'avec un peu d'honnêteté elle reconnaîtrait que ce n'était pas que la faute à son job, mais elle n'en était pas là et elle n'envisageait pas que ce soit le cas, ce soir. Alors qu'elle venait s'empaler sur son sexe encapuchonné, elle capta les regards concupiscents autour d'eux. Seigneur faites qu'il ne pense pas à l'offrir aux porcs de sa cour, qu'il ne donne pas ses restes aux animaux qui l'entouraient. Le dossier disait qu'il ne le faisait pas, mais avec sa chance ce serait bien le moment de changer d'avis. Visiblement pour lui, ses salopes étaient trop bien pour les autres, au même titre qu'il ne réutilisait pas une femme une seconde fois.

Elle le sentit la pénétrer, l'emplir complètement. Elle et Hadrien faisaient l'amour régulièrement, mais avec le temps, son corps s'était aussi habitué au sien. Cette queue nouvelle, plus large, plus épaisse la remplissait différemment. Elle avait la sensation d'être pleine, mais d'une autre manière qu'à son habitude. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, quand Marquez plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui imposer son rythme et la força à le laisser aller au plus profond de sa chatte. Elle était remplie, pleine d'une queue nouvelle, qui ne l'avait jamais touchée. Elle allait et venait sur ce sexe turgescent, au rythme imposé par Marquez. La boisson dans la bouteille de verre se répandait régulièrement dans son décolleté, le rendant poisseux et luisant d'alcool et de sucre. Elle sentait les regards des autres chiens de la meute se poser sur elle, la dévorer des yeux, se délecter du sein qui peu à peu se dévoilait sous les assauts de leur chef et maître. Celui–ci jouit finalement au bout d'un moment. Lui arrachant la bouteille d'entre ses seins, il cracha à même sa peau, avant de finir de dénuder ses deux seins. Il lui pinça les tétons, ricanant de la manière la plus sordide qu'il soit.

\- T'es une vraie salope, toi… Ajouta–t–il avant de la repousser d'un coup sur le sol, son sexe sortant d'elle ainsi.

Elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, la chatte à l'air, à la vue de tous et surtout des chiens suiveurs qui s'étaient approchés d'eux. Certains même étaient presque accoudés sur la banquette du canapé. Elle s'apprêtait à se repousser, quand la voix de Marquez claqua à nouveau.

\- Ne bouge pas !

Il ôta le préservatif, ne noua, avant de le jeter à la face de Roxane. Il saisit la bouteille qu'il avait retirée lui–même du décolleté de son objet sexuel du moment, avant de renverser ce qu'il restait sur le sexe de celle–ci.

\- Tu peux bouger, maintenant. Tout le monde pourra voir que tu mouilles comme une chienne.

Roxane lui fit un large sourire, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Elle se rapprocha à genoux, les seins à nu, à la vue de tous. Elle commença par rhabiller son amant, plaçant délicatement son sexe dans son pantalon, avant de le refermer et de zipper à nouveau celui–ci. Elle prit sa pochette, ensuite, et en sortit un stylo. Bien que toujours agenouillée entre ses cuisses, elle prit sa main pour écrire son numéro de téléphone.

\- N'hésitez pas à me rappeler si par hasard, vous vous ennuyiez un autre soir.

Marquez la regarda de bas en haut, pinçant à nouveau son téton droit, avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de réutiliser les objets usagés, mais peut–être trouverais–je preneur pour toi… Tire–toi, maintenant.

Roxane hocha la tête, alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires. Quand elle se retourna pour partir, Marquez lui mit une grande claque sur les fesses, déjà retourné à sa conversation avec l'un de ses suivants. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire rentrer à nouveau ses seins dans sa tenue, avant de sortir de l'espace V.I.P. La peine était perdue, ceux–ci ressortaient lamentablement au moindre mouvement de foule autour d'elle. Elle ne s'attarda pas pour autant et sortit rapidement du bâtiment pour rejoindre la voiture où Isabelle la retrouva quelques secondes plus tard.

Tournant obstinément la tête et refusant de décrocher un mot durant tout le trajet retour, elle observa la route durant tout ce temps.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Roxane entra dans le club, Isabelle s'y trouvait déjà depuis un moment. L'oreillette bien en place, elle fit un large sourire au videur qui s'empressa de lui ouvrir, tout en la reluquant de haut en bas. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas lésiné sur la question. Ses spartiates à talon noires se contentaient d’attirer le regard et faire remarquer la courte longueur de sa robe rouge qui dépassait de peu le ras de ses fesses. De même le laçage –tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux– dans son dos laissait parfaitement voir celui–ci et en particulier l'absence de soutien–gorge. Sur le devant, le laçage donnait une impression de corset et maintenait sa poitrine de manière à donner envie d'y toucher. Même si cela ne se faisait pas, le regard pouvait plonger avec plaisir dedans. Un petit coup de pinceau avec paillettes pour éclaircir le creux des deux seins, et le regard y était attiré presque instinctivement. Un collier en cristal noir de baccarat venait parfaire le tout en se glissant juste entre les deux seins, de manière à attirer lui aussi le regard, mais aussi à accentuer la pâleur laiteuse de sa peau. Pour conclure le tout, les cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon déstructuré et vaporeux qui était un encouragement de le défaire et de passer la main dedans pour saisir sa nuque et la forcer à plier, céder aux exigences, aux assauts de l'homme qui prendrait possession d'elle, pour lui imposer le rythme de la pipe qu'il lui infligerait, une fellation d'où s'écoulera un peu de sa salive, de sa bave, le long de sa mâchoire et sa gorge. Rien que sa coiffure était une invitation à la soumettre. Pour finir de convaincre Marquez de cela, une pochette rouge fermement tenue dans sa main, où se trouvaient simplement quelques préservatifs lubrifiés, un stylo et un téléphone portable.  
Par principe, Roxane s'était appliquée une quantité certaine de lubrifiants. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne mouillerait pas assez et au risque de se répéter, elle souhaitait profiter de sa nuit de noces ! Cela ne manqua pas et rapidement après s'être trémoussée pendant un moment face à l'espace V.I.P. où se trouvait Marquez et laissée tripoter ouvertement par un abruti blond, un gorille s'approcha d'elle pour lui proposer de rejoindre l'espace privé. Acceptant avec un sourire, elle fut introduite immédiatement vers Marquez. Elle n'avait pas vu Isabelle, mais elle avait senti à plusieurs reprises son regard sur elle. Elle devait vraisemblablement être dans la coursive pour pouvoir à la fois la suivre du regard et écouter ses conversations grâce au micro dans ses boucles d'oreille. La chose était classique, mais efficace. Marquez fut immédiatement capté par le sillon entre les deux seins de Roxane.  
\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Dante.  
Il lui avait immédiatement pris la main, la forçant à entrer dans son espace de vie. Son souffle caressait doucement sa joue. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle lui répondit avec un sourire charmeur.  
\- Moi aussi, j'en suis parfaitement ravie. Je m'appelle Roxane.  
\- Est–ce que je peux te proposer quelque chose, Roxane ? A boire, par exemple…  
Le tutoiement était déjà arrivé. Elle ne releva pas cela. Autant le laisser être intime, cela l'aiderait certainement.  
\- Une Smirnoff Ice serait parfaite. Serait–il possible que cette perfection soit atteinte ? Demanda–t–elle, minaudant.  
\- La perfection est parfaitement atteignable, répondit–il avant de faire signe à un serveur spécialement à leur disposition et de commander. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.  
L'entraînant sans plus de détails et de fioritures vers le canapé, il la serra entre lui et le dossier de la banquette, une main sur le haut de sa cuisse.  
\- Alors, dis–moi, qu'est–ce qui t'amène ?  
\- J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir. Je me disais que ce club serait parfait pour cela. Est–ce que je me trompe ?  
Elle avait un sourire tendre et soyeux, de ceux que les hommes prenaient systématiquement pour une invitation à aller plus loin.  
\- Tu ne te trompes pas du tout, répondit–il alors que sa main remontait légèrement pour se glisser sous le tissu léger de sa robe. Es–tu aventureuse ?  
Il lui murmura cela à l'oreille. Roxane le pensa prêt à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille, exactement le genre de choses qu'elle détestait, malgré cela, elle lui répondit.  
\- Oui, plutôt. Qu'avez–vous en tête ?  
Le vouvoiement lui était venu comme une idée. Marquez allait certainement apprécier cela. C'était un homme dominateur, qui aimait faire les choses à sa guise, surtout quand il était question d'une femme.  
\- On pourrait peut–être vérifier si tu es réellement rousse, répondit–il dans un sourire.  
Tapotant sur les genoux, il l'incita à s'asseoir ainsi à califourchon. Il avait légèrement écarté les cuisses et quand Roxane prit place sur elles, ses jambes étaient largement ouvertes. Marquez remonta peu à peu ses mains le long des cuisses de Roxane, dévoilant peu à peu la légèreté de ses dessous. Ce fut à ce moment où le serveur revient avec la bouteille.  
\- Mets–là entre ses deux nichons, ordonna–t–il au serveur.  
Il se pencha, écarta le tissu du corset pour suivre l'ordre qu’il venait de recevoir, dévoilant ainsi largement sa poitrine à la vue de Marquez. Une fois cela fait, il s'éloigna et l'autre homme reprit en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Tu portes quelque chose ou pas ?  
Roxane hocha la tête, le rouge lui montant spontanément aux joues. Seigneur, elle connaissait parfaitement son corps et sa sexualité, mais bien peu d'hommes pouvaient se vanter de lui avoir tenu des propos aussi pervers, sur une telle voix qui suintait le mépris pour elle. Soulevant la jupette, il découvrit le micro–string. Et il eut un petit ricanement. Sans aucun respect, il tira sur celui–ci pour découvrit l'intégralité de son pubis et ses poils roux. Il caressa du bout du pouce la fente de son vagin, le maculant de lubrifiant. Il se méprit sur la provenance de cela.  
\- Tu mouilles sacrément, ma salope. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te mettre ce que tu veux. Ici, là, devant tout le monde… Après tout, c'est exactement ce qui est en train de t'exciter.  
La brune actuellement rousse frissonna sous ses mots. Très clairement Marquez se trompa sur la raison de ce frisson. Son sourire pervers et gras le laissait deviner. Simplement, Roxane se sentit sale à cet instant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une devineresse ou une voyante pour prévoir ce qu'elle ferait dès qu'elle sortirait de ce club : aller se laver, se récurer avec une brosse en paille de fer et brûler tout ce qu'elle portait sur elle. Ne plus jamais s'approcher de cette rue, de cet immonde pervers. Ne pas oublier la douche vaginale et le bain de bouche pour se désinfecter. Et peu importe si tous les spécialistes expliquaient qu'il n'y avait pas pire qu'une douche vaginale pour le corps. Elle voulait expulser toute cette saleté d'elle, tous les résidus de cette soirée, dès qu'elle le pourrait. Elle voulait oublier éternellement cette nuit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le service, elle se demanda si elle désirait réellement continuer. Si elle le pourrait, si elle en aurait la force. Elle voulait sa vie parfaite, avec une jolie maison blanche –ou peut–être bleue comme elle en avait vu dans le Sud– avec les volets rouges ou bleu pervenche, au toit d'ardoises ou de lauzes comme on le faisait avant, avec les deux enfants soixante quinze des statistiques, le chien, le jardin d'un vert surnaturel et la jolie barrière blanche en bois. Certes, le cliché était peut–être réellement poussé trop loin, mais elle aspirait à cette vie simple et sans prise de tête. Est–ce que cela serait réellement possible après une telle nuit ? Après un tel dégoût de soi–même et des autres ? Après avoir été un objet, une de ces femmes qui n'est rien d'autre au final qu'un moyen, sans aucune humanité, sans aucun respect, ni même un petit signe d'amour, de sensibilité pour elles, était–il encore possible de revenir dans ce monde relativement idyllique ? Etait–il possible de s'intégrer à nouveau parmi tout le monde, sans jamais avoir peur des hommes et de leurs instincts de prédateurs pervers ? N'aurait–elle pas un jour peur de cet homme qui était la crème des hommes, de ce futur époux qui était incapable de lever la main sur quiconque, de hausser la voix pour écraser les autres ? Alors, qu'elle sentait les doigts de l'immonde pervers entrer en elle sans luxe de délicatesse, elle sut la réponse. Oui, elle aurait peur pour le restant de ses jours et elle devrait se battre pour rester qui elle était réellement au plus profond d'elle–même.  
Lançant un sourire à Marquez, elle tendit la main vers sa pochette pour en retirer un préservatif.  
\- Je n'ai aucune envie de tomber en cloque, lui murmura–t–elle à l'oreille. J'ai encore tant et tant de chose à voir et à vivre…  
Lui, il ricana de son rire gras. Comment un homme aussi mince et musclé pouvait en un seul moment dégager plus de gras qu'un pervers obèse de bas étage ? Etait–ce elle ? Peut–être. Elle n'en savait rien. Simplement la sensation et les faits étaient là. Comment les oublier ? Passer outre ?  
\- Et moi, je n'ai aucune envie de choper les maladies que tu as dû ramasser à te faire tringler par tous les mâles en rut du coin, répliqua–t–il.  
Connard, pensa Roxane. Le plan avait intérêt à marcher, sinon, elle irait elle–même dépecer vivant les abrutis qui avaient foiré les plans précédents et plus encore le salopard qui avait trouvé ce plan et leur avait imposé. Même si le plan marchait, elle envisageait de le faire.  
Dégrafant le bouton du pantalon avant de dézipper la fermeture éclair, elle se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait et renversa un peu du contenu de la bouteille toujours coincée entre ses deux seins entre les deux jambes de Marquez. Celui–ci l'attrapa par les cheveux presque immédiatement.  
\- Lèche, lui intima–t–il l'ordre, alors qu'il la forçait à s'agenouiller entre ses pieds.  
Tentant désespérément d'oublier que le canapé n'avait pas dû être nettoyé depuis l'avant–guerre, ainsi que les miasmes nombreux qui devaient s'y trouver –elle s'estimerait heureuse si une analyse ne révélait que du sperme, de la cyprine et le virus de la grippe, sans autres fluides humains plus ragoûtant– elle suivit l'ordre, lapant du bout de la langue le liquide sucré, tout en se contorsionnant pour essayer de ne pas en répandre plus, même si la bouteille la dérangeait particulièrement. Marquez sembla satisfait de ce qu'elle faisait, vu qu'il releva son visage vers lui en tirant sur ses cheveux.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi j'aime les rousses ? Les vraies, hein… Non ? Je vais te le dire. Parce que vous n'êtes que de grosses salopes prêtes à tout pour vous faire défoncer la chatte. C'est pour ça que vous vous ne mariez jamais. Quel homme sain d'esprit voudrait d'une femme prête à écarter ses cuisses pour se faire ramoner le con par tous les hommes qu'elle croise ?  
La dernière remarque de Marquez fut comme un coup de poignard. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle allait se marier, mais… Dans un tel contexte… Dans une telle manière de faire… Rien n'était plus mal venu comme remarque.  
\- Quoi ? T'as l'air étonnée… Tu croyais quand même pas qu'un mec voudrait d'une chienne comme toi ? Si ? Tu es vraiment mignonne. Dis–moi, c'est quand la dernière fois où tu t'es faite sauter ? Lui demanda–t–il.  
La pupille de ses yeux était dilatée presque à l'extrême. Cela l'excitait de la maintenir sous sa coupe, sous sa domination à sa guise. Pourquoi n'arrivait–elle pas à se glisser dans ce fichu Sub Space ? Au moins, elle se ferait moins maltraiter en apparence.  
\- Hier soir, murmura–t–elle.  
\- J'ai rien entendu, dis–le plus fort, réclama–t–il alors que son sourire prouvait facilement le contraire de ce qu'il disait.  
\- Hier soir, répéta–t–elle plus fort.  
Marquez eut un ricanement.  
\- Je suis certain que si je te demande la fois d'avant, tu me répondras au pire que c'était la veille au soir, si tu ne t'es pas aussi faite tringler dans la journée. Des pouffiasses comme toi, ça passe son temps à coucher. Dommage pour toi que les maisons closes n'existent plus. Tu y aurais fait fortune. Enlève–moi ce truc, conclu–t–il en désignant le micro–string, et après tu vas te frotter la chatte pour pouvoir m'astiquer la queue pleine de ta mouille.  
Obtempérant, elle laissa tomber son sous–vêtement par terre, et prit en main le sexe de l'homme en face d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dur comme du bois. Visiblement, la situation lui plaisait.  
\- Tu vas me mettre le préservatif pour me protéger de tes maladies et après, tu vas t'asseoir sur ma queue pour te faire baiser. Maintenant ! Ordonna–t–il, d’une voix plus forte.  
Roxane ne put s'empêcher à cet instant de sursauter, se maculant de Smirnoff Ice dans le décolleté. Alors qu'elle suivait l'ordre qu'il venait de lui aboyer dessus, elle sentit à cet instant tous les regards qui se portaient sur eux deux. Les autres personnes présentes dans l'espace V.I.P. les regardaient. Cette sensation était étrange. Cela avait quelque chose d'humiliant qu'elle refusait de ressentir, mais… Mais oui, cela n'était pas _qu_ 'humiliant. Il y avait aussi un léger frisson d'envie, d'excitation qui la parcourait. Ce boulot l'avait définitivement rendue bizarre, mais la chose était là. Peut–être qu'avec un peu d'honnêteté elle reconnaîtrait que ce n'était pas que la faute à son job, mais elle n'en était pas là et elle n'envisageait pas que ce soit le cas, ce soir. Alors qu'elle venait s'empaler sur son sexe encapuchonné, elle capta les regards concupiscents autour d'eux. Seigneur faites qu'il ne pense pas à l'offrir aux porcs de sa cour, qu'il ne donne pas ses restes aux animaux qui l'entouraient. Le dossier disait qu'il ne le faisait pas, mais avec sa chance ce serait bien le moment de changer d'avis. Visiblement pour lui, ses salopes étaient trop bien pour les autres, au même titre qu'il ne réutilisait pas une femme une seconde fois.  
Elle le sentit la pénétrer, l'emplir complètement. Elle et Hadrien faisaient l'amour régulièrement, mais avec le temps, son corps s'était aussi habitué au sien. Cette queue nouvelle, plus large, plus épaisse la remplissait différemment. Elle avait la sensation d'être pleine, mais d'une autre manière qu'à son habitude. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, quand Marquez plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui imposer son rythme et la força à le laisser aller au plus profond de sa chatte. Elle était remplie, pleine d'une queue nouvelle, qui ne l'avait jamais touchée. Elle allait et venait sur ce sexe turgescent, au rythme imposé par Marquez. La boisson dans la bouteille de verre se répandait régulièrement dans son décolleté, le rendant poisseux et luisant d'alcool et de sucre. Elle sentait les regards des autres chiens de la meute se poser sur elle, la dévorer des yeux, se délecter du sein qui peu à peu se dévoilait sous les assauts de leur chef et maître. Celui–ci jouit finalement au bout d'un moment. Lui arrachant la bouteille d'entre ses seins, il cracha à même sa peau, avant de finir de dénuder ses deux seins. Il lui pinça les tétons, ricanant de la manière la plus sordide qu'il soit.  
\- T'es une vraie salope, toi… Ajouta–t–il avant de la repousser d'un coup sur le sol, son sexe sortant d'elle ainsi.  
Elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, la chatte à l'air, à la vue de tous et surtout des chiens suiveurs qui s'étaient approchés d'eux. Certains même étaient presque accoudés sur la banquette du canapé. Elle s'apprêtait à se repousser, quand la voix de Marquez claqua à nouveau.  
\- Ne bouge pas !  
Il ôta le préservatif, ne noua, avant de le jeter à la face de Roxane. Il saisit la bouteille qu'il avait retirée lui–même du décolleté de son objet sexuel du moment, avant de renverser ce qu'il restait sur le sexe de celle–ci.  
\- Tu peux bouger, maintenant. Tout le monde pourra voir que tu mouilles comme une chienne.  
Roxane lui fit un large sourire, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Elle se rapprocha à genoux, les seins à nu, à la vue de tous. Elle commença par rhabiller son amant, plaçant délicatement son sexe dans son pantalon, avant de le refermer et de zipper à nouveau celui–ci. Elle prit sa pochette, ensuite, et en sortit un stylo. Bien que toujours agenouillée entre ses cuisses, elle prit sa main pour écrire son numéro de téléphone.  
\- N'hésitez pas à me rappeler si par hasard, vous vous ennuyiez un autre soir.  
Marquez la regarda de bas en haut, pinçant à nouveau son téton droit, avant de répondre.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de réutiliser les objets usagés, mais peut–être trouverais–je preneur pour toi… Tire–toi, maintenant.  
Roxane hocha la tête, alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires. Quand elle se retourna pour partir, Marquez lui mit une grande claque sur les fesses, déjà retourné à sa conversation avec l'un de ses suivants. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire rentrer à nouveau ses seins dans sa tenue, avant de sortir de l'espace V.I.P. La peine était perdue, ceux–ci ressortaient lamentablement au moindre mouvement de foule autour d'elle. Elle ne s'attarda pas pour autant et sortit rapidement du bâtiment pour rejoindre la voiture où Isabelle la retrouva quelques secondes plus tard.  
Tournant obstinément la tête et refusant de décrocher un mot durant tout le trajet retour, elle observa la route durant tout ce temps.


	9. Chapter 9

Ce ne fut qu'après être arrivées toutes les deux, qu'elle finit par décrocher la mâchoire. Malheureusement, ce ne fut que pour lancer un "je vais me doucher" sans appel. Jok fronça les sourcils.  
\- Elle t'a dit quoi dans la voiture ?  
Isabelle secoua la tête.  
\- Absolument rien. Elle n'a pas décroché un mot. Tu sais… J'étais en face et ce n’était pas très beau à voir. Elle était loin d'être bien. Marquez, c'est un gros porc. Je n’ai pas eu l'impression qu'il avait le moindre respect pour elle. C'était difficile à voir. Elle refuse de parler, mais j'aimerais tant qu'elle le fasse…  
Jok hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Il prit la jeune femme contre lui, durant une seconde.  
\- Va faire le début du débriefing avec le staff hiérarchique. Je m'occupe d'elle.  
La blonde hésita un instant, avant d'accepter d'un signe de la tête. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le moment.  
Jok longea les couloirs lugubres à cette heure de la nuit pour finir par arriver devant la porte de la chambre que les filles utilisaient généralement. Toquant un coup à la porte, il entra sans bruits excessifs dans la pièce. Immédiatement, il entendit l'eau qui coulait à gros flots dans la salle de bain. Il toqua à nouveau à la porte de celle–ci, avant d'entrer.  
\- Rox', c'est moi. Je crois… Qu'il faudrait que nous parlions.  
Sa voix était aussi douce que possible, car il se doutait aisément que la jeune femme réagirait mal. Celle–ci sursauta et se retourna vers l'intrus. Son visage rappelait aisément celui d'un animal traqué.  
\- Je… Je n'ai pas envie de parler, Jok. Je veux juste être seule et me laver. S'il te plait.  
Le Joker secoua la tête.  
\- Tu as surtout besoin de parler, parce que sinon, tu vas t'ébouillanter comme une écrevisse et cela ferait tâche pour ta nuit de noces, tenta–t–il avec un peu d'humour.  
\- Je… Commença–t–elle, avant de se taire.  
Elle tourna le dos à la porte de la douche, avant de reprendre.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me marier, tu sais. Je… C'était horrible, Jok.  
Les larmes coulaient enfin. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de la douche et tendit le bras pour couper l'eau. Il l'attira contre lui et l'enveloppa dans l'immense serviette qui se trouvait à portée de main. La gardant contre lui, il lui caressa doucement le dos. Il la fit lentement glisser au sol avec lui, les faisant s'asseoir.   
\- Shhht. Ecoute, je suis là. Raconte–moi ce qui s'est passé. Dis–moi tout…  
Les pleurs se firent plus lourds, les sanglots plus nombreux.  
\- Il… Il m'a baisée. C'était juste horrible. J'ai l'impression d'encore le sentir me toucher. Je ne sais pas comment faire, Jok. C'est… Samedi, je vais être mariée et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si… Est–ce que je vais arriver à supporter qu'il me touche ? Est–ce que je veux encore me marier, après ça ?  
Ses mains se crispaient sur ses muscles des épaules, au rythme de ses sanglots.  
\- Qu'est–ce qui te fait peur ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait te retrouver ? Recommencer ?  
Roxane secoua la tête.  
\- J'ai peur de ce que je vais faire. Et si je me mettais à me débattre ? Et si je lui faisais mal ? Je sais _tuer_ ! Je suis tellement sale, Jok. Tellement…  
Elle sanglotait furieusement dans ses bras, alors que ses derniers mots semblaient se briser dans sa gorge. Elle–même semblait brisée par ce qu'elle disait.  
\- Tu n'es pas sale. Tu as fait ton boulot. C'est… Rox, écoute, je l'ai déjà dit à des femmes violées, alors écoute. Tu n'es pas sale. C'est lui qui est à blâmer. Pas toi. Tu avais le pouvoir de tout cesser. De lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Tu as fait le choix d'aller jusqu'au bout de ta mission, d'être celle par qui la Justice ferait son travail. Moi, je suis fier de toi.  
Elle eut un rire mouillé.  
\- Il n'y a que toi pour dire ce genre de chose. Je ne suis pas une femme violée. J'ai accepté cette mission.  
\- Tu sais, lui murmura–t–il tout en remettant ses cheveux en place, tu peux peut–être simplement dire une vérité à Hadrien. Pas l'exacte vérité, mais quelque chose parlant de ton histoire de ce que tu ressens. Je sais qu'il comprendra. Déjà, il ne dit rien sur tes multiples frasques avec Isa, alors, hormis être la crème des crèmes, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut être.  
Elle posa son front contre l'épaule avant d'enlacer quelques secondes son ami.  
\- Je… Tu sors, je finis de me laver, je résous mon problème de toison pubienne et j'arrive. D'accord ?  
\- Nikel pour moi. Tu veux que je t'attende pour rejoindre la réunion ?  
Roxane alla pour secouer la tête, avant de se retenir.  
\- Oui, je veux bien.  
Elle avait failli refuser, mais… Elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule. Pas tout de suite.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion, Isabelle était en train de finir son propre exposé face aux deux généraux et au capitaine Leroi. S'asseyant entre ses deux collègues pour faire face, Roxane serra fort la main de celle–ci sous la table, quand elle fut à côté d'elle. Le Joker commença à développer son propre point de vue, le fait que les nanotraceurs semblaient parfaitement marcher, que personne ne semblait avoir pris en filature Isabelle et Roxane, etc. Pendant ce temps–ci, la première s'activait autour de la seconde pour préparer sa coloration brune. Elles n'écoutaient en apparence que d'une oreille distraite, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.  
\- Je vais être très claire, fit Roxane dès que ce fut à son tour. La prochaine fois, vous irez prendre une pute. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, c'est le même prix. Parce que vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre pour être baisée et traitée comme un vide couille. Maintenant, vous allez écouter mon rapport, mais vous allez aussi entendre ce qu'il m'a dit et fait, pour que vous ayez conscience que dans un autre cas de figure, vous n'auriez été que des complices d'un violeur pervers et que je vous aurais fait traîner en prison. _Tous_. Je suis donc rentrée dans le club sans réel problème. Je correspondais au type de cliente qui rentrait…  
Elle raconta, raconta, … Une heure plus tard, sa couleur avait bien prise, avait été rincée et elle repartait en voiture –Jok leur avait proposé de les déposer– jusqu’à l’appart d’Isabelle. Arrivée juste en bas, elle eut une hésitation.  
\- Isa…  
\- C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas. Je m'en doutais et Jok' aussi, tu sais.  
Fronçant les sourcils, elle leur fit signe qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris.  
\- Tu veux rentrer chez toi, expliqua le brun. Reste, je t'emmène.  
Enlaçant durant quelques secondes son amie, elle lui murmura un merci à l'oreille. Une fois arrivée en bas de chez elle, elle fit de même avec son chauffeur.  
\- Merci d'avoir été là.  
\- Ca a été un plaisir… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, je suppose.  
Elle eut un rire. Elle voyait parfaitement. Un dernier geste de la main, elle s'engouffra dans l'allée de son immeuble et rentra chez elle. Enlevant tee–shirt, soutien–gorge et pantalon dans le salon, elle se glissa le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre. Elle récupéra là l'immense tee–shirt d'Hadrien dans lequel elle dormait pour l'enfiler avant de se glisser avec lui dans le lit.  
\- Qu'esmm fais là ? Murmura celui–ci clairement à moitié endormi.  
Roxane eut un petit rire. Elle aimait son homme ainsi. Avec ses défauts, mais surtout ses attentions.  
\- J'avais envie de dormir avec toi. Je te raconterai demain.  
Hadrien poussa un grognement qui valait certainement pour un "oui", alors que sa fiancée se glissait dans ses bras, avant de suivre ceux de Morphée, pour un sommeil bien plus calme et serein que ce qu'elle aurait pensé de prime abord.

***

Quand Roxane sortit peu à peu du sommeil, elle sentit un souffle contre sa joue, une légère bise dans ses cheveux. Elle aurait pu se tendre, mais il y avait cette odeur tout autour d'elle. Une odeur de bois de santal et d'eau de Cologne. Le parfum typique de son fiancé. Cela la rassurait.  
\- Alors, ma belle au bois dormant, que s'est–il passé, hier ? Murmura–t–il, alors qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux.  
Roxane ouvrit les yeux, avant de se caler un peu mieux contre son amant, à la recherche d’un peu de tendresse.  
\- Si je te raconte tout, tu me décongèleras des pancakes et tu me feras ton chocolat chaud maison ?  
Hadrien eut un rire, chaud, onctueux comme son chocolat. Cet homme était la perfection faite homme. Définitivement. Qui réagirait ainsi dans ce genre de situation ?  
\- Tu ne serais pas en train de retourner la situation à ton avantage, Chérie ? Mais soit. Je ferais l'immense sacrifice de te décongeler tout ce que tu voudras.  
\- Je… Commença–t–elle, avant de se blottir un peu plus contre son fiancé. Hier, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça aurait dû. J'ai… Ta surprise n'a pas marché comme on le voulait, alors quand Isa a proposé de sortir en boîte, c'était une bonne idée, une manière de fêter ma dernière nuit de jeune femme non mariée et sans mère sur le dos pour que tout soit parfait. Je lui ai piqué une jolie robe. On s'est faites belles, enfin tu nous connais. Sauf que dans la boite… Il y avait des types. J'étais comme paralysée. Tu me connais, je crie, je ne suis pas discrète, mais là… J'étais paralysée, incapable de bouger. Et ce type a commencé à me peloter. Isa était allée nous chercher un truc à boire. Je devais l'attendre. Mes seins, mes fesses et…  
Elle eut un geste de la tête.  
\- Ton sexe ? Proposa doucement Hadrien, alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur elle, sans même s'en rendre compte.  
\- Oui, souffla Roxane. Ils ne m'ont pas… Il m'a juste touchée, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger, agir. Je me suis sentie si impuissante. Ce qui m'a fait réagir, c'est quand un second a tendu la main vers moi. Je ne pouvais plus. Je me suis dégagée. On est rentrée et même après m'être lavée, je n'avais qu'une envie. Je voulais être ici, avec toi. Juste toi.  
Hadrien enferma sa fiancée dans ses bras, prêt à la garder éternellement là.  
\- Je ne te lâche plus. Ça te dit pour dessert au déjeuner que je te fasse une mousse au chocolat ?  
\- Moui… J'adore l'idée, même si j'ai un peu l'impression de t'arnaquer au final.  
Son futur époux leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il la reconnaissait parfaitement, dans cette attitude. Elle semblait encore s'étonner après autant d'années qu'il s'intéresse à elle. C'était étrange comme attitude. Le plus étrange là–dedans était qu'elle était courtisée. Les mecs la trouvaient plutôt sexy –en fait, ils disaient qu'elle était "bonne" pour être exact, mais il n'avait pas réellement envie de cautionner que sa nana soit _bonne_ , il préférait donc dire "sexy"– et il n'était pas rare qu'elle se fasse reluquer. Pourtant, elle semblait trop ailleurs pour s'en rendre compte. La scène qu'il avait préférée depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, était la fois où un type lui envoyait des mails pour soi-disant parler techniques. Il voulait en réalité la draguer. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte. Elle laissait même traîner les mails durant plusieurs jours, ce qui devait mettre une sacrée pression à l’autre type. Beaucoup de mecs à sa place pourraient être inquiets. Simplement avec elle, c'était bien plus simple de paraître comme étant un copain cool qui faisait confiance à sa nana. Ce qui objectivement ne l'empêchait pas d'être malgré tout relativement jaloux. Il soupçonnait Roxane d'en avoir parfaitement conscience et d'accepter cela tant que son attitude ne dépassait pas une certaine limite.  
Déposant un dernier baiser sur la tempe de sa future femme, il se leva pour préparer son petit–déjeuner, après l'avoir enjoint de rester dans le lit. Un petit–déjeuner au lit, cela ne se ratait sous aucun prétexte, alors Roxane attrapa l'oreiller à côté d'elle pour enfouir le bout de son nez dedans et somnoler encore un moment. Ce ne fut que bien après qu'elle fut réveillée par une odeur de pancakes et de sirop d'érable.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxane leva la main pour replacer une mèche quand un coup sec vint sur sa main.  
\- Roxane, tu vas arrêter avec tes cheveux ! Tu as déjà été odieuse avec la coiffeuse et après tu vas t'en plaindre indéfiniment quand tu regarderas les photos ! Claqua la voix de sa mère.  
A croire que c'était elle qui se mariait et non sa fille. Depuis son arrivée la veille au soir, elle avait absolument tout critiqué, du choix de sa robe au menu du repas, en passant par son choix de ne pas se marier à l'Eglise. Il n'y avait bien que le futur mari qui n'avait pas eu droit à sa critique en règle. Encore heureux que sa future belle–mère se sentait plus en adéquation avec leurs choix en terme de mariage que sa propre mère.  
\- Maman, tu ne voudrais pas aller voir les demoiselles d'honneur ? J'ai peur qu'elles ne se perdent. Tu peux le faire, Maman ? Demanda, le plus calmement possible la future mariée.  
Ce fut avec un bonheur infini qu'elle vit enfin sa mère s'éloigner et la laisser tranquille un moment. Moment bien court, car quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient frapper à la porte. Du moins ce fut ce que Isabelle et Roxane crurent au premier abord. En réalité, c'était Jok et la cousine de Roxane qui s'étaient échappés ensemble de la surveillance des enfants d'honneur à l'arrivée d'Eleonor Gerbier, abandonnant ainsi la jeune sœur de la future mariée, Ophélie, aux griffes tyranniques de sa mère.  
\- Comment ça se passe en bas ? Demanda immédiatement Roxane.  
\- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Hadrien dirige cela d'une main de maître et Justin l'aide, répondit du tac au tac sa cousine.  
Celle–ci s'était mariée avant elle et son mari avait tout organisé de A à Z, presque. Il était une merveille d'homme, ayant de l'organisation et du bon sens. Que demander de plus ? Certainement le ciel, à ce stade–là. Avec lui, Hadrien devait être en de bonnes mains, tout comme leur mariage.  
\- Bon, je dois descendre dans une demi–heure pour monter dans la voiture et tous les autres doivent déjà être en place à la mairie.  
\- Et je m'occupe de faire vider la maison dans dix minutes, la coupa Jok. Pour qu'il ne reste plus que vous deux. Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un remonte l'allée avec toi ?  
La discussion était revenue à plusieurs reprises sur la table, mais son père était mort et Roxane n'avait pas envie de le remplacer par quiconque, alors, elle avait fait le choix d'entrer seule dans la salle de mariage, sans personne à ses côtés, avant de rejoindre son fiancé. Elle en avait entendu parler de cette décision. Hormis Hadrien, Isa et Jok', cela semblait traumatiser tout le monde. Ces deux derniers semblaient surtout s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite. Néanmoins, c'était bon. L'essentiel était là : Hadrien serait au bout de son chemin et tous deux feraient le reste du voyage.

Elles entendaient les invités peu à peu se diriger vers la sortie pour rejoindre la mairie à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Pour la beauté du geste, elles devaient arriver en voiture. Ils avaient choisi une Excalibur Série II. Après avoir réfléchi durant un temps, ils avaient décrété que c'était la voiture parfaite pour un mariage. Roxane avait ajouté que ce serait idéal par rapport à sa robe. Elle était blanc cassée et proche d'une robe de princesse. Sa poitrine était enfermée dans un bustier en satin avec de la dentelle de Calais. Sa taille était marquée, alors que ses hanches étaient cachées sous le début des jupons. En effet, elle portait plusieurs jupons sous le bas de sa robe, même si cela n’était plus du tout à la mode. Cela permettait de donner une impression plus bouffante. Le bas de la robe, quant à lui, était plus coloré. Sur une base de blanc, une dentelle bordeaux serpentait en fines arabesques. De légers voiles d'organza translucides venaient parsemer le tout pour éthérer sa silhouette. A cela s'ajoutaient, enfin, les immenses gants blancs et le voile perlé. Celui-ci prenait sa place sur le chignon déstructuré que la coiffeuse lui avait fait. Le reste de sa tenue restait très simple. Elle portait juste deux petits diamants aux oreilles, une étole en organza pour venir sur ses épaules et ses chaussures à talon blanches, elle aussi. Elle avait cassé ces dernières en faisant du ménage et des étirements régulièrement.  
Les scènes avaient été relativement épiques et avaient généré un certain nombre de moquerie de la part d'Isa. Visiblement, cela était parfaitement hilarant de la voir passer l'aspirateur et faire le repassage en jogging, mais avec de très fines chaussures. Enfin, le frère d'Hadrien n’avait pas plus raté celui-ci. Il cassait ses chaussures de mariage qu'il cassait de son côté en passant la serpillière et aller récupérer ses costumes au pressing. Roxane refusait tout net d'entendre parler de repasser des chemises. Elle avait en horreur cela, à cause de son angoisse sur les questions de plis. Alors, comme Hadrien n'envisageait pas de se mettre au repassage de haut niveau, il avait pris l'option "pressing". Option pour laquelle Roxane ne faisait absolument rien. Elle ne les déposait pas et elle n'allait pas plus les chercher pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était le choix d'Hadrien et qu'il aurait à faire avec. Il ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant. Il était parfaitement d'accord sur le principe. Il n'avait pas à lui déléguer l'intégralité des tâches domestiques. Ils essayaient de les équilibrer au quotidien. Souvent cela se faisait sur les courses et la cuisine.  
Enfin, quand elle sortit de la voiture, ce fut avec un réel plaisir qu'elle vit que le soleil avait fait son œuvre et que la température était parfaite. A croire que quelqu'un avait payé la météo pour être de son côté. Ou peut–être était–ce juste de la chance, néanmoins, ce n'est qu'un détail. Il était bien plus rassurant et agréable à imaginer qu'une tierce personne avait été payée pour cela. Enfin, peut–être pas rassurant, mais au moins, la crainte de la malchance proportionnelle au bonheur n’était pas à craindre. Pas trop. Alors qu'elle grimpait les quelques marches menant à la salle des mariages, elle lança un regard à Isabelle, qui lui rendit un signe de tête. Oui, elles allaient pouvoir faire ce mariage parfaitement. Sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre accroc. Les demoiselles d'honneur se trouvaient dehors, avec sa sœur, prêtes à entrer en marche. Elles étaient surexcitées. Sa sœur, Ophélie, avait bien du mal à les garder à peu près calmes. En voyant la mariée, elles eurent un murmure d'excitation plus que notable. Abandonnant toute tentative de les maîtriser, elle les laissa courir vers la future mariée. Les enlaçant toutes durant quelques secondes, elle s'accroupit pour leur parler.  
\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a dit ?  
Elle eut des hochements de tête enthousiastes de la part des quatre petites filles.  
\- Alors, on fait tout pareil ! Et… Chut, ajouta–t–elle en se posant un doigt sur les lèvres, il ne faut pas le dire aux garçons, mais pour vous, après la cérémonie, quand on sortira tous, il y a des smarties. C'est un secret, même Hadrien ne le sait pas. Alors vous ne dites rien et restez bien sages, d'accord ?  
A nouveau, elles hochèrent la tête, en tentant d'être discrètes. Hadrien de son côté avait dit exactement la même chose aux garçons d'honneur, sauf que pour eux, ce serait des M&m's. Le truc n'était qu'à moitié malhonnête et devrait leur permettre d'éviter un certain nombre de catastrophes et de couettes tirées. En passant à côté de sa sœur, Roxane eut juste le plaisir de l'entendre râler qu'elle aussi désirait des Smarties. Le coup était prévu, une boîte avait été aussi prise pour elle. Quand elle entra dans la salle, laissant les portes ouvertes, Hadrien la regarda comme si elle était parfaite. Visiblement, elle avait bien fait les choses.  
\- Tu es superbe, lui murmura–t–il à l'oreille, une fois qu'elle fut assise à côté de son futur époux.  
\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui souffla–t–elle, gentiment moqueuse, alors que sa main venait saisir celle de son compagnon.  
Le maire face à eux eut un sourire en les voyant tous les deux. Des couples mignons, il en voyait souvent, mais il n'était pas près de s'en lasser. Ils n'étaient pas désagréables quand on les croisait, contrairement aux futurs divorcés qui avaient tendance à s'étriper sur le pas de la porte de son bureau. Ce n'était pas de son ressort, mais il n'empêchait pas qu'il en retrouvait régulièrement. La cérémonie s'écoula comme il fallait durant la lecture des articles.  
\- Monsieur Hadrien Roche, voulez–vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Roxane Olivia Gerbier, ici présente ?  
\- Oui, je le veux, répondit fermement le jeune homme.  
\- Mademoiselle Roxane Olivia Gerbier voulez–vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Hadrien Roche, ici présent ? Continua le maire.  
\- Oui, je le veux, répondit tout aussi fermement la future jeune mariée.  
\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Je suppose que vous pouvez vous embrasser, conclut–il en les voyant agir sans même attendre qu'il le propose, avant de se tourner vers l'assistance. Ils sont toujours comme ça ?  
Tous les invités éclatèrent de rire. C'était en effet tellement typique de Roxane et Hadrien. Ils avaient tendance à oublier le reste du monde par moment. Quand ils étaient dans une période "couple", bien souvent le reste du monde pouvait s'effondrer qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué. En même temps, ils étaient assez peu classiques dans leurs manières d'agir. Qui iraient se marier alors qu'elle allait être diplômée dans un petit mois et que lui ne travaillait que depuis un an ? C'était ainsi, ils ne fonctionnaient pas comme les autres et c'était peut–être tant mieux, en réalité. Cela permettait qu'ils fonctionnent bien, en réalité. Quand Roxane lui avait expliqué que l'armée la recrutait, quelques semaines avant leur mariage, il avait été parfaitement heureux. D'autres avaient un peu râlé à cette idée, mais au final, l'essentiel restait que son époux –son époux !!!– avait été heureux de cette opportunité. L'essentiel était là.  
Roxane gloussa une seconde alors que le baiser finissait. Ils étaient mariés, le ciel ne leur était pas tombé sur la tête et tout semblait être prêt à bien se finir. Alors que tous les deux sortaient sous les hourras de leurs proches, leur livret de famille en main, Hadrien enlaça sa femme. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un fin psychologue, un lecteur des micro-spasmes du visage ou que sais–je encore. N'importe qui pouvait le deviner. Ils étaient heureux.


	11. Chapter 11

Malgré l'entraînement, quand arriva l'heure de se retirer discrètement, vers quatre ou cinq heure du mat', après avoir grignoté paresseusement un morceau de chou de la pièce montée et un morceau de fondant au chocolat –petit caprice de la mariée qui avait argumenté que traditionnellement c'était le choix de la mariée et que donc elle avait forcément raison– Roxane eut un plaisir infini à retirer sa si jolie paire de chaussure de mariage. Bon, elle les avait déjà ôtées sous la table durant le repas, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle était malgré tout heureuse de les ôter tout court. Les laissant tomber dès l'entrée de leur suite –petite folie qu'ils avaient décidé comme ils ne pouvaient pas partir avant plusieurs mois en lune de miel–, elle se retourna vers son époux.  
\- Monsieur mon époux, que diriez–vous de folies nocturnes ? Minauda–t–elle.  
\- Madame mon épouse, je n'osais vous le demander, répondit–il sur le même ton.  
L'entraînant vers le lit, ils se laissèrent tomber dessus. Hadrien prit le temps de l'observer, avant de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de sa femme.  
\- Je crois que nous nous en sommes bien sortis, tous les deux. Nous avons eu un beau mariage. Il y avait la large majorité de nos familles. Il n'y a pas eu de catastrophes. Et j'ai découvert la plus belle des mariées. Même si ta sœur était pas mal, non plus…  
\- Tu ne vas pas me faire un syndrome Pippa Middleton, j'espère ? Lui répondit–elle en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Est–ce que cela veut dire que je vais hériter du trône du royaume de Grande–Bretagne et que j'ai épousé une nana carrément classe et carrément chaude ?  
Levant les yeux au ciel, elle éclata de rire. Seigneur, c'était le pire compliment possible, mais en même temps, vu l'heure, elle adorait. Absolument typique d'Hadrien et c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, aussi. Il avait commencé à délasser son haut, avant de commencer à parsemer son buste de baisers légers. Elle frissonnait sous les légères caresses. Il la déshabilla peu à peu. Elle se retrouva presque nue face à son mari, qu'elle dénudait tout aussi efficacement. L'allongeant totalement sur le lit moelleux de leur suite, Hadrien finit par ôter à la va-vite ses derniers vêtements.  
Ses baisers couraient peu à peu sur la peau de la jeune femme, alors que ses mains se crispaient, caressaient et attiraient contre elle le corps de son époux. Gémissements, soupirs, embrassades et frôlements. Des dents qui raclent la peau fine et délicate. Frissons de sentir un souffle chaud contre sa peau. Ses mains un peu rêches de ne jamais mettre de crème malgré une présence de pots hydratants dans toutes les pièces depuis leur emménagement commun. Le souffle irrégulier d'Hadrien, autant de désir que d'anticipation. Tout ce qui depuis cinq ans peuplait sa vie privée, mais aussi sa vie fantasmatique et sexuelle. Même si elle le connaissait par cœur, qu'elle avait cartographié chaque centimètre de peau de son mari, et c'était certainement vrai, mais il demeurait changeant, différent à chaque instant. Il n'était pas exactement le même qu'hier ou que demain. Pour autant cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Etait–elle la même au creux de ce lit que quand elle s'entraînait à esquiver les coups ? Etait–elle simplement la même quand elle cuisinait pour leur repas du soir de quand elle lisait les derniers comptes–rendus à propos de leurs potentielles cibles ? Pouvait–on croire que quand elle bouquinait dans le canapé convertible, elle était aussi la même femme que celle qui s'exerçait aux armes ? Elle ne croyait pas. A certains moments, elle avait l'impression d'être Angelina Jolie dans _Mr and Mrs Smith_ avec deux vies aussi différentes. Elle espérait simplement que la fin ne serait pas aussi sanglante. Elle espérait aussi éventuellement qu'Hadrien n'était pas un agent secret de son côté. Le point positif est qu'il resterait extrêmement bien conservé, si malgré tout c’était le cas. Pas certain que ce soit de son goût pour autant. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'elle avait l'impression par moment d'être deux femmes tellement différentes. D'un côté, il y avait cette femme normale, qui cuisinait pour son mari, qui bouquinait, qui sortait au cinéma avec des copines. De l'autre, il y avait cet agent secret qui était capable de tirer à vue, de tuer, de voler des documents, de suivre et participer à des opérations qui la dépassaient largement. Elle était ces deux femmes à la fois, sans en être franchement l'une ou franchement l'autre. Autour de l’année écoulée, ses supérieurs avaient remarqué qu'elle était plutôt bonne en tir et depuis peu, elle suivait une formation similaire aux tireurs d'élite. Jok et Isa plaisantaient beaucoup à ce sujet. Jok avait visiblement une certaine affinité pour les couteaux. Malheureusement, il n’en était pas de même avec les cartes à jouer au grand dam de ses deux petites camarades de jeu. Isa, elle, semblait avoir des facilités au combat rapproché. Le Capitaine Leroi n'en avait pas été réellement étonné. Cela ressemblait à qui elles étaient au plus profond d'elles–mêmes, même si elles refusaient de le montrer, de se dévoiler. D'un côté, la volonté de ne pas se mouiller, de rester en retrait, quand l'autre fonçait dans le tas sans grands soucis pour cela. De l’autre, il y avait aussi le côté naturellement sportif d'Isabelle qui ressortait quand Roxane préférait la réflexion à l'action, le bon choix plutôt que l'impulsif. Elles restaient très douées quand il était question d’autre chose que leurs spécialités, mais quand rien ne les forçait à aller contre leur nature, elles préféraient agir ainsi. Qui irait leur reprocher ?  
Ainsi, Roxane n'était pas certaine de n'être qu'une seule personne. Qu’est–ce que l'autre femme, celle qui souriait et avait la réputation d'être maladroite, penserait de son alter ego tirant au fusil ? Ayant appris à le monter et le démonter ? Car, elle s'entraînait tous les jours à mieux tirer, à faire attention au monde qui l'entourait pour toujours rendre ses tirs plus précis. Mais, elle savait aussi pondérer un fusil. Enfin, elle l'apprenait du moins. Trouver l'exact réglage pour que l'arme ne fasse réellement plus qu'un avec la volonté de son propriétaire, que son poids soit une telle évidence que son légitime propriétaire puisse systématiquement atteindre l'endroit précis que l’on visait, que sa trajectoire ne touche que ce qui est réellement attendu. Ce réglage si délicat, si spécial que seul le propriétaire pouvait réellement le faire. Oh, bien sûr, les maîtres d'armes savent aussi, mais ils ne peuvent jamais être aussi pointilleux, précis que celui qui va réellement utiliser l'arme. Il arrivait que ce ne soit qu’une question de quart de millimètre, d'une précision que presque tous diraient factice. Sauf que quand on tirait avec, quand on tirait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, on sentait une légère différence. Peut–être était–ce une sorte de placebo, mais pourtant, c'était ainsi. Elle n'avait pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour dire que l'autre femme en elle, celle qui était bien présentable, elle, elle n'aimerait pas tout cela. Pourtant, elles n’étaient qu'une, au final.  
C'était une exclamation d'Hadrien qui la fit sortir de son monde de sensations éthérées et agréables, post–orgasmiques, alors qu'elle somnolait dans ses bras, et qu'il cherchait le léger drap qu'ils avaient repoussé pour les couvrir pour la nuit.  
\- Comment est–ce que tu t'es fait ça ? Murmura–t–il mi–amusé, mi–navré par ses aptitudes à se blesser.  
Se contorsionnant légèrement, elle chercha à voir de quoi son mari lui parlait, quand elle vit l'énorme bleu qu'elle avait en bas des reins.  
\- C'est… Commença–t–elle.  
 _Et il la repoussa violemment sur le sol. Elle n'était rien dans son regard, juste un objet dont il se débarrassait. Marquez n'en avait rien à faire. Elle se sentait souillée au plus profond d'elle–même. Elle n'avait rien de la princesse des contes de fées. Elle n'était pas l'être idéal que semblait croire Hadrien. Non, elle n'était pas même humaine. Elle était simplement un objet animé, tel les esclaves romains, dans lequel il s'était assouvi et qu'il avait avilie pour son simple plaisir. Elle n'était pas même une pute, car il aurait encore fallu la payer. Non. Elle était… Plus rien. L'annihilation de qui elle était, de l'humanité même en elle. Elle n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un tas de chair, de sang et une chatte. Rien d'autre._  
\- C'est rien, répondit–elle avec un sourire factice. Je suis tombée, tu me connais.  
Son époux secoua la tête, avant de tirer le drap sur leurs deux corps nus.  
\- Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi, tu sais, lui murmura–t–il avant de l'embrasser doucement. Un jour, tu vas réellement te faire mal.  
Roxane eut un sourire avant de se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de son compagnon. La journée de mariage ne devait surtout pas être gâchée par l’abruti de patron de la boite de nuit et les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Il était évident que l'autre Roxane désapprouverait parfaitement tout cela, mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et un mauvais souvenir n'entrait pas dans ses possibles. Il était vrai, par contre, que mentir –ou plutôt omettre des détails dans son explication– n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose. Fermant les yeux, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'ignorer tout cela. Après tout, contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, cela n'avait pas gâché sa nuit de noces. Bon, certes, elle avait tendance à faire un bond quand on la touchait sans qu'elle n'ait entendu arriver la personne, mais objectivement combien de personnes cela représentait–il ? Dans son entourage proche, il y avait Jok et Isa, qui la faisaient bondir ainsi. Éventuellement, Hadrien, aussi, quand ils étaient juste tous les deux à la maison, et qu'elle était parfaitement détendue, dans son monde. Cela limitait un peu le risque. Au pire, elle pouvait parfaitement argumenter à propos du stress du mariage, puis de son Master, puis de son boulot, puis… Bah, d'ici Décembre, elle devrait bien trouver une autre source légitime et parfaitement crédible de stress. La réussite de son premier dîner de Noël en famille pourrait certainement faire une excuse parfaitement valable. Surtout si elle ajoutait l'excuse "mais tu sais bien, en hiver, j'ai toujours une petite forme". Ce serait parfait.  
Malgré toutes ses pensées, elle finit rapidement par s'endormir du sommeil du juste dans les bras de son époux. La journée l'avait bien plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et il se pourrait que dormir avec une certaine personne lui faisait bien plus de bien que ce qu'elle ne pourrait soupçonner de prime abord.


	12. Chapter 12

En arrivant dans son bureau, Isabelle eut un gémissement. Oh, non… Ils n'allaient pas leur faire cela. Le dossier sur son bureau était purement et simple énorme et surtout, _surtout_ sur son dessus, se trouvait un logo bien connu. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas leur faire ce coup, non ? C'était une blague de Roxane et de Jok. N'est–ce pas ?  
En ouvrant le dossier, elle se rendit bien compte et cela très rapidement que ce n'était en rien une blague. Alors que Roxane parlait d'aller au cirque pour qu'ils se changent tous les idées, on ne trouvait rien de mieux que justement les envoyer au cirque pour enquêter ! Elle se demandait dans quelle mesure leur hiérarchie ne les détestait pas. Peut–être était–ce une sorte de punition collective car Roxane n'avait invité à son mariage que le Lieutenant Joe Marot et non leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques. Certes, ils auraient eu à décliner pour des raisons de discrétion, mais malgré tout, elle les soupçonnait d'être vexés et de se venger. Ouvrant le dossier, elle le parcourut pour se rendre compte de l'horreur de ce qui les attendait. Bien évidemment, les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus compliquées. La mobilité des gens du cirque était en cause. On les soupçonnait de suivre le même chemin qu'un groupe de cambrioleurs qui semblaient avoir un à deux jours de retard sur eux. A croire que le cirque tout entier était leur vingt–quatre heures d'avance [1], comme ils disaient. A croire que sa passion très mal venue entre ses huit et quatorze ans de s'enfuir dans un cirque itinérant pour faire équilibriste allait enfin servir. Néanmoins, il faudrait avant qu'elle s'assure qu'elle ait encore un minimum d'équilibre sur un fil, mais normalement, elle devrait pouvoir s’en sortir. Sortant machinalement les fiches de compétence de chacun, elle dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Soit Rox mettait à profit sa capacité à être maladivement maladroite et ainsi, se faisait passer pour un clown, soit elle devrait se battre avec Jok pour être la personne qui nettoierait la cage des fauves. Connaissant les deux, le perdant devrait certainement céder sa place en matière de faire–valoir. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux personnes aussi mal à l'aise face aux grosses bestioles poilues et pleine de dents. Ils seraient capables de se battre contre d'horribles trafiquants ou que savait–elle encore, mais face à n'importe quoi n'étant ni un chat, ni un chien, ni une araignée, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle se souvenait encore de la chasse à la souris chez Roxane et Hadrien. Ce dernier était en voyage d'affaire, son tout premier, et Rox était convaincue d'avoir entendu une souris. Conclusion, elle avait truffé l'appartement de cages –on ne va quand même pas la tuer, Isa ! Ce ne serait pas humain – et avait téléphoné à Isabelle pour venir prendre la cage et aller libérer à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là la malheureuse bestiole qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Hadrien n'avait pas compris pourquoi à son retour, il y avait autant de cages à souris dans leur entrée, mais il s'était contenté de les ranger dans le placard sans poser de questions, quand Isabelle lui avait fait signe de ne pas chercher à comprendre. L'histoire serait trop longue et trop complexe à expliquer, si réellement il voulait tout savoir.  
En lisant ce dossier, elle ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit qu'un membre du cirque devait clairement renseigner les cambrioleurs sur le lieu de résidence de personnes aisées. Il devait vraisemblablement les repérer dans le cirque. Peut–être utilisait–il le prix des places comme élément distinctif ou alors peut–être pouvait–il se déplacer dans la salle –Oh ! Roxane ferait une fantastique vendeuse de pop–corn !– pour observer les différents clients. Griffonnant sur un papier quelques notes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Isabelle prit la peine de faire une chronologie claire des évènements. Le cirque arrivait en ville. Quatre jours plus tard, systématiquement, une maison ou une villa se faisait cambrioler. Elle était invariablement vide et appartenant toujours à des personnes très riches. Comprendre comment ils agissaient et surtout comment ils faisaient leur choix n'avait rien donné pour l'instant. Même s'ils avaient dégagé des tendances, on ne pouvait pas prévoir la prochaine victime. C'était absolument impossible. Comment deviner qui dans tout Paris pourrait être visé avec une telle description ? Hormis ceux qui étaient trop pauvres et ceux qui étaient trop protégés, n'importe qui pourrait intéresser leurs cambrioleurs.  
Quand Roxane arriva dans le bureau, Isabelle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop occupée à faire une analyse de profils de victime. Cela permettait de déduire en filigrane des informations sur les coupables. C'était une de ses spécialités, même si elle sortait de ses compétences officielles. Roxane en était tout aussi capable, mais c'était loin d'être son travail préféré. Aussi, lorsque le Joker passa lui déposer une tasse de café, qu'elle ignora, tous deux s'entreregardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Non, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire qui la plongeait dans un tel abîme de réflexion au point de négliger et ses charmants petits camarades de jeu et de la caféine fraîchement préparée et non le truc infâme venant de la machine à café qui se trouvait au coin du couloir. Enfin, si, ils s'en doutaient bien. Il y avait une chose qui avait systématiquement cet effet sur elle : les nouvelles missions. Néanmoins, tant qu'elle ne leur transmettait pas le dossier, ils ne pouvaient pas en savoir plus. Il avait été décidé par voie hiérarchique, qu'elle devait d'abord lire les dossiers avant qu'une présentation leur soit faite. Généralement, elle en profitait pour faire partager la prochaine mission à venir pour que tous soient prêts à ce qui les attendait. Sauf que cette fois–ci, elle ne décrochait pas de son dossier, accumulant papiers où elle grattait des notes en tous genres, qui une fois remplis allaient rejoindre une pile presque aussi importante que semblait l'être le dossier initiale. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient aucun engagement sur le développement durable, sinon, ils seraient très mal partis. Une large partie des papiers allant à la poubelle relevait malgré tout d'une certaine classification secrète et ils devaient eux–mêmes vider leurs corbeilles dans un vide–ordure spécialement présent pour cela, au bout duquel se trouvait un léger système d'aspiration pour qu'aucun feuillet ne reste coincé, et ne puisse pas être incinéré dans le brûleur à papier qui se trouvait tout au bout du système. Les documents étaient continuellement brassés de manière à ce qu'ils se fragmentent entre eux et qu'il ne soit pas possible de reconstituer un document à partir des cendres. Par la suite, ces dernières étaient enfermées dans des sacs de quinze kilos qui étaient stockés dans des salles en sous–sol pour une durée minimale de sept ans. Après cela, ces cendres étaient traitées comme n'importe quelles cendres organiques et disséminées dans l'air. Heureusement, leur principal souci n'était pas non plus l'environnement. Les écologistes devaient doucement faire rire l'ensemble de la grande Muette. Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue chez les paranoïaques.  
Cette façon de faire aussi étrange qu'incompréhensible était presque quotidienne. Dans le même style, il y avait le système d'ouverture de leur bureau. Il s'ouvrait avec une clé, mais pour que le courant électrique soit enclenché dans la pièce, il fallait qu'ils tapent un code –code qui changeait tous les dix jours au dam de Roxane qui le retenait difficilement en moins de dix jours– avant de le valider par la prise d'empreinte du pouce. A cela, s'ajoutait la dernière petite merveille : un coffre. Ils devaient ranger tous leurs documents dans ce coffre qui avait besoin d'une clé, mais aussi à nouveau d'un code –bien évidemment différent du premier et changeant tous les quinze jours celui–ci– pour pouvoir ouvrir le coffre sans que les documents ne soient détruits intégralement. A cela s'ajoutait bien sur, les classiques mots de passe informatiques : un pour lancer l'ordinateur, un deuxième pour lancer la session, un troisième pour ouvrir sa boite mail, un quatrième pour récupérer ses mails et un cinquième pour ouvrir les documents et les modifier sur son ordinateur. Le tout changeant tous les dix jours, ce qui signifiait qu'ils devaient changer au minimum un code tous les deux jours, quand d'autres comme le code du cadenas de leur vestiaire, ne venaient pas s'ajouter à ce joyeux et très angoissant fatras. C'était principalement à cause de toutes ces contraintes que généralement, la première à arriver dans leur bureau était Isabelle. Elle lançait l'électricité, ouvrait la porte et le coffre. En arrivant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à gérer leur ordinateur, qui au passage était un ordinateur portable et qui était donc enfermé dans… Le coffre tous les soirs, bien évidemment. Pendant qu'Isabelle s'occupait généralement de cela, Jok et Roxane étaient à l'entraînement basique, un peu de cardio–training, de réflexes et quelques pompes –ce qui aux yeux des deux filles relevait purement et simplement de la torture– alors qu'Isabelle le faisait généralement le soir, après leur entraînement spécialisé. Seul Jok était au bureau à ce moment–là, celui–ci ayant son entraînement personnel en fin de matinée avec d'autres recrues. Cela permettait qu'ils ne travaillent pas constamment ensemble. C'était particulièrement salutaire les jours de grandes tensions, quand arrivait une nouvelle mission abracadabrantesque ou, au contraire, quand ils venaient d'en finir une qui avait usé plus que nécessaire les nerfs de tout le monde. A cela, s’ajoutaient trois entraînements par semaine en "situation". Cela voulait ni plus ni moins dire que Joe Marrot, l’entraîneur, et son supérieur les enfermaient tous ensemble, dans un immense hangar où des machines agissaient comme des ennemis en les canardant de peinture, pour éviter de les tuer. En fonction des situations, les scénarios de l'ennemi–machine–peinture étaient différents, même si tous étaient issus de scènes réelles face auxquelles des agents avaient eu à réagir. La rumeur voulait que ce ne soit que des scènes où les agents étaient décédés et que la Sainte Trinité –les trois généraux à la tête des équipes– ne voulait surtout pas que cela se reproduise. Généralement, ils ressortaient tous relativement fourbus de cette épreuve pluri–hebdomadaire et la séance de débriefing qui suivait était le plus souvent extrêmement calme. Ils passaient malgré tout par la douche, pour ôter les taches de peinture et la sueur. Néanmoins, cela ne suffisait pas à les redynamiser et la majorité du temps, ils écoutaient très calmement ce que le Commandant Filt avait à leur dire. Le contraste avec le début de l'entraînement était véritablement flagrant. Le plus souvent, Roxane papotait avec les autres et surtout provoquait gentiment le sous–lieutenant Marot, en lui rappelant que sa machine ne marchait pas réellement, qu'ils étaient d'une lenteur à faire peur, que même sa grand–mère pourrait les atteindre.  
La réalité était toute autre, mais les premières minutes d'échauffement étaient dédiées à la provocation, pour s'échauffer aussi un peu l'esprit. Après, il n'y avait plus que la concentration qui comptait. Les mots utilisés étaient minimes et les gestes de direction prenaient le pas sur tout le reste. Si Jok était d'un naturel plutôt discret, cela tranchait réellement avec les deux filles qui s'exprimaient, juraient et n'hésitait pas à rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de viser leurs seins –bande de pervers !– par des vocalises des plus marquées. La silencieuse et calme concentration ne durait pas durant extrêmement longtemps, généralement au premier coup un peu salaud, le verbiage se faisait sans aucune amabilité, rappel sans délicatesse de la nature la plus féminine et subtile de Roxane. Isabelle était loin d'être en reste, malgré ce je–ne–sais–quoi de distingué en apparence. Elles pouvaient avoir la classe d'une reine et la seconde d'après l'attitude d'une réelle poissarde. Peut–être était–ce lié au fait qu'elles n'étaient pas de vraies reines. Peut–être était–ce lié au fait qu'elles agissaient ainsi simplement parce qu'elles le pouvaient ?  
Quoi qu'il en était, ils durent rapidement apprendre à se coordonner. Sur le terrain, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir le moindre désaccord. L'idée était que Jok devait rester en retrait de manière à leur fournir toutes les informations nécessaires, comme les rondes des gardiens, un changement de position des trafiquants, la dernière info des satellites GPS, … Il était leur soutien en amont et leur coordinateur. De leur côté, elles devaient faire des miracles les deux pieds dans la scène catastrophique que cela devait être par principe. Alors, elles apprenaient quelques chorégraphies acrobatiques. On les avait branchées peu après leur recrutement dans les mains d'un expert des arts martiaux. Quand on leur avait demandé ce qu'elles connaissaient des arts martiaux, elles avaient répondu "kung fu panda" et "Bruce Lee". L'instructeur avait senti qu'il allait partir de très très loin dans leurs cas et que ce n'était pas gagné de faire quoi que ce soit d'elles deux. Après presque dix mois d'entraînement intensif –et aucun début de dépression de l'instructeur contrairement à ce que certaines mauvaises langues du service tentaient de faire croire– il fallait reconnaître qu'elles commençaient à ne pas être mauvaises. Ces cours étaient doublés de quelques cours de gymnastique, pour s'assurer qu'elles ne se fracassent pas la tête contre le sol en tombant malencontreusement. Autant dire qu'à côté de cela, les arts martiaux –un mélange du fameux kung fu sans panda dont le nom réel était wushu, un peu de karaté et de l'aïkido– étaient une partie de plaisir. La gymnastique était bien plus proche de la torture pure et simple qu'autre chose. Isabelle avait un vrai bon sens de l'équilibre, mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas de Roxane qui n'en avait absolument aucun. Néanmoins, les choses étaient ainsi et après plusieurs mois de chutes, de bleus et de rencontres violentes avec le sol, on pouvait observer une amélioration. Roxane n'était plus dangereuse pour les autres quand elles effectuaient des mouvements, comme prendre son élan et s'élancer en prenant appui sur les mains de l'autre. Par contre, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était plus dangereuse pour les autres qu'elle ne l'était pas pour elle–même. On ne comptait plus le nombre de chevilles tordues, foulées et de poignets légèrement douloureux. Le service médical de la base était presque devenu une bande de copains, vu la régularité avec laquelle elle allait les voir. On pouvait presque parler d'une présence quotidienne pour la gestion des bleus et une venue hebdomadaire pour différentes petites blessures de l'égratignure à la foulure comme il y avait cinq mois.  
Hadrien se demandait combien de fois, ils ciraient les planchers, parce que sa femme semblait systématiquement passer à ce moment–ci. Après, cela était peut–être de la rigueur militaire, mais il était certain que jamais ils n'auraient des planchers cirés chez eux. Vu la maladresse presque maladive de sa femme, c'était une des meilleures choses qu'il pouvait envisager. Pour autant, il imaginait parfaitement avoir des planchers. En lino, imitation parquet. Plus pratique, plus facilement lavable et bien moins dangereux. De son côté, Isabelle hochait fermement la tête chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, au grand dam de Roxane qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un de ces superbes sols en bois, d'un bois noir, massif et brillant. Tout ce qu'elle adorait tombait à l'eau à cause d'une maladresse factice pour justifier ses bleus et autres blessures de guerre, le tout appuyé et soutenu par ses deux chacals de meilleurs amis et collègues.

Ce ne fut que peu avant le déjeuner qu'Isabelle releva enfin le nez de son dossier et de ses notes. Elle sembla presque étonnée de voir l'heure qu'il était. De leurs côtés, Roxane et le Joker avaient repris leurs derniers rapports pour les compléter, avant de se tenir au courant des dernières informations. Pour résumer celles-ci : crise, faits divers et angoisses profondes. Bien évidemment, cela était un peu téléphoné, mais c'était malgré tout représentatif de ce que l'on désirait faire voir aux Français. La poubelle s'était lentement mais sûrement remplie des différents journaux du jour. Le Monde, La Croix, La Tribune, Herald Tribune, El Pais, … Tous les grands journaux papiers y passaient avant qu'ils n'épluchent les journaux présents sur Internet, les différentes newsletters qui leur arrivaient. Cela les occupait tranquillement pour la matinée, il fallait reconnaître qu'après l'entraînement, mieux valait ne pas leur demander d'être les personnes les plus sur–actives au monde. Ils n'étaient pas épuisés, mais pour autant, ils n'étaient pas surexcités avant le déjeuner.  
\- On a une nouvelle affaire, annonça Isabelle.  
Le Joker eut un rire amusé, en l'entendant.  
\- Oh, je n'aurais jamais deviné. Ça fait longtemps ? Demanda Roxane, faussement étonnée.  
Isa froissa une feuille de papier avant de la lancer sur sa camarade en face d'elle.  
\- On va au cirque ! Tu l’avais vu, Rox'. Nous aurais–tu caché un don ?  
Elle eut un soupir en guise de réponse, qu’Isabelle ignora totalement avant de continuer sa présentation.  
\- Pour vous présenter rapidement la chose, le petit souci est que visiblement une bande de cambrioleurs passe quelques jours après l'arrivée en ville du cirque. A chaque fois ce sont des personnes venant à la représentation. Je suis remontée sur plusieurs mois et c'est immanquable, ça marche à chaque fois et ce n’est que ce cirque-ci qui est en cause. Par contre, cela dépend réellement de la composition de la troupe.  
\- Ce ne sont pas toujours les mêmes personnes ? L'interrompit Jok.  
\- Non, reprit Isabelle. En fait, le cirque Pinder, par exemple, peut être à différents endroits au même moment. C'est une sorte de franchise, qui a plusieurs chapiteaux qui circulent au même moment, avec des troupes différentes, mais aussi qui peuvent changer en fonction des besoins, des envies de chacun et des impératifs. L'exemple typique est quand on manque de dresseurs de fauves à Roubaix parce que celui de notre cirque est au lit avec 40°C de fièvre et qu'à Carcassonne, ils sont deux. L'un des deux monte à Roubaix pour assurer le spectacle. Après, des groupes distincts du cirque peuvent rejoindre la troupe sur un trajet. C'est souvent le cas des grandes figures du cirque, comme des primés au Cirque de Monte–Carlo, qui après avoir été lauréats ont une visibilité bien plus grande et donc des possibilités bien différentes. Les troupes peuvent donc varier. Et c'est notre chance, car j'ai fait quelques recoupements ce matin. Ce qui ne nous laisse que sept suspects. Merci, qui ?  
\- Merci, Isa, répondit Roxane sans enthousiasme excessif.  
Isa eut un sourire amusé. Elle savait parfaitement que sa camarade trouvait le chiffre encore trop grand, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour cela, hormis aller sur place et enquêter.  
\- Par contre, comme nous allons y aller en infiltration, il sera nécessaire que nous utilisions des légendes.  
Roxane eut encore un regard suppliant.  
\- C'est réellement génial que mon rôle soit de rester en retrait, moi. Quel dommaaaage. Je n'aurais pas de légende à apprendre par cœur, se moqua sans aucune pitié le Joker.  
\- Chacal, commenta la brune en lui lançant la boulette de papier qu'elle avait précédemment reçue.  
Les légendes étaient une véritable plaie et une totale bénédiction. L'idée était que l'on ne venait jamais de nulle part. Nous avons toujours un passé, une petite anecdote qui nous définit, que l'on raconte aisément en entretien d'embauche, quand on rencontre de nouveaux amis ou un voisin de palier. C'était le principal problème des agents infiltrés. Jamais ils n'avaient ce genre de choses, car leurs identités étaient crées pour la mission. Alors, on avait créé les légendes. C'était des petites histoires sans importance, qui étaient des évidences aux yeux des autres et surtout qui encrait la crédibilité de la personne en tant qu'entité réelle et non comme une création de toutes pièces des services secrets. Malheureusement, ces petits détails étaient bien plus simples à gérer quand ils étaient véridiques que quand ils étaient inventés de toutes pièces. Au même titre qu'on ne pouvait pas réutiliser une légende, on ne pouvait pas aussi utiliser des éléments véridiques de sa propre histoire. C'était la règle. Au Q.G., il y avait une division qui était spécialisée dans la création des légendes, mais aussi dans leur maintien. Il arrivait que certaines légendes soient partiellement vérifiables, comme un précédent poste, et ils étaient là pour répondre à ces sollicitations. Tout paraissait en règle, le numéro de téléphone était bien l'un de ceux de la société qui affirmait les avoir comme employés. Les standardistes les avaient dans leurs listings et pouvaient transmettre un appel. On pouvait parfaitement leur envoyer un mail à une adresse de l'entreprise. Tout semblait parfaitement normal. Sauf qu'il n'en était rien. Les personnes au bout du fil avaient pour travail d'être des excuses à des dizaines d'agents hommes et femmes sur le terrain. En cas de doutes ou de risques pour leur couverture, ils agissaient en soutien tactique discret pour assurer leur position. De même, quand un agent était en danger, c'était par eux qu'on passait pour donner l'alerte. Ils étaient présents à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. On pouvait les appeler ou les mailer. En somme, ils étaient un soutien parfait et essentiel.  
Un jour, les filles s'étaient retrouvées dans leur service pour travailler leur légende. Lors de la précédente mission, elles avaient manqué de foirer à cause d’une légende trop floue et si Jok' n'avait pas été là, cela aurait très certainement été un désastre. Alors, cette fois–ci, elles avaient droit à un supplément de révision. Pendant qu'elles étaient en train de travailler leurs fiches, un homme s'était levé et avait couru vers son supérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui–ci décrochait son téléphone, alors que son agent partait en courant vers la porte de sortie. Le hiérarchique, une fois son combiné raccroché, avait fait signe à l'ensemble de ses subordonnés pour qu'il l'écoute.  
\- L'agent Sunshine vient de griller sa couverture. L'ensemble de la cellule Soleil levant est en danger. Alertez–moi à la moindre suspicion pour le reste de l’équipe ou de celles étant sur des thématiques proches. Je veux voir vos rapports à leur propos de ces cinq derniers mois dans ma boîte mail d'ici dix minutes. Mesdames, Messieurs, nous devons sortir nos hommes de là. L'équipe d'intervention est en train d'être briefée par votre collègue, j'attends que vous fassiez de votre mieux.  
Tout était dit. Il n'y avait pas eu de cris, de pleurs ou d'angoisse. Deux jours plus tard, l'équipe Soleil levant était à la base, grosso modo saine et sauve. L'agent Sunshine –qu'Isabelle reconnut comme s'appelant Islada quelque chose, un nom absolument et résolument espagnol– était présente, avec quelques bleus et une belle estafilade sur la joue, mais sauvée par le gong. Pour une fois, la cavalerie n'avait pas eu de retard et c'était parfait ainsi. Chaque équipe avait un petit nom trouvé par le premier soldat en charge de leur légende. Bien souvent, c'était un clin d'œil à leur première mission, à une passion du soldat qui le leur avait attribué ou une inspiration subite. La légende voulait qu'une équipe portait le nom de "Sex on the beach" et qu'elle s'était plainte bruyamment de cet état de fait, jusqu'à obtenir un changement de dénomination, surtout qu'ils portaient tous des noms de cocktails. Tous les trois avaient obtenu le titre bien moins désagréable de l'équipe Heaven. Cela venait du nom du restaurant où elles avaient dû s'infiltrer. Il y avait pire, fondamentalement. Jok ayant déjà un nom de code n'eut pas la chance d'être rebaptisé, au grand désespoir de ses charmantes collègues qui rêvaient de le faire rebaptiser Angel, pour rester dans le thème. Roxane était devenue Lady, à cause de sa tenue très féminine. Elle était dans une petite robe de cocktail des plus mignonnes et voyante au milieu des uniformes de l'armée de Terre, à laquelle s’ajoutait une magnifique paire d'escarpin, dont elle se plaignait déjà. Visiblement, le sous–lieutenant en charge de leur dossier avait beaucoup d'humour. Pour Isabelle, il avait fait le choix de rester dans le thème du ciel, en lui donnant le surnom de Star. Les pseudonymes étaient généralement en anglais. Cela simplifiait les échanges internationaux. L'anglais restait une langue comprise partout dans le monde et donner un nom de code dans cette langue assurait que si l'agent était envoyé à l'étranger, il ne rencontrerait pas de problème d'identification. Enfin, pas trop. L'intérêt supplémentaire était que cela évitait toute question quant à la véritable identité de l'agent. Dans la majorité des cas, on ne les connaissait pas par leurs noms civils et d'agents. Ces deux aspects étaient gardés le plus éloignés possibles l’un de l’autre pour s'assurer que le nombre de personnes pouvant faire le lien soit le plus faible possible. Bien souvent, il n'y avait que leur supérieur direct et leur entraîneur qui pouvaient le faire, sans consulter de dossier.  
Dans leur cas, elles n'avaient jamais eu à recourir à la calme efficacité du service pour se sortir d'une mission. C'était mieux ainsi, car généralement, c'était tout particulièrement mauvais signe pour les agents sur place. Certes, c'était une partie de leur métier, mais malgré tout, cela n'était pas agréable et ils ne désiraient pas particulièrement rencontrer cela quotidiennement.  
Ainsi donc, elles devraient faire face aux merveilleuses lubies du service des légendes. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient dû user de leurs services, ils avaient créé un passé d'apprentie gogo danseuse à Isabelle et un faible irraisonné et incontrôlable pour son propre frère à Roxane. Le plus fantastique dans l'histoire est qu'elles se devaient d'être convaincantes. Quand Rox' expliquait qu'elle était amoureuse de son frère, elle devait faire passer toute sa passion dans ses propos. Dans tout autre cas, cela aurait été une crise de fous rires assurée, mais là, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur et cela devait marcher. En dehors de ce stress supplémentaire, elles ne s'étaient pas gênées pour râler de ces légendes stupides. Alors, cette fois–ci, elles espéraient sincèrement obtenir mieux que les fois précédentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Le vingt-quatre heure d'avance est la personne qui dans les cirques se présente vingt-quatre heures avant le cirque pour régler tous les problèmes en amont et lancer la publicité avant l'arriver du reste de la troupe.


	13. Chapter 13

Isabelle manqua d'étouffer un fou–rire, quand elle entendit Roxane débiter sa légende. Elle était gênée au possible et cela se sentait. Heureusement, cela collait aussi avec le personnage. Ce qui était une fort bonne situation.  
\- Vous êtes la seule dans une famille de voltigeurs à ne pas pouvoir grimper sur une échelle ? Sérieusement ? Vous avez le vertige ? Demanda incrédule le directeur du cirque.  
Roxane détourna la tête, mortifiée par cette histoire, qui n'était pas si fausse que cela en plus. Elle avait eu un vertige terrible jusqu'à l'adolescence et certaines fois, elle avait des réminiscences dans certaines situations. Néanmoins, elle niait cela avec la plus fervente des manières et la plus totale conviction. Sauf qu'ici elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait se contenter d'une dénégation sans trop de force ou de conviction. Ce qui la gênait encore plus et accentuait le tout.  
En dehors de cette anecdote des plus rafraîchissantes, Roxane –Gladys– avait été prise sans aucun problème. L'excuse était : un stage de deux semaines obligatoire pour se familiariser avec les procédures de sécurité. Hadrien avait râlé que cela arrive si peu de temps après leur mariage, mais n'avait rien dit de plus. En fait, la mission s'était révélée assez simple. Les voleurs avaient en effet des liens avec le cirque. Les pires qui soient, pour être exact. Ceux qui font que les gens n’écoutent pas les mises en garde et font des choses idiotes. Et en matière d'idioties, ils atteignaient le sommet à cette occasion. Le méchant était –évidemment selon les propos de Roxane qui avait trouvé la fin bien trop simple– le clown triste. Qui d'autre qu'une personne ne comprenant pas la magie du cirque pouvait se servir d'un cirque pour ce genre de méfaits ? C'était mal. Très mal. Au final, le charmant clown, qui tirait aussi la tronche en dehors de son costume –chose relativement inhabituelle, en fait, car sans être de joyeux drilles, les clowns même tristes étaient comme le commun des mortels et ne tiraient pas une tronche de cinquante pieds de long en continu–, ce clown avait la mauvaise habitude de faire un peu les poches des futures victimes pour obtenir un nom et une adresse. Le soir même entre deux numéros, il envoyait un texto avec ces informations pour vérifier la solvabilité de ses victimes. Après cela, le lendemain et le surlendemain, les complices surveillaient la famille choisie pour connaître ses habitudes, avant de frapper le quatrième soir. La chose était simple et parfaitement bien rôdée. Roxane l'avait observé rapidement, car la prise du portefeuille était même inscrite dans le numéro, ce qui avait attiré son attention, ainsi que celle d'Isabelle qui était en coulisse et qui avait pu voir la suite. Ce qui semblait absolument insensé était que personne ne l’avait remarqué. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que rien n’était mieux caché que ce qui était exposé aux yeux de tous, mais cela semblait dingue, dans ce cas-ci. Jok avait fait mettre la famille sous surveillance et pu observer la fin du scénario. Néanmoins, ils avaient voulu voir la chose se faire une seconde fois pour confondre le clown à ce moment–là. Mal leur en avait pris.  
Les clowns, ce n'est pas gentil. Pas du tout. Leurs pistolets ne tiraient pas toujours que de l'eau. Simplement, quand un clown qui vient de faire l'idiot avec un pistolet à eau sur scène pointe sur vous un pistolet, vous n'en déduisez pas immédiatement qu'il puisse être réel. Même si vous–même pointez sur lui des pistolets tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réels, en lui intimant l'ordre de se rendre. Mal leur en a pris. Il tira une fois, mais ne rata pas exactement sa cible. Il visait la tête d'Isabelle et ce fut le gras du bras de Roxane qu'il atteint. Cette dernière jura en recevant la balle, avant de réellement se mettre à crier quand la douleur arriva dans une seconde vague. De son côté, Isabelle avait réagi presque instinctivement en tirant à son tour sur l'homme pour l'atteindre au genou. Elle reconnut bien plus tard que c'était une sensation étrange que d'agir sans réfléchir, de tirer sur un homme comme par réflexe. Cela lui était parfaitement nouveau et elle ne sut pas exactement comment réagir face à ça durant quelques secondes, avant de se précipiter vers le clown, lui prendre son pistolet et se rapprocher de Roxane. Quelques instants plus tard, un membre de la troupe se précipitait au chevet de Roxane. Ce n'était pas parce que très visiblement, elles les avaient dupés qu'il allait laisser l'une d'entre elles mourir. En plus du fait que cela ne leur aurait apporté que des ennuis, ils n'étaient pas comme cela, eux. C'était la philosophie des sédentaires de détourner le regard quand l'un d'eux allait mal ou se perdait. Ce n'était pas celle des gens du voyage. Alors pendant qu'il compressait la plaie pour qu'elle cesse de saigner, il ne fut pas bien étonné qu'une des voltigeuses vienne aussi à ses côtés pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, car un homme entra sous le chapiteau et prit les commandes en distribuant des ordres aux militaires qui étaient arrivés avec lui. Tous comprirent rapidement qu'il était avec les deux sédentaires quand il s'adressa à celle à terre, alors que les infirmiers de l'armée commençaient à s'occuper d'elle. En quelques minutes, elle fut mise sur un brancard et évacuée, peu avant le prisonnier. Se tournant vers le directeur du cirque, l'homme qui avait pris la direction des opérations eut un sourire. Il commença par s'excuser de son irruption et de leurs présences dans ces lieux. Il leur expliqua la situation et leur demanda s'ils pouvaient rester quelques jours encore pour les aider à retracer le chemin de l'homme qu'ils venaient d'arrêter. Puis, l'homme repartit avec ses militaires et la seconde femme. Deux heures plus tard, il n'y avait plus de chapiteau. Seules quelques affiches laissaient deviner que tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve au réalisme aveuglant. Peut–être était–ce un cliché, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Ne pas se mêler outre mesure aux sédentaires était mieux, autant pour eux que pour leur travail. Cela n’apportait rien de bon de s'associer aux sédentaires. Ils avaient quelque chose qui n'allait pas très bien à rester toujours au même endroit. C'était malsain de s'attacher à un endroit qui n'était pas à nous et qui serait toujours là bien après que nous ayons disparu, comme si sans nous cet endroit n'était rien. Mieux valait être sans attache et voir du pays, des gens, vivre libre.

***

Roxane se réveilla un peu sonnée dans un lit d'hôpital. Tout son bras gauche la lançait et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se rappeler de sa mésaventure au cirque. Entrouvrant les yeux, elle vit le Joker qui était assis et en train de bouquiner dans le fauteuil inconfortable des hôpitaux. Malheureusement, quelques secondes plus tard ses yeux se refermèrent sans qu'elle n'ait pu lui parler.  
Elle ne les rouvrit que quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'un infirmier militaire était en train de changer une perfusion au–dessus d'elle.  
\- Ah ! Madame, vous êtes réveillée ! Je vais prévenir le Capitaine Leroi ! S'exclama avec un peu trop d'énergie le soldat avant de ressortir.  
\- Pourquoi est–ce qu'ils nous appellent toujours Madame et jamais par notre rang ? Demanda Roxane, totalement assommée par les médicaments.  
Jok eut un rire qui le secoua quand il se rendit compte de ce qui inquiétait son amie et collègue à cet instant. Il était évident qu'elle allait bien mieux et que les analgésiques étaient bien trop puissants. Il s'approcha pour lui passer une main dans les cheveux avant de lui répondre.  
\- C'est la tradition. Tu sais comment est l'armée. Comment tu vas ? Ton bras ne te fait pas trop mal ?  
Elle commença par secouer la tête, avant de répondre.  
\- Ca va. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être trop connectée. Ils m'ont donné quoi ? Et pourquoi les traditions ne changent pas ?  
Le Joker regarda la perfusion, avant de hausser un sourcil. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi shootée, quand on savait qu'elle était aussi sensible aux anti–douleurs.  
\- Ils t'ont donné de la morphine. Ils ne devaient pas vouloir que tu souffres vu la dose.  
\- Risque pas de souffrir. C'est grave si je vois des éléphants roses ? Demanda–t–elle.  
\- Tu en vois ? Lui répondit–il, amusé.  
\- Non.  
\- Alors, ce n'est certainement pas grave. Mais si tu veux, je peux toujours essayer de voir si je ne trouverais pas un dessin ou un ballon à faire entrer en contrebande ici représentant un éléphant rose.  
\- C'est mal la contrebande. Oh, on a jamais pourchassé des contrebandiers. On pourra la prochaine fois ? Des contrebandiers de chatons tigrés, ça serait biiien… Moi, j'aimerais bien. Avec des naufrageurs aussi. J'ai toujours voulu être naufrageurs. Elles avaient de beaux bijoux…  
Ce fut à ce moment–ci que le Capitaine Leroi entra. Regardant un instant sa subordonnée avant de se tourner vers son collègue, il finit par parler.  
\- Est–ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Capitaine. Elle est sous morphine et même si le président en personne venait lui parler pour la féliciter, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en rendrait compte ou même qu'elle lui parlerait d'autre chose que des contrebandiers de chatons tigrés. Ça lui passera.  
Hochant la tête, leur supérieur reprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer à la jeune femme.  
\- Est–ce qu'elle a déjà évoqué ce qu'elle dirait à son mari pour justifier sa blessure ?  
\- Non, mais là, vu son état, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle se souvienne d'avoir un mari, Capitaine. Par contre, elle est très intéressée de savoir pourquoi on nomme les femmes "Madame" dans l’armée et non par leur grade.  
Jérémy Leroi ne cacha pas son rire à l'interrogation de sa subordonnée.  
\- J'ai consulté les généraux et il en est ressorti qu'il serait peut–être plus sain et moins dangereux de l'informer de la profession exacte de sa femme. A notre charge de nous assurer de son silence quant à une tierce personne sur la question. Un engagement signé devrait être suffisant et lui paraîtrait assez légitime, je pense. C'est aussi de notre ressort de nous assurer la sécurité de nos agents.  
C'est ainsi que quelques réveils plus tard et une quantité de morphine bien moindre dans le corps, Roxane découvrit son mari à ses côtés. Elle lança immédiatement un regard vers Isabelle et Jok qui étaient là à rédiger leurs rapports. Ce fut la première qui se rendit compte de son éveil.  
\- Coucou, toi ! Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la blonde.  
\- Moins vaseuse et plus… Présente, répondit prudemment Roxane.  
\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, lui fit son époux, même si j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons à venir une discussion sur la notion de "travail sans dangers".  
\- Heu…  
Ses deux collègues l'auraient bien laissé paniquer pendant un moment, mais vu son état l'initiative était malvenue.  
\- Leroi a donné son accord, avec la Sainte Trinité pour qu'Hadrien soit mis au courant. C'est Isa et moi qui nous y sommes collés.  
\- Je suis désolée ? Tenta–t–elle en se tournant vers son mari.  
Pendant qu'Hadrien soupirait, Isabelle et le Joker récupérèrent leurs affaires pour les laisser tranquilles.  
\- Tu comptais m'en parler, un jour ? Demanda son époux.  
\- Le jour où je ne serais plus sous serment et que je n'aurais plus de clause de confidentialité ? Proposa sa jeune épouse.  
\- Tu as conscience que tu fais un métier de dingue ? Tu m'as menti combien de fois depuis qu'on est ensemble ? Et comment est–ce que tu t'es trouvée embarquée là–dedans ? La bombarda–t–il de questions.  
\- Je sais que je fais un métier de dingue, tu sais. Tu n'es pas le seul à le penser, moi aussi je me le dis bien souvent, mais… On est utiles. Alors, oui, ce n'est pas de la façon classique. Oui, ce n'est peut–être pas le métier dont tout le monde rêve, mais moi, je l'aime. Sauf quand je me fais tirer dessus, ajouta–t–elle rapidement avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui en faire la remarque, car celle–ci n'allait pas manquer. J'ai… J'ai essayé de moins te mentir. Souvent, je te disais que j'allais passer la soirée avec Isa ou Jok et c'était vrai. Quand je te disais que j'avais eu une journée affreuse, ça l'était aussi. Je sais que ça peut te paraître dingue, mais… Je le faisais déjà avant qu'on ne soit ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler. C'est la règle. Je te dirais même que je ne suis pas certaine de savoir pourquoi ils l'ont changée pour toi.  
\- Tu vas continuer ? Demanda Hadrien.  
\- Oui. C'est mon métier, Chéri. Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi d'autre ?  
\- Tu pourrais être analyste ! C'est ton vrai métier, lui rappela–t–il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais, celui pour lequel tu as fait cinq années d'étude.   
Roxane soupira.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Pas ici et maintenant. Surtout pas dans mon état, ajouta–t–elle.  
Hadrien la fusilla du regard, visiblement agacé par les précédents évènements.  
\- On en reparlera, Rox'. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses tirer dessus tous les trois jours, conclut–il furieux et convaincu de son bon droit.


	14. Chapter 14

Roxane ôtât le haut de sa combinaison, avant de s'étirer. Elle n'avait rien contre ces espèces de tenues de plongée digne des X–men version film–américain grand public, mais elles étaient définitivement désagréables depuis quelques jours. Elle se sentait engoncée dedans et pas très bien depuis quelque temps. La première fois où elle en avait fait la remarque, immédiatement sa collègue avec sa charité naturelle lui avait répondu que c'était parce qu'elle avait grossi. Autant dire que l'acception était vexante. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'écart alimentaire, tout en continuant à avoir autant d'heures d'entraînements. Au contraire, elle n’avait pas particulièrement faim –qui serait affamé après les repas des fêtes de fin d’année ? Il n'y avait donc aucune raison valable pour qu'elle ait pris du poids, et elle avait peut–être bien perdu un petit kilo. Isabelle n'était donc qu'une vilaine vipère et méritait d'être boudée pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes.  
La chose avait continué et elle ne savait plus quoi faire, hormis récupérer sa combinaison pour la laver elle–même. Elle devait certainement faire de l'intolérance à la nouvelle lessive utilisée. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle travaillait avec ce truc, depuis qu'elle était au service actif officiel, et donc il n'y avait pas de raison subite pour qu'elle ne la supporte presque plus, hormis s'ils avaient changé de lessive.  
Fronçant le nez d'un coup, alors qu'elle finissait d'enlever sa combinaison, elle finit par conclure.  
\- Je pue réellement. Je prends une douche avant quoi que ce soit d'autre, Isa, informa–t–elle sa collègue. Je pourrais te piquer ton déo, par contre ? Le mien a dû tourner. J'ai l'impression qu'il fonctionne plus depuis deux ou trois jours. Il faut que je passe à la parapharmacie en acheter.  
Isabelle lui lança un regard étonné, alors que Roxane entrait sous la douche.  
\- Tu ne l’avais pas acheté récemment ? C'est bizarre, je n’ai pas eu de soucis quand je m'en suis servie l'autre jour.  
\- Je sais plus. Ouais, j'ai dû l'acheter y'a deux ou trois semaines. Je me demande en fait, si je ne couve pas un truc. Tu sais, genre une crève ou une connerie comme ça. Je ne me sens pas super bien. Interdiction de te foutre encore de moi, mais je suis sérieuse quand je disais que je me sentais pas bien dans ces fichues combinaisons.  
\- Dis, tu en as parlé à ton médecin ? Plutôt de te traîner une maladie quelconque, tu ne ferais pas mieux de régler le problème tout de suite ? Demanda–t–elle par–dessus le muret qui séparait leurs deux douches.  
\- Tu as vu mes horaires en ce moment ? Tu connais beaucoup de médecins qui consultent avant neuf heures du matin et après huit heures du soir ? Sérieusement, je suis crevée en plus. Quand je rentre à la maison, c'est limite si ma seule envie n'est pas d'aller me coucher et d'y rester deux ou trois siècles.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Je m'occupe de taper tes notes et Jok va avec toi voir l'infirmerie de la base. Ca ne peut pas durer plus longtemps. Si on est déployé dans les jours à venir, tu pourrais sacrément te faire blesser ou nous faire blesser. Et je vais être honnête, aucun des deux ne me tente, vu que Hadrien va être sur mon dos pour le premier et que je n’ai pas très envie de me faire blesser…  
\- J'ai pas besoin que Jok m'accompagne, grogna légèrement Roxane.  
\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, la coupa Isabelle. Tu détestes aller chez le médecin, et c'est bien pour cela que généralement tu attends soit que ça passe, soit qu'il ne soit trop tard pour poser une demi–journée pour aller voir un généraliste. Ne nie pas. Je te connais.  
La brune poussa un soupir, mais ne nia pas. C'était parfaitement vrai. Elle détestait médecins et hôpital. Les premiers vous trouvaient toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas et le second puait la mort. Même si depuis, elle avait côtoyé la mort de bien plus près la sensation restait toujours la même et elle n'arrivait absolument pas à s'en départir. On ne pouvait pas tout expliquer rationnellement et ce ressenti était une de ces choses.  
Traînant les pieds à la sortie de sa douche, elle se rhabilla avec les vêtements propres qu'elle avait dans son casier. Jok arriva à ce moment–ci, pendant qu'elle tentait de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux, qui étaient encore une fois bien trop humides pour sécher seuls à l'air libre avant qu'elle ne retourne à son poste.  
\- Isa m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'un chevalier servant pour te déposer à l'infirmerie, commença–t–il avant d'être coupé.  
\- Pousse–toi, râla–t–elle quand il vint s'appuyer sur ses épaules. Tu viens de mettre ton horrible parfum, je ne le supporte pas, tu le sais.  
\- Et en plus, elle est grognonne, ajouta le Joker, avant d'ajouter pour Isabelle : ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire, je me transforme en homme de Cro–Magnon et je la traîne par les cheveux jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais elle y ira et n'en ressortira pas avant qu'un médecin l'ait auscultée et diagnostiquée. On ira même à la pharmacie pour l'ordonnance. Enfin, sans vouloir me mouiller, je peux déjà avancer un diagnostic. Elle a ses règles !  
\- Même pas, grogna Roxane en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Elle s'était plainte une fois que ses règles étaient douloureuses –en quatre ans de collaboration !– et depuis dès qu'elle disait quoi que ce soit, c'était forcément cela. Quelle plaie ces hommes et leur délicatesse mal placée avec la question de l'aménorrhée…  
\- Ah, bon ? Remarqua étonnée Isabelle, sans rien ajouter pourtant.  
Poussant presque devant lui la brunette, Jok' se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, au sein d’un échange relativement véhément sur la question des femmes, de leurs règles et du fait que les hommes accusaient celles-ci de tout et n'importe quoi !

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle les revit. Roxane était pâle comme à son habitude, surtout en temps de visite médicale. Elle détestait cela. Par contre, ce qui était bien plus étonnant, c'était le silence de Jok. Il portait un petit sachet en papier –certainement les médicaments pour Roxane– et un dossier qui semblait énorme. Elle leur lança un regard interrogateur aussi bien sur le temps qu'ils avaient mis que sur leur état à tous les deux. Sincèrement, Roxane ne l'inquiéterait pas trop si elle avait été seule, mais là, avec leur camarade… C'était particulièrement inquiétant. Surtout que même s'il pouvait y avoir des urgences sur la base, il ne fallait pas bien longtemps pour diagnostiquer ce que pouvait bien avoir la jeune femme.  
A moins que ce ne fût grave. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ce qui semblait n'être que trois fois rien était peut–être bien plus important. Elles étaient jeunes. Même si Roxane avait un an de plus qu'elle, on ne pouvait pas dire que vingt–sept ans soit un âge où l'on risque des cancers. Ce n'était pas le risque majeur. Normalement, cela arrivait plus tard. Enfin, il lui semblait. Peut–être une maladie génétique ? Mais alors, Roxane aurait eu des proches qui auraient aussi été touchés. Peut–être était–ce lié au travail ? Avaient–ils été en contact direct avec quelque chose de dangereux ? Il ne lui semblait pas. Elle en aurait bien ressenti aussi les effets. Il était rare qu'elles ne s'éloignent beaucoup l'une de l'autre en mission, comme elles agissaient en tandem. De toute façon, elles s'échangeaient approximativement tout. L'exemple typique était le déo de tout à l'heure. Bien souvent, en fait, Roxane et elle ne se le signalaient même pas, comme elles connaissaient la combinaison du casier de l'autre –un autre code à retenir, mais celui–ci n'avait pas besoin de changer toutes les trois semaines. C'était 1337 pour Roxane, un sombre jeu de mot geek qu'Isabelle n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre. Elle utilisait très simplement 1515, l'année de la bataille de Marignan. Elle était certaine de ne jamais l'oublier vu combien de fois on avait pu lui faire rabattre ce genre de chose.  
\- Qu'est–ce qu'il y a ? Demanda–t–elle, après être venue s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau de Roxane.  
Jok s'apprêtait à répondre quand la brune le fit avant lui.  
\- Des problèmes, répondit–elle, lugubre.  
\- Tu as un problème de santé ? Qu'est–ce que c'est ? Qu'est–ce que le médecin en a dit ? Est–ce que tu as déjà appelé Hadrien ?  
Roxane secoua la tête, tristement.  
\- Ce n’est pas ma santé, le problème, Isa. C'est… Commença–t–elle avant de lever les yeux vers elle, puis vers Jok dans une supplique silencieuse.  
Jok les regarda. Roxane était paniquée par les conséquences de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Isa était aussi paniquée mais par ce qu'elle ignorait. Alors, même s'il estimait que c'était à Roxane de l'apprendre à ses proches, il prit la parole. Il n'allait quand même pas perdre ses deux collègues, pour cause d'angoisses irrésolues.  
\- Roxane est enceinte de deux tous petits mois. Elle devrait accoucher vers Octobre, d'après les premières estimations du médecin.  
\- Mais… C'est fantastique ! S'exclama Isabelle, en se tournant vers la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Ce n'est en rien fantastique ! Ma grossesse n'est pas compatible avec ce métier ! Je ne peux pas ajouter jouer les funambules, les suicidaires ou que sais–je encore, avec un bébé en moi ! Et avec Hadrien, on a parlé d'enfants, mais… Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Je… Ce n’était pas prévu, Isa ! Finit–elle par s'exclamer.  
Isabelle prit Roxane dans ses bras.  
\- Ma chérie… Il ne faut pas t'angoisser comme ça. Je suis certaine qu'Hadrien sera ravi de l'apprendre. Puis, on peut toujours trouver des solutions pour le boulot. Je pourrais faire juste de l'analyse de situation géopolitique pendant ta grossesse et ton congé parentale. Ne t’inquiètes pas. N'est–ce pas, Jok ?  
\- Surtout que le doc nous a fourni assez de lecture sur les grossesses et le service pour nous faire croire que c'est une nouvelle mission. Donc, on devrait bien trouver une solution.  
Roxane eut un rire mouillé en les entendant.  
\- Cela veut dire que nous nous lançons dans la mission "Grossesse" pour l'instant ? Demanda–t–elle.  
\- Que nenni, répondit Isabelle. La mission "Parturiente". C'est bien plus classieux, je trouve.  
Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, avant de hocher la tête. Jok prit le dossier avant de le séparer en trois. La première pile était pour Roxane, car c'était une série de documents à remplir et elle connaissait définitivement mieux son historique personnel et de santé que les deux autres réunis. La deuxième fut pour Isabelle. C'était une série de procédures, sur comment les choses devaient se passer légalement, mais aussi selon les règles internes des services secrets. C'était du charabia et seule Isa pouvait arriver à trouver l'ensemble des éléments qui les intéressaient tout en éliminant les autres. La troisième pile fut pour le Joker –et il la garda donc en main. Elle portait sur les moyens de faire un départ et un retour le plus approprié. Il expliquait quand arrêter les entraînements, quand les reprendre, quoi ne jamais faire, etc. C'était une véritable mine d'or, mais encore fallait–il identifier et surtout les condenser. Parce que quinze pages pour expliquer que lors des quinze derniers jours de grossesse il fallait éviter de faire un entraînement total, cela était un peu trop au goût de tout le monde. Sauf pour les rédacteurs de ce dossier.  
Ce fut leur supérieur le Capitaine Leroi qui les tira de leurs dossiers respectifs, en venant taper à la porte de leur bureau.  
\- Lieutenant Roche, est–ce que tout va bien ? Le Commandant Filt m'a fait part de certaines difficultés lors de vos derniers entraînements.  
Les trois agents s'entreregardèrent, avant de laisser Roxane répondre. Après tout, c'était à elle de le faire.  
\- Capitaine, c'est un peu compliqué, commença–t–elle alors. Vous pouvez me laisser quelque temps pour démêler un peu tout cela ? Je viendrai vous en parler après quand tout sera plus clair et que… Disons que je saurai où j'en suis et que je ne risquerais pas de m’épancher à propos de n'importe quoi sur votre épaule.  
Elle conclut la fin avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Et pour vos aptitudes à l'entraînement et sur le terrain, Lieutenant ?  
\- Je suis allée voir l'infirmerie. Le médecin m'a donné le nécessaire pour que ça aille comme il faut d'ici la fin de la semaine. D'ici là, je peux continuer l'entraînement en faisant particulièrement attention. A moins que vous n'envisagiez de nous envoyer en mission ? Demanda–t–elle.  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- Non, rien pour le moment. Venez me voir quand vous serez arrivée à faire le point, proposa–t–il, avant de saluer les deux autres et de sortir.


	15. Chapter 15

Roxane était rentrée tôt pour une fois. Elle avait commandé chez le traiteur un bon repas. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans leur lit, Rox dans ses bras. La somnolence commençait à la reprendre. Le médecin lui avait expliqué que c'était normal, que le corps avait besoin de se mettre au diapason de ce nouvel équilibre, que cela pouvait prendre quelque temps, mais que la somnolence irait mieux bientôt. Avec un peu d'énergie, cela serait parfait à son goût ! Elle essayait de se garder éveillée, car elle voulait parler de cet enfant dès maintenant à Hadrien.

\- Had'… Enfin… Tu as dû voir que j’étais pas été au top ces derniers temps.

\- Tu es malade ? La coupa immédiatement son mari.

Roxane leva les yeux au ciel. A croire que c'était la première chose à laquelle tout le monde pensait pour une femme de moins de trente ans. Elle allait finir par trouver cela vexant…

\- Non, mais c'est à croire que c'est un gimmick que vous avez tous. Isa m'a fait le même coup. Ca sonne au mieux comme une insulte, je trouve. Je ne suis pas systématiquement malade ou blessée, hein… Grogna–t–elle.

Hadrien s'esclaffa en l'entendant. Le nombre de ses bleus ne parlait pas en sa faveur sur ce point.

\- Disons… Recommença–t–elle, hésitante. Il se pourrait que je doive lâcher le boulot pour quelques semaines, quelques mois au pire.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas sur la base que tu envisages d'arrêter ? Ou est–ce que c'est autre chose ?

\- Non, sourit Roxane. Non, c'est autre chose. Je ne l'avais pas prévu, mais des contraintes extérieures font que… Il serait mieux de ne plus être en service actif pendant un temps. En fait, je crois que c'est conseillé.

Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé. C'était bien sûr un projet d'avoir des enfants, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que ce soit si tôt. Bon, elle avait arrêté la pilule, parce que voilà… Ils étaient mariés, la pilule était surtout une plaie à ce moment–ci. A la base, elle ne la prenait que pour avoir un cycle un peu plus régulier. Sa gynécologue lui avait suggéré il y avait quelques mois d'arrêter pendant un temps, histoire de savoir si son cycle était devenu plus régulier depuis son adolescence. 

Après presque quatre mois d’arrêt, il se trouvait qu'elle avait un cycle régulier. Enfin, jusqu'à ce cycle–ci, mais elle avait mit cela sur le fait qu'au final, elle n'était pas si bien réglée que cela. Sauf que non…

\- Je suis enceinte, souffla–t–elle finalement, avant de lever les yeux vers son époux.

Elle ne s'attendait peut–être pas à cela, mais pourtant, Hadrien eut le sourire le plus heureux du monde à cet instant, du moins elle en était convaincue. 

\- C'est fantastique ! Je suis tellement content ! Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

Elle éclata de rire, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non… Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui, même. Ma combinaison pour l'entraînement me démange depuis quelques jours. Je ne me sentais pas bien, comme si j'avais gonflé. Puis… Bon, c'était loin d'être top. Je n’étais réellement pas bonne ces derniers temps. Isa en a eu marre et elle m'a expédiée à l'infirmerie de la base, avec Jok' pour s'assurer que j'y aille réellement. Le médecin de la base m'a auscultée et quand je lui ai dit que mes seins étaient plus sensibles depuis quelques temps, il m'a demandé si j'avais eu mes règles. Je lui ai expliqué qu'elles étaient irrégulières. Il a insisté pour que je fasse un test. Il était positif. Ils m'ont fait une prise de sang et j'ai eu le droit d'attendre gentiment le résultat. Je suis enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Donc, il nous reste un peu moins de huit mois pour tout préparer. Donc… Une chambre d'enfants. Des prénoms. A ton avis ? Garçon ou fille ?

Roxane eut un petit rire.

\- Peu m'importe. Tant que c'est notre enfant ! Tu as une préférence, toi ? Demanda–t–elle.

\- Mmm… J'aimerais bien une fille. Ca serait pas mal, si j'avais deux femmes à choyer, je trouve.

\- Macho, lui répondit Roxane en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Pendant un moment, ils furent silencieux tous les deux, avant que Roxane ne reprenne plus doucement et bien moins moqueuse.

\- Tu ne penses pas que cela tombe à un mauvais moment ? On en avait pas réellement parlé et… Je t'avouerais que je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait comme ça. Pourtant, Dieu sait que je sais comment ça marche pour faire des bébés. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai briefé Ophélie, quand elle a été assez grande pour s'intéresser aux garçons, …

\- … et lui expliquer qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'approcher d'eux, car elle était bien trop jeune, ajouta incidemment Hadrien.

\- … et m'être assurée qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtises qui remettraient en cause son futur brillant de traductrice de génie. Pourtant, ben voilà. Je me suis mariée. Je suis heureuse. On pense à envisager d'avoir un enfant. Ma gynéco me dit d'arrêter un moment pour voir ce qu'il en est et… Ouais, en fait, c'est confortable de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter des préservatifs.

Hadrien eut un rire.

\- Oui, cela je m'en souviens. Sérieusement, on a agi comme de jeunes mariés certains jours, même après que tu ais arrêté ta pilule, lui fit–il. Ce n’est pas si étonnant que tu sois enceinte, si on réfléchit.

\- En fait, j'ai rempli des dossiers aujourd'hui pour l'infirmerie et lu des consignes, donc j'ai eu le temps de cogiter. Tu te souviens quand on est allé voir ta sœur le mois dernier et qu'on s'est "éclipsé" pour aller chercher du vin chez le caviste du village pour Noël ?

Hadrien éclata franchement de rire, cette fois–ci. Oh, ça il s'en souvenait.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier, tu sais.

En effet, ils s'étaient retrouvés à se sauter dessus dans la voiture, au retour. Cela avait été aussi soudain que délicieux. Roxane avait eu la bonne idée de porter une jupe un peu large et des bas plutôt que des collants. Ils n'avaient eu qu'à ôter sa culotte, ouvrir et baisser son pantalon à lui. Rox n'avait remarqué qu'après qu’ils aient fini de faire l’amour, qu'elle avait appuyé sa main sur la vitre embuée. Sur le moment, elle avait bien autre chose en tête, mais après… Elle avait ri. Ils auraient voulu reproduire la scène entre Jack et Rose dans _Titanic_ qu'ils n'y seraient pas arrivés. Ils étaient rapidement repassés à l'avant et étaient sortis du chemin dans les bois où ils s'étaient arrêtés. C'était le seul intérêt qu'Hadrien avait trouvé au fait que sa sœur vive à la campagne. La tranquillité. Surtout à Noël.

Par contre, il avait amené la voiture au lavage, le lendemain. C'était quand même la voiture de sa sœur, celle qu'elle utilisait pour emmener ses enfants, donc… Enfin, voilà. Cela n'avait rien de particulièrement glamour de laisser des sécrétions vaginales et du sperme sur la banquette arrière.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais je n’ai pas beaucoup été là à cette période. J'ai enchaîné les missions, à croire que les cinglés aiment Noël, et on n'a pas réellement eu le temps de se voir. J'avais gueulé par rapport à Noël et c'est comme ça que j'avais eu l'assurance que sauf déclenchement imminent de la troisième guerre mondiale, l'équipe aurait la paix. Enfin, tu vois, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de calculer un peu. Je crois que c'est chez ta sœur que je suis tombée enceinte et comme on l'a pas fait ailleurs que dans la voiture…

Hadrien ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

\- Oh. Oh… Je nous imagine bien plaider auprès de notre enfant de ne pas faire ce genre de folies, alors qu'on l'a conçu dans un moment d'emportement des sens, sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture. J'attends réellement de voir, tu sais. Je crois qu'on va avoir des années d'adolescence passionnantes. Pas toi ?

Ce fut au tour de Roxane d'exploser de rire.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas attendre que j'aie accouché, avant de déjà lui prévoir une adolescence à problème et des centaines de cheveux blancs pour nous. Mon Dieu, est–ce que cela voudrait dire que dans treize ans, je vais devoir faire comme ma mère et passer mon temps à me teindre les cheveux, parce que je n'accepterais pas l'âge que j'ai réellement ? Ca serait tragique, je trouve. Pas toi ?

\- J'ai envie de faire des projets pour notre enfant. Une belle maison. Un chien ou un chat. Une super école. Un collège brillant. Un lycée exceptionnel. Une université fulgurante. Un emploi fantastique. Une compagne merveilleuse. Plein d'enfants.

\- Stop. Stooop ! Il n'est pas encore né et rien ne dit que ce sera un garçon. Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais d'une fille, si tu avais eu le choix ? lui demanda, morte de rire, Roxane.

\- Et alors ? Elle pourrait être lesbienne. Certes, ça sous–entendrait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un donneur mâle pour nos petits enfants, mais cela se fait déjà. Alors dans vingt–cinq ans, je suis certain que ce sera une norme universelle ou presque. Pas toi ?

\- Tu… Tu es terrible, Chéri. Moi, je voudrais juste que ma grossesse se passe bien, sans aucun souci que ce soit pour ma santé, celle du bébé ou au boulot. Après, le bébé grandira bien, pas trop vite, car je veux profiter de lui. Par la suite… Il fera bien ce qu'il veut tant qu'il sera heureux. Il fera peut–être des erreurs, mais on sera là. Papa et Maman seront là, souffla–t–elle tout doucement.

Hadrien serra un peu plus sa femme pendant un moment, avant de caresser son ventre à travers l'immense tee–shirt qu'elle lui avait piqué.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'un petit être va t'appeler Maman bientôt ? J'aime bien l'idée de faire cette nouvelle aventure à deux. Elle va être sacrément épique. Entre nos deux boulots, entre nos habitudes… Ca va être sympa, j'en suis certain. Il va juste falloir que l'on travaille tout cela. Tu as déjà pris rendez–vous chez un obstétricien ?

\- Pas encore, je voulais t'en parler avant. Puis, il va falloir aussi que j'informe mon chef. C'est tôt, mais vu mon boulot, je crois que c'est mieux. Pour l'obstétricien, je vais voir, si je ne peux pas en trouver un sur la base. Ca serait pratique, par rapport à mes horaires. Comme ça, on aurait juste à se coordonner avec tes dispo à toi. Enfin, si tu as envie de venir. Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais moi… J'aimerais bien partager cela avec toi.

\- Tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? On ne va pas être tous les jours père pour la première fois ! Pour ta prochaine grossesse, ça sera peut–être différent, mais là, tu m'as sur le dos, jusqu'à ton accouchement et même après ! Je vais être un de ces nouveaux pères, impliqué dans l'enfance de leur bébé. Un de ceux qui les emmènent chez le médecin, au parc…

\- Hé ! Pas trop au parc. C'est un coin de drague pour père célibataire, s'exclama Roxane.

\- D'accord, pas trop au parc. Ou alors, je devrais mettre en avant mon anneau de mariage pour m'assurer que tout le monde sache bien que ce gamin qui gazouillera et bavera sur mon épaule est bien le mien et celui de ma femme, la plus belle au monde bien évidemment, et que leur charme délavé d'épouses tristes et enferrées dans un quotidien terne ne peut en aucun cas rivaliser avec ta beauté radieuse et ton charme dingue. Le fait que si tu reprends le service après, tu retrouveras ta taille de guêpe, la fermeté dingue de ton ventre et surtout ton tonus épuisant. Bref. Elles n'auraient aucune chance. Et… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles aient la moindre chance. Je suis bien avec toi. On va fonder notre famille. Ce ne sera pas parfait, mais ça sera nous deux. Et je trouve cela déjà bien mieux que tous les autres couples qui s'ignorent et s'oublient. Je ne suis pas parfait, mais… Avec toi, je me sens bien, je me sens devenir quelqu'un dont j'espère nos enfants n'auront pas honte aux goûters d'anniversaire. Ca ne sera pas "trop la honte !" de nous voir arriver, de nous embrasser et de nous présenter à leurs copains.

Roxane eut un pouffement de rire un peu endormi.

\- Tu as conscience que tu commences déjà à parler d'en avoir d'autres. Laisse–moi au moins le temps de penser à celui–ci. Après, on verra si on est capable d'en gérer d'autres. J'ai toujours vu des mères débordées par leurs mômes. Je n’ai pas envie d'être l'une d'elle. On fera de notre mieux, mais… Il va falloir que l'on prenne notre temps. Tu crois que l'on sera de bons parents ? Demanda–t–elle après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Oui, répondit–il sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit le cas, du moins. Alors, il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne réussissions pas à l'être. On fera des erreurs, nous aussi. Il n'y aura pas que notre enfant qui en fera, mais… On fera de notre mieux. Puis, objectivement, on n'est pas les pires adultes qui soient, donc on devrait plutôt assurer comme parents, dans l'absolu. Par contre, toi, tu ferais bien de te reposer un peu. Tu tombes de sommeil, Chérie.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Elle était épuisée, c'était évident. Au tout début, il avait pensé que cela était une petite fatigue passagère. Elle avait enchaîné les missions au moment des Fêtes et depuis, elle ne s'était pas pour autant réellement posée. Puis, il y avait ses entraînements qui sans être une torture –il avait assisté à l'un d'eux une fois et il fallait reconnaître que c'était réellement impressionnant de voir sa femme être capable de faire un salto ou éviter des balles, même si elles n'étaient que des billes de peinture–, les entraînements étaient fatigants. La fois où il était venu, ils étaient tous les trois dans cet immense hangar. Il y avait des conteneurs et elles devaient éviter des hommes armés que des robots représentaient. Certaines fois, l'instructeur et son assistant prenaient le contrôle de ces robots pour corser la situation. Il avait vu sa femme, s'élancer vers Isa, sa meilleure amie, qui la propulsa suffisamment haut pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher au haut de la seconde hauteur de conteneur et après se hisser à la force des bras pour arriver à monter dessus. Et après cela, elle s'était étendue sur les blocs de métal pour tendre son bras vers Isabelle, qui elle s'était contentée de grimper sur le premier avant de se lancer pour attraper le bras tendu. A la force de leurs poignets, elles avaient réussi à se glisser dessus. Le tour de force était impressionnant. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de faire de même. Pourtant, il s'estimait plutôt sportif et plutôt en bonne forme, mais ça… Non, réellement, il en doutait, même. Il les avait vues éviter les balles comme jamais il n'avait cru cela possible. Quelque part, il en venait à se dire que les films d'action ne mentaient peut–être pas tant que cela. Elles virevoltaient par moments. Il y avait une salle un peu plus loin qui était une sorte de grand dôme, où il y avait des bras de robots articulés de partout. Le but était d'apprendre peu à peu aux agents à éviter les balles. Ils les avaient vus tous les trois dedans. Mince ! Il comprenait mieux après cela pourquoi sa femme arrivait presque toujours à rattraper la salière quand il la faisait tomber. Elle semblait surhumaine. L'un des deux types, celui qu'il soupçonnait Roxane de surnommer GI Joe, vu qu'il s'appelait Joe, lui avait dit de pas trop s'inquiéter, que c'était souvent comme ça, que les agents devaient développer ce genre de compétences pour être certains de ne pas se faire mal et que ça faisait toujours bizarre pour ceux qui ne les voyaient que dans le civil. Il avait ajouté que rares étaient les agents qui comme Rox avaient un conjoint stable, alors ne parlons pas d'un mari. Il savait bien pourquoi, pas besoin qu'on lui explique. C'était très dur pour lui d'imaginer sa femme en mission. Le plus souvent, elle ne lui disait pas qu'elle partait en mission. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire, en réalité. Pourtant, quand elle disait qu'elle passait la soirée chez Isa et qu'elle n'appelait pas après sa journée, une fois qu'elle avait prise sa douche pour papoter même juste quelques minutes, il savait que cela signifiait qu'elle était en mission. Il avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Et invariablement, quand la mission était finie, elle lui envoyait toujours un petit texto. "Tu me manques", "Dors bien, Chéri", "J'ai des courbatures, tu me masseras, demain ?" ou encore un simple "Je t'aime". Généralement quand c'était ce dernier qu'elle utilisait, cela voulait dire qu'elle rentrait dormir quelle que soit l'heure. Celle–ci était bien souvent très matinale, vers quatre ou cinq heure du matin. Bien souvent, elle faisait l'effort de se lever à sept heure trente pour prendre un thé avec lui, pour partager un petit–déjeuner avec son mari. Après, il savait très bien qu'elle retournait se coucher. Elle dormait jusqu'à midi, avant de se relever pour faire décongeler un plat tout près –traditionnellement une soupe qu'elle avait achetée, accompagnée d'une simple tranche de jambon– et de bouquiner un moment. Vers seize heures, elle retournait se coucher pour faire une sieste d'une demi–heure et après cela, elle envisageait de faire le repas du soir, tranquillement sans se presser outre mesure, tant que l'essentiel était fait pour dix–neuf heure. Après cela, ils soupaient ensemble et elle couchait vers vingt–deux ou vingt–trois heures, histoire de compenser un peu par rapport à la veille.

De sa femme, il connaissait la jeune femme simple, délicate et un peu maladroite. Il connaissait celle qui avait besoin d'être protégée, qui désirait être prise dans ses bras à lui pour être rassurée. Il y avait une autre facette dont il n'aimait pas trop se souvenir. Il y avait cette femme qui n'avait peur de rien, besoin de personne et qui était capable d'agir à sa guise, si elle le voulait. Peut–être avait–elle besoin de ses deux coéquipiers, mais –et cela il n'aimait pas y penser– avait–elle besoin de son mari ? Certains soirs, il y pensait. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment tout cela finirait. Après tout comment pourrait–il gérer ce que sa vie allait devenir ? Comment pourrait–il l'aider ? Il ne savait pas tirer. Il n'était pas particulièrement fort. Il n'avait aucune compétence en self–défense. En somme la chose n'avait rien de gagné d'avance. Pourtant, sa femme lui disait souvent qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui. Pour elle, les choses semblaient être une telle évidence, quand il était question d'eux. Lui, il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait. Il était… Il était paumé. Il ne lui semblait pas très important, pas très utile. Pas un véritable époux. C'était peut–être vieux jeu –et il l'assumait– mais dans son esprit, il devait être là pour sa femme, pour l'aider, pour être un soutien pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas être cela, parce que son épouse était l'indépendance même, elle n'avait besoin de personne. C'était une espèce d'amazone, terriblement libre. Il évitait de donner libre court à ce genre de pensées, car il savait qu'elles l'empoisonneraient à force. Alors, il était un bon mari à sa manière. Il lui offrait des petits cadeaux. Il avait des attentions pour elle. Il l'emmenait au resto. Il ne posait pas de questions sur son travail. Il soignait ses bleus. Il achetait de la Bétadine pour ses blessures. Il ne pensait pas à combien il était inutile comme mari à sa femme. Il ne pensait surtout pas à combien l'un de ses collègues correspondrait mieux à Roxane.

A cet instant, sans même s'en apercevoir, Roxane poussa un soupir de bien–être et murmura quelques mots dans son sommeil, avant de s’accrocher un peu plus fermement à son mari. Comme si tout cela était une évidence.


	16. Chapter 16

Roxane venait de déposer son dossier de grossesse à l'infirmerie. La Mission "Parturiente" avait été une réussite. Le médecin avait été impressionné qu'elle ait déjà eu le temps de remplir tous les dossiers, d'avoir lu et sélectionné le cadre légal la concernant, ainsi que d'avoir sélectionné les points qui l'intriguaient le plus dans les conseils pour mener à bien sa grossesse sans –trop de– complications. Visiblement, la majorité des femmes enceintes gérées par eux, revenaient plusieurs fois, car la constitution du dossier était longue et complexe. Elle avait éclaté de rire en expliquant qu'elle avait une équipe avec elle, qui avait assuré et fait tout ce qu'il était nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse revenir le lendemain avec l'ensemble des réponses et des questions voulues. Il était prévu qu'elle revienne d'ici trois semaines pour que l'on juge l'évolution de sa grossesse et ses conséquences physiques. C'était le principal avantage à être un agent de terrain. L'Armée payait d'excellents médecins pour s'assurer que l'on reste en pleine forme et qui faisaient donc un suivi comme jamais personne ne pourrait rêver.  
Elle avait filé après à l'autre bout du bâtiment, pour toquer à la porte.  
\- Entrez ! Oh ! Lieutenant Roche, la salua le Capitaine Leroi. Dites–moi.  
\- Je venais vous voir à propos de ce dont nous avions parlé l'autre jour. De ce qui me posait problème en entraînement, Capitaine, commença–t–elle.  
Elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas sauter de joie à l'idée d'avoir une équipe immobilisée, mais après tout, il n'y avait pas non plus de raison que ça se passe mal. Après tout, elle ne le savait que depuis quelques jours à peine. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux.  
\- Asseyez–vous et dites–moi tout.  
\- Je suis allée à l'infirmerie et ils m'ont fait passer quelques tests pour s'assurer de bien avoir cerné le problème. J'avais besoin d'en parler avec mon mari avant de le faire. Pour prendre nos décisions.  
\- Est–ce que cela est grave, Lieutenant ? Demanda–t–il.  
\- Non, pas réellement. Je vais accoucher en octobre, Capitaine. Je suis enceinte d'un mois et demi. Le médecin que j'ai vu m'a dit qu'avec les bons compléments et quelques petits trucs, je devrais pouvoir assurer sans aucun souci les missions pour encore deux mois, mais qu'après, il serait bon que je sois limitée au service de renseignements pur et non plus d'actions. Les changements corporels et hormonaux feront que je ne serai plus fiable pour mon équipe et pour moi.  
\- Je vous avouerai, Lieutenant, que ce que vous m'apprenez ne m'étonne guère. Nous avions supposé avec les Généraux qu'après votre mariage, vous envisageriez peut–être de fonder une famille. Je suppose que l'agent Joker et le Lieutenant Paci sont au courant.  
\- En effet, Capitaine, répondit–elle avec un petit sourire.  
\- Je suppose que j'ai donc bien fait de ne pas parier avec nos Généraux, sur qui de votre équipe ou de votre hiérarchie vous informerez en premier. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Roxane. Allez–vous reprendre le service actif après votre accouchement et si oui, dans quel délai ? Est–ce que je dois envisager de reformer une équipe après votre départ.  
\- Je reste, Capitaine. N'en doutez pas. J'ai déjà pris rendez–vous avec le Commandant Filt et le Sous–Lieutenant Marot pour adapter mon entraînement à ma grossesse et prévoir mon entraînement après mon accouchement pour pouvoir réintégrer le service actif le plus rapidement et de la meilleure manière. Je ne pars pas.  
\- Bien, Lieutenant. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Vous savez, votre équipe ira loin, mais pour cela, il faudra que vous restiez une équipe tous les trois. Si l'un d'entre vous décide de partir, aucun des deux autres ne pourra continuer à évoluer positivement au sein de notre section. Je vous le dis à vous, car si quelqu'un doit partir, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit vous. Vous êtes mariée à un civil et vous semblez tenir à cette relation. Vos deux autres collègues n'ont pas ce genre de liens et n'envisagent pas la présence d'une autre personne dans leur quotidien. Vous, de par votre relation, vous avez toujours vécu aussi en dehors de la base. Votre conjoint pourrait un jour aspirer à une autre vie. Une vie où sa femme ne met pas la sienne en danger, même si c'est pour la meilleure cause qui soit, où elle ne découche pas plusieurs nuits par mois pour son travail. Je sais qu'il le tolère actuellement. Néanmoins, un jour, tous les conjoints finissent par demander un changement de vie. A ce moment–là ce sera à vous de faire un choix. Soit vous désirerez mener une vie familiale plus classique, soit vous ne voudrez pas abandonner votre travail. Les deux sont admirables, mais tous deux nécessiteront vraisemblablement le sacrifice de l'autre possibilité pour être maintenu. Je vous conseille d'y réfléchir dès maintenant et durant votre congé maternité. Je ne suis pas certains que vos collègues puissent comprendre les enjeux de la question qui se pose à vous, mais vous n'aurez pas de seconde possibilité, si vous vous trompez.  
Roxane le regarda interdite, durant quelques secondes.  
\- Mon mari ne me demandera pas de faire cela, Capitaine. Il sait l’importance que ce travail a pour moi. Il sait que tout cela n’a rien d’anodin. Il sait aussi que je ferais le nécessaire pour équilibrer ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle, comme je l’ai toujours fait jusqu’à présent.  
Le capitaine Jeremy Leroi la regarda sortir, en soupirant. Bien souvent, il vivait cette scène. Jusqu’au moment de la première grossesse, les époux ou épouses acceptaient que leurs conjoints se mettent en danger. Simplement, quand une famille commençait se fonder, ils n’en voulaient plus de cette inquiétude. Ils voulaient savoir que leurs conjoints étaient en sécurité et seraient présents pour le repas du soir. Cette histoire vieille comme l’instauration des combats armés était régulière. Il avait vu des carrières fantastiques exploser en plein vol, simplement parce que l’époux finissait par avoir des scrupules. Cette histoire marchait bien mieux avec les femmes que les hommes. La société acceptait que les hommes se mettent en danger pour protéger leur monde et les valeurs en auxquelles ils croyaient et adhéraient. Par contre, elle ne le tolérait pas venant des femmes. Le déclic était la grossesse. C’était le moment où elles cessaient d’être des femmes, des épouses, des amantes pour devenir exclusivement des mères, aux yeux de la société. Personne n’était choqué qu’une mère prenne du temps avec son enfant, et que pour cela, elle cesse de travailler. Il n’en était pas de même pour un homme. Bien plus loin que cela, certains estimaient qu’une femme n’avait pas à faire ce travail et saisissait cette occasion pour les forcer à cesser. Pire encore à ses yeux, il y avait ces femmes qui se censuraient d’elle–même. Elles ne pouvaient pas faire cela à leurs enfants. Pourtant, elles aimaient ce travail, elles y étaient bien souvent brillantes. Roxane était typiquement l’une de ces femmes. Elle était douée à ce travail. Elle avait fait le choix d’équilibrer sa vie dans l’armée et sa vie à l’extérieur. Elle avait refusé de vivre sur la base, dans l’un des logements familiaux. Ils avaient un certain nombre de maisons de taille raisonnables et parfaitement acceptables pour une famille et elles étaient réservées en priorité à celles-ci. Les militaires célibataires devaient soit vivre en collocation pour accéder à elles, soit vivre dans des studios s’ils désiraient rester sur la base. Seuls les gradés avaient droit à quelques extras, mais ceux–ci n’étaient pas forcément très encourageants. De par leurs soldes plus conséquentes, ils n’étaient pas prioritaires pour l’obtention d’un logement sur la base par rapport à quelqu’un de moins gradé. Les seuls ayant un logement sur la base étaient les dirigeants de celle–ci, car ils ne devaient pas être tenus à l’écart de leur lieu de travail durant leurs astreintes. Ils n’avaient bien souvent pas le droit de s’éloigner de plus de dix kilomètres de la base et surtout devaient constamment être joignables et localisables. Ce n’était pas toujours une sinécure. Quoi qu’il en était, le Lieutenant Roxane Roche était typiquement l’une de ces femmes qui quelques mois après leur accouchement finiraient par partir.  
C’était dommage, car comme il lui avait dit, elle avait de l’avenir dans le service. Tous les trois avaient su acquérir une véritable symbiose, une capacité à travailler ensemble qui les rendait efficaces. Ce n’était pas donné à tout le monde. Certaines équipes ne fonctionnaient pas très bien, car les caractères ne correspondaient pas à une réellement adaptation les uns aux autres. D’autres au contraire, comme eux trois, arrivaient à immédiatement se comprendre. C’était une véritable chance et une grande richesse quand cela advenait. C’était des équipes qui bien souvent, tant qu’elles restaient ensemble, grimpaient hiérarchiquement. Au bout de dix ans, il n’était pas rare de les retrouver à la tête d’un groupe d’équipes, dans la sélection ou l’entraînement. A la base de Lyon, il y avait une équipe assez complémentaire, où tous les trois avaient des aptitudes réellement différentes. Le premier était devenu chef–recruteur et son service tournait particulièrement bien, car il connaissait la réalité du terrain de ce que les futures recrues auraient à faire pour devenir des soldats, mais aussi ce qu’ils auraient à traverser pour le rester. Ce n’était pas rien et il pouvait parler en connaissance des choses. Le second était devenu responsable de la coordination des opérations. C’était en grande partie son rôle déjà à l’époque où l’équipe travaillait ensemble, mais cela avait pris une plus grande envergure. Il avait récemment géré l’envoi d’hommes, de vivres et d’outillages au Soudan où une nouvelle guerre civile menaçait d’éclater. Le gouvernement français avait suivi l’injonction des Nations Unies d’aller sur le terrain pour apporter leur soutien logistique dans la reconstruction des canalisations d’eau potable. Il y avait aussi bien évidemment des armes dans l’envoi. Les dernières missions Casques Bleus auxquelles l’Armée Française avait participé rendaient les militaires très inquiets. Nombre d’entre eux refusaient l’idée de partir en tant que Casque Bleus de l’ONU, alors, il fallait ruser. Certes, l’Armée n’était pas le lieu d’expression privilégié de toutes les opinions, mais envoyer une troupe qui refusait le principe même de sa mission avant même qu’ils n’aient été désignés pour celle–ci rendait la chose presque impossible à gérer en interne. Enfin, le troisième était devenu un chef instructeur. Il gérait l’entraînement de ses nouvelles recrues, avant d’essayer de trouver quelles étaient les spécialités où leurs aptitudes s’épanouiraient le mieux. Ce n’était pas simple, mais pour autant, il n’aurait pas laissé un autre le faire. On les voyait souvent ensemble, ces trois–là. Dès qu’ils le pouvaient, ils étaient ensemble, en fait. La rumeur voulait que pendant que le premier examinait les dossiers de candidature, il allait toujours s’installer dans le bureau du second, d’où on voyait le terrain d’entraînement du troisième. Ils avaient obtenu une collocation tous les trois ensemble. Bien sûr, des rumeurs avaient circulé. Elles s’étaient rapidement tues. Les plus anciens, en particulier ceux qui avaient déjà travaillé avec eux, ne s’amusaient pas à avoir ce genre de propos, et s’arrangeaient bien souvent pour que les petits nouveaux oublient rapidement leurs idées.  
C’était une grande fierté pour l’Armée. Même après la fin officielle de leur collaboration, ces trois hommes ne pouvaient pas réellement s’éloigner les uns des autres. Jeremy Leroi n’était pas certain que ce soit une véritable réussite d’avoir créé un lien aussi fusionnel, mais il fallait reconnaître que dans l’hypothèse d’une collaboration à réactiver, les choses seraient bien moins complexes ainsi. L’équipe Heaven avait le même genre de potentiel. Isabelle Paci était une organisatrice sans faille. Le Joker avait pour lui des années d’espionnage en solo, qui lui permettaient de savoir se fondre dans le décor et surtout s’adapter à n’importe quel groupe. Quant à Roxane Roche, elle avait de réelles compétences en tant que porte–parole d’un groupe et de tireur. Si elle revenait de sa grossesse et qu’elle restait réellement, l’un des projets qui lui serait attribué était de la former à devenir tireuse d’élite. La hiérarchie avait amorcé l’idée depuis longtemps, quand ils s’étaient rendus compte que les armes ne la rebutaient pas et qu’elle prenait plutôt plaisir à l’exercice du tir. Après l’avoir vue dans un certain nombre de missions où elle avait eu à faire usage de son arme, ils avaient pu voir que si elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à blesser ou ôter la vie d’une tierce personne, elle le faisait sans aucune hésitation si cela signifiait protéger sa propre vie, celle d’un de ses collègues ou d’un civil. Il avait dû lui apprendre à vivre après cela, avec ça, par contre. La première fois, elle avait été dévastée et avait fini par lâcher le morceau auprès d’un médecin de l’infirmerie. Celui–ci lui avait conseillé d’en parler avec l’un des psychologues attitré de la base. Elle avait avoué qu’elle craignait le regard de ses camarades, en particulier du Joker, qui était un professionnel. Contrairement à elle et Isabelle. Elle ne l’avait pas dit à son équipe, mais cela se sentait dans tous ses mots, toutes ses attitudes, tout son ressenti. Ce qu’elle n’avait pas compris, c’était que ses deux collègues avaient assimilé que cela n’allait pas, qu’elle devait parler, qu’ils essayaient de l’y encourager, mais ne savaient pas pour autant comment le faire. Le jour où ils avaient deviné qu’elle voyait un psychologue de la base, ils avaient déboulé dans son bureau pour le bombarder de recommandation –ne la brusquez pas, proposez–lui du thé, …– mais aussi de consignes –elle a mal vécu d’avoir tué quelqu’un, faites–la parler à ce propos. Le psychologue avait fini par comprendre très rapidement que le plus sain serait encore d’expliquer à Roxane que ses deux collaborateurs s’inquiétaient pour elle, qu’ils avaient conscience de ce qu’elle traversait et qu’ils ne désiraient rien de moins d’elle, qu’elle aille mieux. Une fois que cela avait été dit, elle n’était presque pas revenue, mais bien plus que cela, son état s’était amélioré et assez rapidement. Cette équipe était faite un peu de bric et de broc, quand on y pensait. Deux jeunes civiles, qui étaient devenues des militaires par la force des choses. Un soldat qui n’entrait définitivement pas dans les moules. Trois terriens qui définitivement ne supportaient pas l’autorité pesante de l’Armée, qui râlaient régulièrement en découvrant leurs missions, mais les accomplissaient toujours. Et peut–être –peut–être bien…–, peut–être étaient–ils l’une des équipes les plus efficaces qu’il ne lui avait été donné de rencontrer sur la base. Ils savaient se comprendre sans un mot d’une manière qu’il respectait. Cette équipe n’était définitivement pas classique. Elle n’était pas comme toutes les autres et pourtant, elle avait ce je–ne–sais–quoi qui la rendait efficace et réellement apte à effectuer son travail.  
Le Capitaine Leroi suivit du regard la silhouette fine et un peu vacillante de Roxane Roche, en bas du bâtiment, qui se dirigeait vers ses deux camarades qui l’attendaient visiblement pour aller déjeuner. Cette équipe, qui tournait si bien, était aujourd’hui en danger. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment la sauver. Roxane Roche serait–elle la même une fois mère et fraîchement divorcée pour avoir choisi le service plutôt que sa famille ? Une fois divorcée ferait–elle encore le choix du service, plutôt que celui de son enfant ? Il n’en était pas certain et il devait avouer qu’elle fonctionnait bien aussi parce qu’elle était telle qu’elle était maintenant et non pas une autre. L’équipe Heaven allait très vraisemblablement être éclatée dans quelques mois, un an tout au plus. Encore faudrait–il qu’Isabelle Paci fasse le choix de rester. Cela se savait que sa présence était principalement liée depuis le début à celle de Roxane. Sans l’une, l’autre ne se serait jamais lancée dans tout cela. Allait–elle continuer sans l’autre ? Rien n’était moins sûr. Cette grossesse posait bien des problèmes sur toute l’équipe. A commencer par le Joker. Supporterait–il d’être attribué à une autre équipe, d’avoir une nouvelle identité et de travailler avec d’autres personnes ? Ce n’était pas certain. Il avait déjà perdu une équipe par la faute d’un manque de préparation pour une mission, il ne vivrait certainement pas sereinement la perte d’une seconde équipe fusse par la décision de ses deux autres membres. Hormis les Généraux et lui, personne n’était au courant du passé du Joker. Ils avaient fait le choix de ne pas le révéler aux deux jeunes femmes et une interdiction avait été faite au jeune homme d’aborder le sujet. Il avait été blanchi de toutes les charges qui avaient pesé sur lui à l’époque. Il avait même été affecté à une nouvelle base, avec un nouveau nom de code. Celui–ci, il l’avait choisi. Le précédent –Archange– avait été un très mauvais clin d’œil à son identité. Cette fois–ci, Joker était une manière de ne pas oublier qu’il y avait des blessures qui n’étaient pas guéries sous le masque. Une manière de forcer sa hiérarchie à ne pas oublier le carnage qui avait été fait en envoyant des agents trop peu expérimentés sur le terrain. Ils n’avaient pas bien préparé la mission. Certaines informations n’avaient pas été prises. Joker –Archange à l’époque– n’avait pour rôle que de leur faciliter l’évacuation. Il était là, avec son oreillette, bien au chaud dans une fourgonnette qui les attendait. Il devait simplement leur donner des indications par le micro. Il les avait entendus se faire massacrer. Les cris résonnaient encore dans ses cauchemars. L’ensemble de la hiérarchie en était fermement convaincu. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait oublier. Il avait une vision thermique de la scène et grâce à cela il avait vu ses collègues se faire descendre. La mission avait été un échec critique, mais il avait fallu attendre plusieurs heures avant d’arriver à l’ôter de son poste d’observation. Il était resté là à les écouter rendre leur dernier souffle et à voir peu à peu la vie s’échapper de leurs corps qui refroidissaient. Ils avaient été enterrés avec les mérites qui leur étaient dus. Leurs familles avaient obtenu tout ce que des héros pouvaient obtenir. Jok’ lui n’avait pas pu venir à la cérémonie. Il était suspecté de les avoir emmener droit dans un guet–apens. De toute façon, les deux familles avaient refusé qu’il soit présent. Il n’avait pu se recueillir que deux semaines après tout cela, une fois innocenté. Un copain de la base, Bastien, avait été présent aux funérailles et il lui avait tout raconté. Il était venu avec lui pour l’occasion. C’était son dernier souvenir de Brest. Après cela, il avait été muté sur Paris, son identifiant changé. Il n’avait rien pu dire à Bastien. Pourtant, tous les ans, Bastien continuait à recevoir une enveloppe avec quelques billets pour s’assurer que deux énormes gerbes seraient déposées sur leurs tombes. Il y avait juste une carte postale avec quelques mots au dos. « Pense à toi ». « Félicitations pour ta médaille ». « T’as intérêt à bien t’occuper de ta femme ». Les cartes et l’enveloppe étaient toujours postées d’un endroit différent. Généralement, Jok prenait le premier week–end d’octobre comme congé pour pouvoir voyager dans la France et envoyer sa lettre. Bastien n’était pas bête. Il avait dû rapidement comprendre quand l’Armée lui avait dit qu’il n’y avait aucun agent Archange dans leurs rangs et qu’en même temps, Archange ne reprenait pas contact avec lui, dans l’hypothèse d’un retour à la vie civile. Un changement d’affectation, de passé était la seule raison de toutes ces réponses de la part de l’Armée. De tout en somme. Le Joker était un autre quand il était arrivé à Paris. Pourtant la blessure était toujours présente et elle se voyait dans sa manière d’être et d’agir envers Isabelle et Roxane.  
Les deux jeunes femmes n’en avaient pas conscience et peut–être était–ce mieux ainsi. Il ne savait pas réellement quelle était la meilleure solution. Oh, bien sûr, il se doutait bien que s’il avait désiré leur en parler, interdiction ou non, il s’en serait éperdument moqué et aurait fait ce qu’il voulait. Pourtant, l’aurait–il fait ? C’était aussi reconnaître qu’il n’avait pas su protéger comme il faut une de ses anciennes équipes. C’était un semi aveu d’impuissance, que, oui, peut–être il les avait mis en danger par le passé, que peut–être il le ferait dans le futur. Cela avait son importance et tout le monde comprenait qu’il fasse le choix de ne jamais le dire. Il était certes, le moins rebelle des trois, mais c’était aussi une manière de l’aider que de lui interdire d’évoquer la chose. Tant qu’on ne parlait pas de quelque chose, il n’y avait aucune raison que ses collègues le découvrent, qu’ils le jugent pour ce qu’il avait fait et décidé de le mettre au ban ou non de leur groupe. C’était une manière tordue de le protéger. Il aurait mieux valu que l’Armée reconnaisse ses tords dès le début, mais elle n’était pas douée pour cela. Mettre les choses sous le tapis lui convenait parfaitement.  
Alors qu’il les regardait tous les trois sortir peu à peu du champ de vision qu’il avait depuis sa fenêtre, le Capitaine Leroi se surprit à espérer que sa jeune recrue ne soit pas très maternelle, malgré ses prédispositions évidentes. Ainsi peut–être éviterait–il à son équipe d’exploser et cela permettrait de ne pas perdre définitivement trois agents qui pourraient aller très loin et apporter beaucoup à l’Armée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fin approche de plus en plus.  
> Il y aura normalement, deux scènes "off" (et bien kinky) qui seront publiés avant que la deuxième partie puisse être publiée.


	17. Chapter 17

Roxane et Hadrien sortirent de la voiture. La première frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre ; depuis le début de sa grossesse, c'était l'une des choses qu'elle avait remarquée. Elle craignait plus facilement le froid et elle passait son temps à rechercher la chaleur que ce soit dans ses vêtements, dans son espace personnel, dans son appartement ou même simplement au quotidien. C'était devenu habituel. Ses proches s'étaient habitués à la voir se frotter les mains ainsi. Hadrien et elle avaient attendu qu'elle dépasse les trois mois avant de l'annoncer à leurs familles respectives. C'était plus prudent à leurs yeux. Ils ne voulaient ni donner de faux espoirs à leurs familles, avant que Roxane ne quitte le service actif, ni avoir leurs proches dans les jambes alors qu'ils profitaient de ces mois–ci. Roxane sentait son corps changer, devenir celui d'une autre personne. Il y avait peut–être du psychosomatique dans tout cela, mais pour autant, elle était convaincue que c’était bel et bien vrai. Elle avait la sensation que son ventre bougeait. Il n’était pas gros à proprement parler. Il ne se voyait pas quand elle était habillée, même si elle avait légèrement changé sa garde–robe pour être plus à l’aise. Mais… Elle avait la conviction qu'il avait évolué. Elle n'avait pas envie de partager cela avec sa mère intrusive, sa sœur gaga à l'idée d'un neveu ou d'une nièce et sa belle–mère qui serait certainement hystérique. Sans parler même de ses tantes, qui ne manqueraient pas de s'extasier sur la chose. Objectivement, elle aurait pu en parler à sa cousine, qui était aussi passée par là. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui elle avait envie de partager cela : son mari. Il était celui qu'elle voulait à côté d'elle le matin dans leur lit. Il rêvait paresseusement à côté d'elle, la main sur son ventre. Ils rêvaient tous les deux à leur futur, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de le partager, à dire vrai.  
Pourtant, maintenant, il fallait bien qu'ils abordent le sujet auprès de leurs familles. Ils avaient décidé de commencer par Ophélie et Eleonor Gerbier. Elles étaient le gros morceau quelque part. Roxane craignait de devoir les avoir sur le dos au quotidien, chose qu'elle ne supporterait pas. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais ils pouvaient toujours espérer qu'ils trouvent les moyens de les garder éloignées. Le plus possible. Enfin, peut–être pas, mais simplement ne pas les voir tous les jours et ne pas les avoir au téléphone pluri–quotidiennement. Elle savait que le frère et le père d'Hadrien ne le feraient pas. Ils seraient heureux de savoir qu'elle était enceinte, mais ils ne la couveraient pas à l'excès. C'était deux hommes plutôt taciturnes pour tout dire. Ils arriveraient certainement à couvrir l'enfant avant même sa naissance de cadeaux en tous genres. C'était ainsi. Ils les couvraient de petites attentions depuis longtemps. L'air de rien. Elle avait une chance exceptionnelle, avec sa belle–famille. Bon, d'accord, peut–être qu'elle était un peu dure avec sa belle–mère. C'était le genre de femme qu'elle ne voudrait jamais devenir. Elle était à la maison et heureuse de l'être. Elle n'avait jamais aspiré à rien d'autre et… Cela dérangeait Roxane, qui ne comprenait pas comment passer ses journées à attendre son mari pouvait être supportable. Bien évidemment, cela lui arrivait de le faire lors de ses jours de repos. De temps en temps. Mais certainement pas tous les jours de sa vie de femme mariée. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait le club de bridge, celui de couture, celui de théâtre, sans oublier le club paroissial qui se réunissait tous les mardis et vendredis. Tout cela faisait que sa belle-mère sortait tous les jours, pendant deux à trois heures pour faire la dînette avec quelques charmantes rombières qu'elle ne supportait pas mais qu'elle devait absolument côtoyer en tant qu'épouse au foyer de notable local. Elles parlaient de tout et surtout de rien autour du thé –jamais de café, voyons– avant de toutes retourner à leurs dîners pour leur petit mari. Roxane ne comprenait même pas comment l'on pouvait s'épanouir dans ce genre de vie. Elle avait besoin d'être indépendante, de pouvoir prendre ses décisions, faire ses propres choix, agir à sa guise. Oui, à cause de son travail, elle ne rentrait pas tous les soirs. Il lui arrivait même de décider des dépenses sans en parler à Hadrien. Sa belle–mère ne le faisait jamais. Elle soupçonnait même qu'elle n'ait pas de carte bancaire pour utiliser leur compte joint. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu payer autrement qu'en espèces. Les rares fois où les sommes étaient coquettes, son beau–père était là et sortait immédiatement sa carte bleue. Il n'était pas macho ou un de ces hommes qui empêchait les femmes d'agir à leur guise en les enfermant dans un monde où les femmes étaient là pour les servir. Simplement, il n'était pas très… Bon, il était de son époque. Et voir sa femme rester à la maison, trouver le repas fait à son retour, tout cela ne le choquait pas. Roxane était fermement convaincue que si sa belle–mère avait décidé de ne pas cuisiner un soir, cela ne l'aurait pas traumatisé et qu'il serait allé commander au camion pizzeria du coin. Certes, il se serait inquiété de voir sa femme agir différemment de ses habitudes, mais si elle lui avait dit que c'était par flemme, manque de temps ou que savait–elle encore, il n'en aurait pas été choqué. L'exemple typique était leurs deux fils. Tous les deux avaient des compagnes qui n'étaient pas là pour eux constamment. La femme de son beau–frère était chirurgienne et il arrivait qu'elle soit appelée à des heures parfaitement indues pour procéder à une opération urgente. Ou tout simplement, elle avait des gardes qui s'éternisaient. Le plus marrant était que leurs deux fils étaient de bons cuisiniers. Ils étaient loin de rivaliser avec leur mère, qui était réellement excellente à cela, mais ils savaient faire des repas fantastiques au quotidien, aussi bien avec des trois fois rien qu'avec de nombreux ingrédients.  
Roxane était souvent rentrée à la maison après une journée où sa garde avait été folle ou simplement une mission compliquée, et il y régnait une odeur délicieuse, du type de celles qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Une fois, elle avait trouvé une portion de gratin dauphinois fait dans les règles de l'art sur la table. Une autre fois, cela avait été un bœuf bourguignon. Hadrien était une source de surprises exceptionnelles et cela la rendait définitivement heureuse. Qu'aurait–elle pu demander de plus ? Réellement ? Elle avait un mari attentif, qui l'aimait, qui acceptait son travail et ses collègues et qui en plus la couvrait de petites choses spécialement faites pour elle et son bien–être. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il le savait, il lui massait les pieds tous les soirs. Il lui avait dit que c'était ce que son père faisait pour sa mère lors de ses deux grossesses car elle avait les pieds qui gonflaient et cela la faisait horriblement souffrir à l'époque. Roxane en était ravie car cela lui permettait de se réchauffer un peu les pieds qu'elle avait gelés comme le reste de son corps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de mettre des chaussettes épaisses ! Elle portait actuellement des chaussettes de ski, pour la neige ! Elle avait fini par apprendre qu'Hadrien s'était tourné vers son père pour savoir comment sa mère était lors de ses grossesses, sous couvert qu'ils envisageaient d'avoir des enfants. Roxane trouvait l'attention absolument adorable. Il avait aussi acheté des ouvrages tels que "comment faire en sorte que la grossesse de votre femme soit fantastique pour elle" ou "Bébé arrive bientôt, comment accompagner votre femme". Si elle avait eu le moindre doute, il était en effet l'un de ces pères qui seraient présents, bien loin de l'attitude de leurs pères et grands–pères qui déléguaient tout cela aux femmes. Il avait fait disparaître de leur alimentation tout ce qui pourrait l'indisposer. Elle avait par contre vu revenir avec plaisir son résultat positif de toxoplasmose. Elle n'aurait pas envisagé de se priver durant encore de nombreux mois de salade et de tomates. Elle grignotait souvent au bureau, quand ils étaient de service de nuit. Ils essayaient dans la mesure du possible d'éviter cela, mais c'était ainsi, et rien ni personne ne pouvait complètement éviter les fringales nocturnes. Après tout, il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution : faire passer le temps. Depuis qu'elle était officiellement enceinte, elle avait été rayée des planifications des gardes de nuit. On estimait que ce n'était pas adéquat. Isabelle avait hurlé en apprenant cela. Elle avait trouvé la nouvelle dégueulasse, surtout qu'elle devait continuer à s'y coller à son plus grand désespoir. Les gardes étaient généralement l'occasion de faire du tri et du rangement, car il n'y avait guère autres choses à faire, hormis attendre. Il y avait aussi la hantise de bien des soldats : faire des papiers administratifs. Pour les agents, il y avait le fantastique formulaire 4928–b. C'était la paperasse qu'ils devaient remplir chaque fois qu'ils tiraient des coups de feu. Ils se devaient de les justifier. Une rumeur voulait que quelques années auparavant, ils n’avaient pas à justifier la salve dans sa globalité, mais tir par tir. Autant dire que c'était une véritable incitation au suicide que de remplir quarante ou cinquante fois le même formulaire et de n'y changer que le numéro du coup de feu. Parce que oui, et c'est là où l'histoire était fantastique, c'était qu'il fallait remplir tous les formulaires à la main et qu'ils n'était pas autorisés à les photocopier. Que du bonheur, comme diraient les jeunes. Donc, durant les nuits de permanences, généralement, c'était le boulot chiant qu'ils faisaient. C'était le truc que personne ne voulait faire, mais là, ils n'avaient guère le choix, donc ils agissaient ainsi. C'était presque devenu une expression dans le milieu. "Je suis de 4928–b, ce soir". Isabelle trouvait que Roxane soit libérée de cette corvée immense qu'étaient les nuits de garde, absolument scandaleux et elle râlait auprès de qui voulait l'entendre à ce propos. Jok' était une victime toute désignée du fait qu'il se trouvait avec elle durant ces fameuses et problématiques gardes.  
Pour se faire pardonner, elle rapportait souvent des biscuits pour les aider à tenir durant la nuit, avec du café. Elle avait appris à en faire au tout début de leur partenariat. Elle n'y tenait pas réellement, mais elle avait appris à en boire pour se tenir éveillée. Seulement, depuis qu'elle était enceinte –et que cela lui était donc fortement déconseillé– elle se retrouvait à en avoir envie. Bien évidemment cela ne pouvait pas avoir lieu après sa grossesse quand elle aurait le droit de humer et de boire une tasse de café. Non, certainement pas. Cela aurait été bien trop simple et bien moins drôle très clairement. Pourtant, c'était ainsi et elle devrait se faire à cette idée. Ou plus précisément, trouver une manière discrète et subtile pour assouvir sa soudaine et subite envie. Cela passait donc par alimenter ses collègues en caféine, mais aussi en achetant du décaféiné. Il n'y avait pas la principale substance qui lui était déconseillé et cela avait plus ou moins le même goût. La dernière solution consistait –et c'était sa préférée– à mastiquer de la gomme à mâcher au café toute la sainte journée. Elle faisait venir cela d'Italie, car elle n'en avait trouvé nulle part ailleurs. Elle s'autorisait cette petite folie. En fait, chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'état de leur compte en banque, elle se disait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison de se l'autoriser. Sans vivre chichement, ils ne dépensaient pas forcément beaucoup. Roxane était bien souvent crevée quand elle était en week–end et Hadrien n'avait pas particulièrement envie de courir les magasins de son côté. Cela faisait qu'il passait du temps chez eux, allaient se balader le long de la Seine, se payaient de temps en temps un bon restaurant. Ils allaient une ou deux fois par an à l'opéra –ce qui était source d'un immense stress pour Roxane car très invariablement, une énorme mission leur tombait dessus à cette période de l'année– et partaient de temps en temps en voyage. La seule chose était qu’entre le salaire de cadre au sein d'une banque d'Hadrien et le salaire de Lieutenant de Roxane, avec ses primes de risque durant ses missions, ils étaient loin de tout dépenser. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle pensait à ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leur argent. Enfin, d'une manière de se servir de cet argent. Elle avait regardé un peu les annonces, les offres de crédit et elle se disait de plus en plus qu'ils pourraient acheter une petite maison en banlieue. Ce serait réellement sympa et ce serait bien mieux pour les enfants. Ils pourraient respirer un air un peu plus pur, et surtout s'ils avaient un petit jardin autour, ce serait l'occasion pour eux de jouer dehors sans surveillance. La base était en extérieur de Paris, ce qui ne poserait pas de problème et Hadrien avait évoqué la possibilité d'être muté en banlieue, pour arriver à obtenir la direction d'une banque. Cela pourrait bien marcher pour tout le monde. Simplement, elle ne lui en avait pas encore parlé et ce n'était certainement pas ce soir, avec sa mère sur le dos qu'elle le ferait. Elle préfèrerait attendre qu'elle ait eu le temps de plus se renseigner et qu'ils soient simplement ensemble tous les deux.  
Elle commençait à se projeter de plus en plus loin dans l'avenir avec son mari. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y aurait un futur, mais ils n'avaient pas souvent fait des projets précis ou aussi complexes. Cela était un peu nouveau et pour être honnête, Roxane trouvait cela bien agréable. Attrapant la main de son époux, elle sonna à la porte de chez sa mère, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Eleonor Gerbier ouvrait la porte et ils s'engouffraient dans la chaleur agréable de l'appartement. Elle leur fit la bise pendant qu'Ophélie leur criait un bonjour depuis la cuisine où elle finissait de préparer le repas. Roxane se dirigea vers celle–ci pour lui faire la bise et aller fureter dans les plats. Se récoltant au passage un coup de spatule sur les doigts, elle découvrit ainsi du gibier en sauce. Un plat que sa sœur faisait merveilleusement bien. Il était accompagné de pommes boulangères pour son plus grand plaisir. S'il y avait une chose qui lui était devenue incompréhensible depuis le temps qu'elle était partie de la maison, c'était pourquoi –et surtout comment– sa sœur faisait pour rester avec leur mère. Ophélie soutenait qu'elle était devenue bien moins casse pied depuis son départ de la maison, mais c'était ainsi, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sa mère soudainement agréable et charmante, ne cherchant pas à tout savoir et surtout ne s'infiltrant pas systématiquement dans les affaires de ses filles.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas pris du poids, toi ? Demanda Ophélie à sa sœur.  
\- Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse, va ! Protesta celle–ci. J'ai simplement changé d'entraînement. Mes muscles se développent différemment.  
\- Si tu le dis… Tu permets d’être dubitative ? Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que l'entraînement ne suffit plus à te faire éliminer ce que te mijote Hadrien. Et comme ils doivent être bien plus sympas avec toi qu'avec un vrai militaire, tu t'empâtes, maintenant. Tu verras, dans quatre ans, tu auras pris vingt kilos et on ne pourra plus rien faire pour toi. Tu te lamenteras. "Et si j'avais écouté mon adorable petite sœur quand elle m'avait dit à juste titre que je grossissais…"  
Sa sœur et sa mère ne savaient pas quelle était sa place réelle au sein de l'armée. Elles pensaient qu’elle était une simple administratif. Elle n'avait aucune envie de gérer la question et cela n'était aucunement nécessaire. Après tout pourquoi mettre au courant les deux personnes les plus casse-pieds et angoissées de sa vie, si elle désirait continuer à la vivre ainsi, comme elle l'avait voulu, depuis toujours ? Hadrien avait confirmé sa décision de ne pas les mettre au courant. Il avait aussi reconnu que c'était bien mieux ainsi. Lui-même n'était pas certain de supporter les encouragements de sa belle–mère disant à sa femme de stopper ce métier, de faire réellement quelque chose de sa vie ou quoi que soit ce qu'Eleonor Gerbier puisse envisager de lui dire. Car elle lui dirait forcément quelque chose. Elle avait même trouvé quelque chose à redire lors de leur mariage ! Le champagne n'était pas assez frappé selon elle. Heureusement que Roxane ne l'avait pas entendu, sinon, elle aurait certainement perdu patience et aurait frappé le champagne elle–même directement sur le crâne de sa mère et de sa belle–mère, histoire de faire régner un certain équilibre au sein des deux femmes qui l'avaient rendue plus chèvre que le traiteur lui–même. La chose n'avait pas été particulièrement aisée, vu que le traiteur avait été maudit sur quinze générations durant plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne soit presque étranglé avec le lacet du bustier de la mariée ou encore noyé directement dans la soupe au champagne. Il avait été désagréable toute la soirée, dès l'instant où on lui demandait quoi que ce soit, cela revenait à entrer dans une guerre ouverte avec lui. Si seulement, elle avait eu le droit de lui tirer dessus… Mais non, une loi lui interdisait et cela avait largement rassuré Hadrien, qui se voyait mal expliquer que sa femme avait ni plus ni moins craqué et assassiné leur traiteur pour cause de caractère insupportable et odieux. Encore que cela aurait fait un merveilleux fait divers. Néanmoins, il n'était pas convaincu que cela eut été au goût de tous. En somme autant garder sa femme en liberté et sans meurtre sur sa conscience. Enfin, sans meurtre de traiteur. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il en était lors de son travail, mais il se doutait qu'il lui était arrivé de tirer sur des gens et de –parfois– les tuer. Souriant à sa belle–mère, il écrasa soigneusement ses pensées. Elles n'étaient pas de celles qu'il souhaitait explorer. Il débouchait la bouteille qu'Eleonor lui donna, quand Roxane et Ophélie entrèrent dans la pièce, se chamaillant. Visiblement la seconde soutenait que la première avait pris du poids, quand la première répondait que c'était du muscle, ce que la seconde réfutait. Levant les yeux au ciel, leur mère le proposa de boire l'apéritif. Hadrien déclina le verre de porto, comme il devait conduire et qu'il désirait boire un verre de vin pour accompagner le repas. Roxane se servit du Coca, comme elle le faisait presque systématiquement, alors qu'Ophélie et Eleonor se servaient l'une un verre de vin autrichien et l'autre un verre du fameux porto.  
La discussion allait bon train au milieu de tout cela. Ophélie expliquait comment son travail la rendait folle. Elle travaillait pour une société de prestataire qui traduisait des documents ou des conférences en temps réel. Malheureusement, les gens avaient tendance à la confondre avec la bonne à tout faire, ce qu'elle ne supportait absolument pas. Pas plus tard que la semaine d'avant, un grand ponte d'une société de cosmétique lui avait demandé d'aller lui chercher à l'autre bout de Paris un sandwich saumon–aneth–beurre de bourrache de chez telle boulangerie haut de gamme. Elle avait dû lui expliquer avec un certain manque de calme qu'elle était ici pour traduire la conférence qui était donnée auprès de tous les directeurs européens de la structure et non pas pour lui servir de bonne. La hiérarchie d'Ophélie n'avait pas été pas parfaitement ravie de sa manière d'expliquer les choses, mais pour autant, ils ne la désavouaient pas. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience que bien des patrons –et des patronnes, car cela n'était pas l'apanage unique de la gente masculine– se moquaient éperdument de la véritable qualification des personnes autour dès l'instant où elles leurs étaient inférieures et plus encore quand ils les payaient en supplément. A partir de ce moment–là, on aurait pu croire qu'elles leur appartenaient et qu'ils pouvaient leur exaucer leurs quatre volontés. Il fallait reconnaître que c’était le cas d'un certain nombre de traductrices qui n'osait pas se rebeller et envoyer balader leurs patrons temporaires. Le métier était très féminin et cela semblait justifier tous les abus, les illogismes et les irrespects. Les rares hommes présents au sein des corporations de traducteur ne faisaient pas face à de tels problèmes. Enfin pas aussi souvent. Il n'était pas rare qu'Ophélie rentre du travail dans une rage folle après avoir vu et entendu certains hauts responsables se comporter comme des salopards envers toutes les petites mains qui faisaient en sorte que leurs projets, leurs réunions ou que savait–elle encore soient réussis et ne virent pas immédiatement au fiasco. Hadrien avait l'habitude d'entendre cela. Il lui arrivait de prendre un verre après le travail avec sa belle–sœur quand celle–ci travaillait dans le même quartier que lui et bien souvent, ils parlaient travail. S'il y avait une chose qui prouvait bien que les deux sœurs ne pouvaient pas se renier, c’était leur côté "bourreau de travail". Elles étaient autant l'une que l'autre accroc et accrochée à leur boulot, toujours prête à râler après ceux qui ne le faisaient pas comme il faut par flemme ou incompétence. Autant dire que la jeune sœur de sa femme le faisait sourire, vu combien il voyait son épouse à travers elle. Pour autant, les râleries étaient généralement bien moindre quand Eleonor était là. Leur mère ne tolérait que très peu ce genre de choses, répondant parfois d'une manière extrêmement agressive à l'égard de son aînée sur ce sujet. Au tout début de leur relation, Roxane avait haussé les épaules, quand il lui en avait fait la remarque. Isabelle lui avait dit une fois où elle était là et où il l’avait évoqué, que c'était la façon de Rox de garder cela à distance, qu'elle supportait parfaitement sa mère à toute petite dose et avec plusieurs centaines de kilomètres en elles. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre la logique qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière tout cela. Pour être honnête, il savait que sa famille à lui était spéciale –et que Roxane était horrifiée par le fait que sa mère s'épanouisse à être une femme au foyer, si elle ne lui avait jamais dit son air de biche prise entre les feux d'une voiture chaque fois que sa mère évoquait la possibilité que Roxane soit aussi une femme au foyer parlait très clairement pour elle– pour autant il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit systématiquement la guerre entre son père et ses fils. Certes, son père n'était pas très causant ou expansif, mais pour autant, il était toujours prêt à soutenir ses fils dans leurs démarches, les écouter en parler ou même être simplement à leurs côtés. Avec Eleonor, il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à dominer son petit monde et refusait toute possibilité que ses filles soient différentes de modèles qu'elle avait "commandés" avec l'éducation qu'elle leur avait imposée. Il devait reconnaître que Roxane avait su s'en éloigner à son plus grand soulagement. Il espérait simplement que cela ne resurgirait pas dans l'éducation de leur enfant.  
Ce fut autour du dessert, que Roxane commença à montrer des signes de nervosité. Il était assez évident qu'elle voulait aborder la question maintenant. Il était suffisamment tard pour qu'ils aient une raison valable de ne pas rester pendant encore des heures et des heures. S'il avait un doute, il aurait rapidement compris que sa femme était un des stratèges dans l'armée. Elle avait régulièrement ce genre de technique "je dois annoncer quelque chose, mais je n'ai aucunement envie que l'on me casse les pieds pendant des heures, donc je dois trouver un moyen valable pour me débarrasser de cela". C'était une sorte d'immense spécialité chez sa femme en particulier quand sa mère entrait en ligne de compte.  
\- Eleonor, Ophélie, avec Roxane, nous voulions vous parler de quelque chose à toutes les deux.  
Il était certain d'avoir leur attention à toutes les deux à cet instant. Ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviner, mais pour autant, il savait parfaitement que c'était la condition sine qua non pour obtenir quoi que ce soit.  
\- Il se trouve que Roxane est enceinte.  
Ophélie sauta immédiatement dans les bras de sa sœur avec un cri relativement perçant, tout en s'exclamant "je savais que tu avais grossi !!!", alors qu'Eleonor semblait vexée d'avoir été coiffée au poteau pour le mouvement vers sa fille. Immédiatement les questions leur tombèrent dessus. Depuis combien de temps étaient–ils au courant ? Savaient-ils si c'était un garçon ou une fille ? Avaient-ils choisi des prénoms ? Quand devait–elle accoucher ? Avaient–ils commencé à acheter des vêtements ou des jouets ? Et la chambre ?  
Roxane répondit patiemment à tout cela. Eleonor ne manqua pas de faire quelques remarques à sa fille sur le fait qu'elle avait mangé de la salade et des crudités durant le repas, ce à quoi Rox expliqua qu'elle avait fait les tests de toxoplasmose et qu'elle était immunisée, ce qui lui permettait de continuer à manger normalement. Sa mère eut une moue à cette réponse. Typique, pensa Hadrien. Il se demanda dans quelle mesure il n'aurait pas intérêt à attraper l'occasion au vol pour expliquer que Roxane était fatiguée par sa grossesse et qu'il serait plus prudent qu'ils rentrent pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. L'intérêt était notable, mais il n'était pas certain que sa femme le prenne forcément très bien. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la résume à sa grossesse –ce qu'il comprenait très bien– et prenait généralement assez mal qu'on justifie leurs actes par rapport à celle–ci. En privé, elle acceptait qu’Hadrien la chouchoute et l'aide. Elle se contentait de sourire, amusée, quand cela arrivait en présence de Jok' et d’Isabelle. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il ait eu la lubie d'adapter leurs repas en fonction des besoins d'une femme enceinte. Elle aurait même juré qu'il suivait les conseils d'un livre sur la question. Hadrien ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais en réalité, il était allé voir son propre médecin généraliste pour lui poser des questions et obtenir les références d'un bon livre sur la question. Celui–ci lui avait fourni l’adresse du site du Programme National de Nutrition–Santé. C’était selon lui le site le plus à même de répondre à toutes ses questions. Pour autant, quand ils avaient un public, elle n'aimait pas que cela se voie. Roxane avait toujours joué sur sa prétendue faiblesse féminine. Sur la base, elle devait certainement se trouver quelques jeunes recrues naïves et inexpérimentées pour lui porter ses cartons dès qu'elle devait en déplacer un ou deux trop lourds à son goût. Il devait en être de même pour amadouer de potentiels adversaires lors des entraînements de combats rapprochés. Pour autant… En fait, elle n'était rien de tout cela. Elle était parfaitement apte à porter des cartons lourds (ou à trouver un diable pour les transporter sans se faire mal) ou à se défendre face à un homme. Elle choisissait simplement quand et face à qui elle décidait de se faire passer pour une faible femme ou qu'elle montrait l'amazone en elle. Hadrien devait reconnaître que si ses jours étaient plus soucieux depuis qu'il savait quel était le réel métier de sa femme, ses nuits n'en étaient que plus sympathiques. Visiblement, le fait qu'il soit au courant avait libéré quelque chose en elle, et elle montrait avec un certain plaisir l'amazone qui sommeillait en elle, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Elle n'avait pas radicalement changé après qu'il l'ait appris, mais cela avait été l'évolution la plus intense, la plus notable et la plus agréable. Ce fut Roxane qui finit par jouer la carte de la fatigue, le souper à peine fini. Il la regarda étonné durant une fraction de seconde de la voir agir ainsi, mais il ne commenta pas.  
Alors qu'ils sortaient dans le froid nocturne, Hadrien enlaça sa femme sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur voiture.  
\- Alors ? Qu'en dis–tu ?  
\- Disons que cette corvée est finie et c'est avec un certain plaisir que je la vois filer bien loin derrière nous. Par contre, cela signifie toujours que nous déjeunons chez tes parents demain matin et qu'il va falloir faire de même. Mais il faut reconnaître que normalement, l'exercice sera moins stressant.  
Il rit durant un instant contre elle. Il l'adorait. Elle était terrible comme personne.  
\- Bon, est–ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'il faudrait faire pour t'aider à te détendre un peu d'ici demain midi ? Demanda–t–il, moqueur.  
\- Mmm… Je ne sais pas. Qu'est–ce que tu proposerais comme idée ? La questionna Roxane.  
\- Je ne sais pas, moi aussi. Peut–être je pourrais commencer par te masser les pieds, parce que j'ai bien vu que tu avais mal aux pieds et qu'ils avaient gonflés, vu comment tu bougeais avec tes pieds sous la table. Après… Je vais finir de te déshabiller petit à petit, en te caressant tout le corps. Une fois que tout cela sera fait, je te ferai l'amour comme jamais. Et demain matin, tu auras le plaisir d'un petit déjeuner au lit, pendant que ton corps profitera encore du bien–être de tes heures de sommeil et des ondes de ton orgasme de la veille, que j'aurais eu le plaisir de réitérer avant d'aller faire ton petit-déjeuner.  
\- Mmm…  
Elle eut un léger gémissement simplement à l'idée de ce merveilleux programme.  
\- Ceci est des plus délicieux, murmura–t–elle à l'oreille de son mari, alors qu'il lui ouvrait la portière de la voiture.  
Hadrien éclata de rire. Elle connaissait parfaitement son mari et inversement, celui–ci la devinait sans aucun problème. Autant dire que la nuit promettait d'être tout à fait délicieuse.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ne fallait pas désespérer... Oui ! Voici la fin de la partie 1 !

Isabelle s'étira. Elle avait le dos tout courbaturé, mais pour autant, elle n'avait pas envie que la journée finisse à un moment. C'était la dernière journée de Roxane avant qu'elle ne parte en congé maternité. La journée avait malgré tout été très longue. Rox' s'était allongée pendant quelques instants sur la banquette qu'ils avaient ouvert et… Autant le dire tout de suite. Elle s'était endormie presque immédiatement. Même si elle s'en défendait, il était évident que sa grossesse la fatiguait. Tout le monde était très gentil, très attentif autour d'elle. C'était assez amusant de voir les types qui dix mois plutôt se battaient comme des enragés contre elle, lors des entraînements, se battre presque à présent pour lui tenir la porte, lui porter le moindre de ses sacs ou pour la conduire d'un point à l'autre dans la base, même s'il n'y avait que quelques mètres qui l'en séparaient. La hiérarchie laissait très clairement cela se faire. Il y avait rarement des grossesses sur les bases (et ce n'était pas uniquement parce que le pourcentage des femmes présentes dans l'armée avait à grande peine dépassé les 13% qui leur avait été présenté à leur arrivée en 2006) et généralement, cela était plutôt un bon événement pour l'ensemble de la base. Sauf pour les collègues directs de la jeune femme enceinte, quand elle travaillait dans une petite unité comme la leur. Isabelle n'avait pas eu beaucoup besoin que ses collègues lui expliquent les risques qu’impliquait la grossesse de Roxane. Elle connaissait parfaitement Roxane et elle savait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête. Malheureusement, un retrait de l'Armée était une possibilité parfaitement envisageable et logique quand on la connaissait. Cette histoire la perturbait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître en réalité. Rox' était là pour le dernier jour avant des mois, avant même toujours peut–être. Elle n'avait pas eu cœur à lui en parler. Elle avait débarqué totalement à l'improviste chez Sally. En plus de six ans à se voir sans réellement se voir, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait d’arriver sans prévenir, de ressentir le besoin de la voir sans aucune restriction. Sally avait des amis qui étaient chez elle. Pourtant… Pourtant, elle avait semblé comprendre ce qu'Isabelle avait besoin. Elle lui avait ordonné d'aller dans la cuisine et de l'attendre, là, debout, sans rien faire. Puis, elle était retournée vers ses invités. Ils avaient fini de prendre l'apéritif. Cela avait pris… Quoi ? Trente minutes ? Peut–être moins, peut–être plus. Mais elle avait attendu que le temps s’écoule. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sally avait pu leur dire. Une fois qu'ils étaient sortis, elle retourna s'asseoir dans le salon, dans son canapé supposa Isabelle.  
\- Viens ici ! Ordonna–t–elle de sa voix qui claquait. À quatre pattes !  
Lentement, Isa suivit l'ordre qui lui était donné. Quand elle arriva au salon, elle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison. Elle s'approcha lentement, ondulant comme sa Maîtresse le lui avait appris. Elle finit par venir s'accroupir à côté d'elle, posant la tête sur son genou, comme le ferait un chien. Sally lui passa la main dans les cheveux, comme on caresserait un animal posé là. Pendant un moment, elle ne bougea pas avant de finir par saisir un magazine et l'ouvrir. Elle le posa partiellement sur le visage d'Isabelle, qui retint son souffle durant quelques instants, ne sachant pas ce qui allait venir après. Il était évident que Sally ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Enfin, aucun mal réel. Simplement… Elle était terriblement tendue. Elle regrettait de ne pas être arrivée à se mettre déjà dans son état de Sub–space. Il serait bienvenu, maintenant, alors qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à bien dormir.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, qui lui parurent bien plus longues, Sally finit par se lever et par aller ouvrir le bahut de son entrée. Elle y chercha durant quelques instants quelque chose, posant laisses, martinet, paddle ou encore cravache, sur le sol, avant de finir par avoir une exclamation. Elle venait de trouver le collier d'Isabelle. Celui–ci était en cuir noir, avec une petite médaille en forme d'os. Celle–ci était gravée. D'un côté, on pouvait lire le prénom d'Isabelle. De l'autre, il y avait les coordonnées de Sally pour lui ramener son chien, s'il était perdu. La jeune femme sortie aussi un jouet en plastique, en forme d'os lui aussi. Sa maîtresse revint vers elle pour lui mettre son collier, avant de lui tapoter sur la tête.  
\- Gentille. Aller. Va chercher, lui dit–elle avant de lancer le jouet.  
Isabelle partit le chercher, avant de le rapporter aux pieds de sa Maîtresse. Celle–ci lui relança, avant qu'Isa ne refasse de même. Le jeu dura presque une heure. Au bout de celle–ci, Sally finit par siffler Isabelle et de lui ordonner d'aller dans la chambre. Là–bas, la blonde se mit en position d'attente, toujours à quatre pattes, attendant ce que sa Maîtresse lui demanderait. Celle–ci ne tarda pas à entrer avant de lui tourner autour durant quelques instants. Elle finit par soupirer.  
\- Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas, Isabelle ? Demanda–t–elle.  
Celle–ci leva les yeux vers sa Maîtresse, avant de l'interroger du regard. Pouvait–elle parler ? Sally hocha la tête, alors qu'elle lui ôtait le collier.  
\- C'est simplement des problèmes au boulot. C'est rien.  
Sally haussa un sourcil, à cette réponse.  
\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu n'es absolument pas dans ce que tu fais. Tu le fais machinalement, en continuant à remâcher ce qui ne va pas, au lieu de lâcher prise. Donc, tu vas me faire le plaisir de monter sur ce lit et de tout me raconter, trancha–t–elle.  
Ce n'était peut–être pas son rôle normal de Maîtresse, mais au final, c'était aussi une autre manière de faire les choses. Isa se leva et finit par s'allonger, sur le matelas, contre la jeune femme.  
\- C'est Roxane, commença Isabelle  
Sa maîtresse éclata de rire.  
\- Tu as conscience qu'il n'y a que Roxane et ton autre collègue qui te mettent dans ce genre d'état, depuis que je te connais ? Demanda Sally.  
\- Certes… Concéda la jeune femme. C'est peut–être stupide, mais, voilà, Rox' est enceinte et elle va partir en congé maternité.  
\- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour elle, remarqua la Maîtresse.  
\- Oui, mais… Sur la base, tous les hommes la chouchoutent, parce que c'est rare qu'il y ait une femme enceinte. Le seul truc, c'est que la plupart des femmes qui ont des enfants finissent par partir de la base. Et… J'aime mon boulot, hein. Simplement, j'ai pas envie de le faire sans Rox'. J'ai commencé avec elle, je n’ai pas envie de continuer sans elle. Elle a déjà vachement levé le pied depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle attend un enfant, parce que notre hiérarchie lui a demandé. Tu sais… Même si on est des civiles, pour eux, on suit aussi un entraînement militaire, avec des obligations de forme physique. C'est parfois un peu violent. Donc, Rox a arrêté il y a un moment le close combat pour pas risquer de faire une fausse couche. Après, elle n'a plus pu faire des trucs comme les abdos, parce qu'elle ne pouvait même plus se relever à cause de son ventre. Je ne suis pas jalouse, mais... ajouta–t–elle sans finir, dans un soupir.  
\- Mais tu t'inquiètes de savoir, si cela l'intéressera toujours autant de travailler avec toi pour votre mission, quand elle aura la chance d'avoir un enfant. Comme tu t'inquiétais quand elle s'est mariée, de savoir si elle aurait toujours autant de temps à passer avec toi. En fait, tu as simplement peur de perdre une amie, parce que elle, elle continue sur son chemin, un chemin que tu ne peux pas emprunter. Est–ce que je me trompe, Isabelle ? Demanda–t–elle, finalement.  
La blonde secoua la tête. Évidemment que c'était vrai. Qu'aurait–elle pu répondre à cela ? Rox' était quelqu'un de fantastique, mais oui, elle avait aussi son propre cheminement. Certains jours, elle se demandait dans quelle mesure elle ne devrait pas aussi essayer de s'ouvrir à une vie en dehors de la base, en dehors de leurs missions. Néanmoins, comment trouver cela ? Elle ne voyait personne en dehors de la base, ne faisait partie d'aucun groupe de soutien, d'entraide ou de création en pâte à modeler. Elle n'avait jamais tenté le macramé, et elle n'envisageait pas que ce fusse le cas. Alors, comment voir quelqu'un ? Encore faudrait–il que cette perle rare –homme ou femme, soyons honnête– accepte ses horaires de dingue, le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas parler de son travail et que celui–ci était largement classé secret défense. A cela devait s'ajouter un collègue de bureau qui n'avait pas de nom –Sally pensait que Jok' était juste un surnom amical– et une meilleure amie très présente, chez qui elle était plus souvent que chez elle. En fait, pour tout dire, Sally pensait comme tout le monde, qu'elle était une civile qui s'occupait de coordination. Ah ça, pour coordonner, elle coordonnait, mais certainement pas ce que tout le monde pensait. Ou alors, les gens étaient particulièrement tordus. Elle avait mis du temps, mais elle avait fini par s'endormir comme ça, dans les bras de Sally. Celle–ci lui avait mis une couverture, avant de se lever pour ranger un peu et mettre le réveil à sonner pour le lendemain matin. C'est comme cela que de bonne heure et presque de bonne humeur, Isabelle était arrivée à l'heure, ce matin–ci. Elle avait déjeuné rapidement, après qu'elle et Sally aient fait l'amour, le plus classiquement du monde. Bon, c'était sur la table du déjeuner, ce qui devait vraisemblablement ôter une part du classique à tout cela, mais l'idée était quand même là. Le réveil avait été agréable. C'était très rare qu'Isa se réveille avec quelqu'un à côté et surtout contre elle, de bon matin. Alors, elle en avait honteusement profité, jusqu'à ce que l'horrible sonnerie ne retentisse. Elle en avait peut–être plus profité que prévu, mais en même temps, Sally semblait d'accord, donc elle ne s'en voulait pas réellement, ni ne se sentait réellement coupable. Son amante l'avait déposée à l'entrée de la base, avant de filer à son travail. Isa avait ainsi pu traverser à pied le complexe. Elle le faisait assez rarement. La première partie était majoritairement constituée d'habitations, quand on prenait le chemin le plus court. Elle savait qu'il y avait un certain nombre de ses collègues qui y vivait, mais elle serait en peine de dire lesquels. De même, elle avait connaissance de l'existence d'un car qui emmenait et ramenait les enfants de la base à l'école primaire, au collège et au lycée. C'était une bonne initiative à son avis. Cela permettait que les parents soient un peu plus libres dans leurs horaires. Si la raison principale de son absence d'enfant était le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de conjoint, le fait qu'elle n'en désire pas jouait aussi beaucoup. Il était parfaitement vrai que la grossesse allait très bien à Roxane. Cela lui donnait des rondeurs et des courbes qui allaient bien sur son corps. Néanmoins, il fallait reconnaître que Roxane avait ce désir depuis des années. Cela remontait à bien avant que son histoire avec Hadrien ne commence à devenir sérieuse. En fait, elle avait toujours connu Roxane disant qu'elle désirait des enfants. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle était particulièrement maternelle ou avec un instinct fantastique face aux enfants. Simplement, elle ne concevait pas sa vie sans qu'il y ait des enfants. Elle avouait même –même si elle était très mal à l'aise avec cela– qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient de son sang, qu'elle les ait portés, car les adopter ne serait pas la même chose. Ce n'était pas les valeurs avec lesquelles elle avait été éduquée, mais pour autant, elle ne reniait pas ce côté sombre de sa personnalité.  
Au contraire, Isa venait d'une famille où l'on désirait des enfants, où l'on se mariait souvent assez jeune. Sa mère l'avait eue à tout juste vingt–quatre ans. À la sortie de son école. Son père était à peine plus âgé, alors. Elle était en quelque sorte, le mouton noir de la famille. Un peu comme Jok'. Personne ne comprenait chez elle pourquoi elle s'obstinait à garder ce travail, pourquoi elle ne sortait jamais pour fréquenter qui que ce soit. Ses cousines lui avaient présenté des garçons, mais quand elle se trouvait plus masculine qu'eux, il y avait pour elle une sorte de malaise. Elle ne s'était jamais faite l'image d'une butch, une de ces lesbiennes plus masculine qu'un camionneur, avec tellement de testostérone qu'elles n'en avaient plus leurs règles. Sans tomber dans l'excès inverse, elle se voyait plutôt comme quelqu'un de féminin, mais pas précieux. Qui aimait bien être à son avantage, mais qui n'hésitait pas à mettre les mains dans le cambouis quand cela se révélait nécessaire. En somme, quelqu'un qui lui semblait plutôt équilibré. Simplement, cela n'était pas assez au goût de sa famille. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle allait aussi peu leur rendre visite. Son boulot était un excellent argument pour ne pas les voir : "je croule sous le boulot", "écoute, avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, ce n'est pas possible que j'ai des jours de congés" ou encore "nous sommes en alerte maximum, maman, je n'ai pas le droit de m'éloigner de plus de dix kilomètres de la base". Elle en avait un certain nombre de raisons comme celles–ci qui étaient excellentes à son goût. Simplement, elles n'étaient définitivement pas crédibles pour sa mère. Au début, elle avait soupçonné qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un, mais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à le présenter à sa famille. Isabelle lui avait laissé croire cela le plus longtemps possible. L'hypothèse numéro deux avait pris le dessus quelques mois plus tard, quand sa mère avait décidé qu'en réalité, elle ne devait certainement pas trouver ses petits amis assez bien et assez sérieux pour être présentés à la famille. Puis… Puis, il y avait eu le drame. Un soir, une de ses cousines étaient passée sur Paris et pour lui faire une surprise l'avait attendue à la sortie des cours. Ce soir–là, Sally avait attendu elle aussi Isabelle et elles s'étaient vues bien avant que quiconque ne remarque la cousine d'Isa. Cette dernière les avait vues s'embrasser, avant que Sally ne salue à son tour Roxane et Hadrien qui étaient aussi venus récupérer celle qui n’était que sa copine à l'époque. Sa cousine ne s'était pas approchée d'elle, mais Isa l'avait remarquée quand elle était partie, très clairement furieuse et choquée. Sa mère avait appelé le lendemain, absolument scandalisée que sa fille se livre en public à ce genre d'expérimentation. Ce n'était évidemment plus de son âge et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait être envisageable qu'Isabelle continue ce genre de choses dégoûtantes.  
Autant dire que ce type de propos dans la bouche de sa propre mère, c'était étrange. Elle aurait préféré l'idée que c'était une période, des essais. Elle aurait trouvé cela bien moins insultant. Pourtant c'était ceux-là que sa mère avait choisi d'utiliser. Elle l'avait menacé de l'obliger à quitter sa fac pour aller à celle bien plus proche de chez ses parents, ce qui ferait qu'elle vivrait à nouveau chez eux et qu'ils pourraient surveiller ses mauvaises fréquentations. Isabelle s'était rebellée à l'époque. Il était hors de question que cela arrive. Pour cela, elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle s'assumerait seule. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait depuis. Entre ce moment–là et sa titularisation au sein de la base, elle avait vécu de sa bourse, de ses allocations et surtout du petit bonus extrêmement bien payé qu'étaient ses missions pour l'Armée. L'argent était bien évidemment en liquide, ce qui faisait que cet argent était occulte et que ses parents ne pouvaient rien en savoir. Sans dire qu'elle ait vécu royalement, cela lui avait permis de ne pas vivre trop chichement pour l'ensemble de ses études. Quelque part, quitter l'Armée, c'était aussi reconnaître que ses parents avaient eu raison. Ce n'était pas vrai, en soi. Ils n'avaient pas raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'influence sur la décision de Roxane de rester ou non. Néanmoins, elle le vivrait ainsi. Ce qui était stupide, et elle n'avait pas besoin de consulter un psy pour le savoir. Tout comme elle savait aussi que si aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'installer avec quelqu'un, l'attitude de sa mère n'était pas étrangère à tout cela. Sans aller jusqu'à dire que si sa mère n'avait pas rejeté sa bisexualité ainsi, sa vie serait parfaite, les choses seraient très certainement moins compliquées. Au moins dans sa tête !  
Roxane malgré sa propre famille dysfonctionnelle –Isa soupçonnait que toutes les familles étaient plus ou moins dysfonctionnelles sur certains sujets– n'avait jamais vécu cela. Alors bien des choses semblaient aller de soit pour elle. Celui qui –il lui semblait– la comprenait le mieux, c'était Jok'. Sa propre famille lui reprochait son éloignement, le fait qu'il soit un Terrien, qu'il ne se soit jamais réellement illustré dans un haut fait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas choisi son éloignement, après tout c'était l'Armée qui nommait ses hommes là où bon lui semblait. De même, il avait eu ses hauts–faits. Ceux–ci commençaient même à être nombreux au fur et à mesure que les années avançaient. Simplement, ils étaient pour la plupart classés. Néanmoins, lui comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir évoquer certaines choses. Non, elle ne faisait pas de la saisie toute la sainte journée sous les ordres d'un cinglé de la gâchette comme semblait le croire l'un de ses oncles. De même, elle n'était pas incapable de faire une pompe. Au contraire, elle était capable d'en enchaîner plus de cent, ce dont son oncle était très clairement incapable vu son embonpoint. Elle devinait que le Joker désirait lui aussi pouvoir évoquer avec fierté comment ils avaient détruit un réseau de distribution de drogue dans un lycée, comment ils avaient préparé la venue de la toute nouvelle présidente de la République, quelques mois plutôt, ou encore cette mission fantastique où ils avaient dû se faire passer pour un couple à trois totalement décadent pour attirer les potentiels assassins. Ils avaient passé le week–end à dépenser l'argent du contribuable, comme le leur avait ordonné leur supérieur hiérarchique. Ils avaient mangé comme des princes, dormis comme des rois et ils s'étaient au final reposé tout le week–end, le groupe d'assassins ayant été démasqué par la DGSE qui n'avait pas cru bon de les prévenir avant 72h. Largement le temps pour eux de profiter de la vie. L'hôtel –le palaaaace, comme ne cessait de le répéter tous les employés de celui–ci– disposait d'un spa où ils en avaient profité pour se faire chouchouter. Les filles avaient essayé l'enveloppement au pamplemousse. Cela avait été l'occasion d'un fou rire infini, mais pour autant, elles ne regrettaient rien du tout. Isa avait un souvenir particulièrement clair de la première nuit. Officiellement, ils dormaient ensemble, mais Jok avait décidé de prendre le premier quart de la nuit. Vers une heure, il avait réveillé Roxane, avant que celle–ci ne fasse de même avec Isa à cinq heures. Comme cela, ils pouvaient avancer que leurs horaires étaient dus à leurs nuits de folies sexuelles. La vérité était plutôt qu'ils dormaient comme des bébés la majorité du temps.  
Tout cela pour dire qu'ils avaient un métier qui dépassait largement le classement et la prise de rendez–vous. Malheureusement, avec leur contrat, ils ne pouvaient pas en parler. Quand ils étaient ensemble tous les trois, cela n'avait pas tant d'importance. Ils en parlaient entre eux, riaient des absurdités de leurs collègues ou des criminels. Quand cela n'allait pas il y avait toujours l'un d'eux pour intervenir et dire que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'ils allaient trouver une solution ! Et ils en trouvaient une, car à trois, ils étaient plus forts. Ils se sentaient bien à trois. Isa y avait trouvé une sorte d'équilibre. Il était peut–être un peu précaire. Très clairement, il n’était pas évident. Pourtant, il existait, il était là et pour rien au monde, elle ne l'aurait renié. Depuis que sa famille savait pour sa bisexualité, il fallait avouer que les relations qu'elle avait avec celle-ci étaient assez froides. Bien sûr, ils ne la détestaient pas, mais très clairement ils ne la comprenaient pas et souhaitaient la ramener à la raison. L'une des choses à faire pour cela semblait être à leurs yeux qu'elle présente sa démission de son travail et qu'elle revienne vivre chez ses parents. Vivre dans le micro cosmos de Roxane et de Jok l'aidait réellement. La première donnait une impression de famille, entre sa cousine qui venait souvent, les collègues d'Hadrien, Hadrien lui–même et son frère qui passait souvent à l'improviste. Si on demandait à Roxane le nom de sa voisine de palier, elle en aurait certainement été incapable. Par contre, elle ne manquait jamais de lui porter une part de gâteau au chocolat quand elle en faisait. En échange, elle recevait souvent des biscuits de Noël ou des beignets. Alors, ce n'était peut–être pas parfait, mais l'agitation qui régnait d'une manière presque constante chez Roxane lui plaisait. Pour autant, ce n'était pas la fin du monde chez le couple et il était toujours possible de trouver un endroit au calme. Il y avait le bureau de Roxane qui pouvait parfaitement faire office pour cela. Autrement, elles étaient généralement dans la cuisine salle à manger, autour d'un thé, de petits biscuits et de chocolat. Quand elles revenaient d'avoir couru les magasins pour faire du shopping, elles posaient tout sur la table pour une nouvelle fois tout déballer. Le thé était lancé et la discussion aussi. C'était le principal avantage de leur travail. A cause de leurs horaires de dingues, dont ceux de nuit, ils avaient souvent des jours de congé dans la semaine et pouvaient en profiter. Généralement, le Joker se joignait à elles quand elles rentraient, commentant chaque achat, et Hadrien les trouvait encore tous là quand lui rentrait plus tard du travail.  
Quelque part, Isabelle devait vraisemblablement s’avouer que sa relation avec Roxane n'était pas bien saine. Un abruti lui dirait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être simplement amie avec une femme en étant bisexuelle. En même temps, c'était s'assurer qu'elle ne pouvait être amie avec personne, avec ce type de raisonnement. Alors, bien souvent, elle ignorait ce genre de remarque. Pour autant, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était bien plus proche de Rox' que d'une amie quelconque. Qu'elle ait été son témoin, lors de son mariage, ne changeait rien à tout cela. En fait, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la terreur pure qui prenait place en elle en pensant à tous les changements qui allaient arriver avec cet enfant. Elle connaissait la brune et elle se doutait qu'elle agirait en tant que mère comme pour tout le reste, c'est–à–dire en se donnant à cent pour cent là–dedans. Elle ne faisait jamais rien à moitié et cela ne raterait pas pour sa maternité. Seulement à un moment on ne peut pas se donner entièrement pour tout, constamment. Il faudrait évidemment qu'elle finisse par sacrifier quelque chose. Si cela ne l'avait pas concernée d'aussi près et que cela ne la terrorisait pas autant, elle aurait pu trouver amusantes les tentatives d’explications sans aucune subtilité et avec le manque évident de diplomatie des anciens militaires qui avaient déjà vu des cellules exploser à cause d'une grossesse. Elle avait eu droit à l'éloge de ses compétences –en particulier par des hommes qui ne l'avaient jamais vu combattre ni quoi que ce soit d'autre– et cela allait de son crochet du droit –admirable ! lui avait avoué un lieutenant– à sa capacité à remplir sa bouteille d'eau avec grâce –elle s'était demandée si celui–ci ne se moquait pas qu'elle, mais il semblait tellement sérieux…– en passant par ses talents de cordon bleu (de quoi pouvaient–ils bien parler ? Elle était capable de faire brûler des pâtes) ou encore sa conduite fluide. Ce dernier point, elle soupçonnait réellement que ce fusse une moquerie. Depuis peu la lubie de leur hiérarchie était de les former à l’utilisation d'autres véhicules que simplement la voiture. Roxane avait été cantonnée aux rollers, vu que l'idée était apparue après l'annonce de sa grossesse, à la condition express et explicite qu'elle porte un ensemble relativement complet de protection des coudes, genoux, poignet et du ventre. Isabelle, elle, avait découvert les joies de l'hélicoptère. Une fois sur deux, Roxane l'attendait sur la piste de décollage et d'atterrissage proprement affolée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose –elle accusait ses hormones de lui jouer des tours– mais pour autant, Isabelle n'aurait pas renoncé à cela. C'était un moment assez agréable, en fait. Elle pouvait s'extraire de ses contraintes habituelles, voir le monde sous un autre angle et manque d'assassiner aussi bien son instructeur à cause de ses mauvaises manipulations que les civils qui passaient innocemment dessous. Jok avait déjà son permis hélicoptère et souvent il restait au sol pour expliquer les choses à Roxane. A défaut de pouvoir monter dedans, elle serait certainement une experte dans la théorie du pilotage d'hélicoptère. Pour le brun, le choix qui avait été fait le portait avant toute chose vers la moto, ce qui mettait réellement Roxane en colère. Elle faisait de la moto depuis des années à cause d'une passion de son mari et on lui interdisait ne serait–ce que d'approcher le circuit d'entraînement, alors qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Elle était donc obligée de protester silencieusement en ne quittant presque pas ses patins qui rendaient dingue la moitié de l'étage. Un jour, Jok lui avait donné discrètement une planche de bande dessinée. C'était un extrait de _Gaston Lagaffe_. Il était lui–même sur des patins à roulettes à moteur. Il faisait peur à toute l'équipe travaillant au magazine Spirou, avec son invention du diable, même si Mademoiselle Jeanne trouvait cela très séduisant. C'était quelque part exactement ce que Roxane était en train de reproduire sans le savoir. Elle avait glissé cette copie dans son agenda et la regardait dès qu'un collègue passait la tête par la porte pour savoir s'il serait possible qu'on confisque ses rollers à Roxane. Ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui ferait ce que Prunelle avait fait dans la bande dessinée. Elle ne tenait pas à en subir elle aussi les fâcheuses conséquences de la présence d'un tel objet de malheur dans ses affaires. Elle n'était pas dingue après tout.  
Isabelle se leva pour se rapprocher de Roxane qui semblait dormir du sommeil du juste, malgré le bruit autour d'elle. Le Joker haussa un sourcil en la voyant faire, s'attendant à une remarque de sa part. Elle secoua simplement la tête, signe qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier. Elle remit une mèche en place, dans la chevelure brune de son amie, avant de retourner à sa place.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, je suis convaincu qu'elle va revenir, lui lança Jok', alors qu'il fermait la porte de leur bureau pour avoir plus de silence.  
\- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, mais en même temps, tout le monde semble penser que ce ne sera pas le cas, répondit–elle doucement, en cherchant à ne surtout pas réveiller son amie.  
Le Joker hocha la tête, hésitant durant quelques instants avant de reprendre.  
\- Tu te souviens de la mission sur Marseille qui avait mal tourné ? La questionna–t–il.  
\- Tu parles de celle où je m'étais faite canarder comme un faisan à l'ouverture de la chasse ?  
S'ils parlaient bien de la même mission, elle s'en souvenait en effet, parfaitement bien. Le groupuscule néo–nazi qu'ils traquaient avait sorti suffisamment de fusils quand ils les avaient repérés pour armer la garde nationale. Cela avait canardé dans tous les sens et tout ce qui les avait réellement protégés avait été leur tenue expérimentale qui était dans un nouvel alliage de kevlar souple et leurs heures d'entraînements. Elles avaient virevolté dans tous les sens en tirant autant qu'elles le pouvaient, en essayant d'éviter les balles. Malheureusement, certaines n'étaient pas de classiques et très simples balles, avec de la poudre, un obus, une douille, un culot et une amorce. Non, tout cela aurait été bien trop sympathique et trop simple pour leur mission. C'était à se demander pourquoi on laissait des types avec une telle tronche acheter tout et n'importe quoi. Et peu importe si cela était de la contrebande comme l'enquête l'avait prouvée. Non, cette bande d'abrutis avait aussi de la grenaille. La chance ou le malheur –c'était selon– voulait qu'ils n'en aient eu qu'en faible quantité, mais pour autant cela ne changeait pas le fond de l'histoire. Lors de cette fusillade, elle s'était faite canardée comme n'importe quelle volaille lors de l'ouverture de la chasse ! Elle avait eu le plaisir de rester en arrêt maladie durant deux semaines. Elle avait passé ces vacances impromptues au fond de son lit, durant la première semaine à cause de tout cela. Depuis, elle avait un petit problème de principe avec la volaille chassée à la grenaille et ceux qu'elle nommait "les cinglés de la mitraille qui tirent dans tous les sens sans même réfléchir !". Rares étaient ceux qui la lançaient sur la question s'ils ne désiraient pas avoir une longue explication sur la folie du genre humain et que la possession d'armes devrait être bien mieux réglementée.  
\- C'est exactement de cette mission dont je veux parler, répondit calmement Jok.  
Un simple grognement lui répondit.  
\- Roxane a refusé de te lâcher entre le moment où tu es tombée à terre et le moment où tu es entrée en chirurgie pour que l'on te retire la grenaille avant que le plomb n'ait eu le temps de se transmettre dans ton corps. Et encore, c'est uniquement parce que les médecins l'ont menacée qu'elle t'a laissée. Elle a blessé suffisamment de personnes pour ne presque plus avoir de munitions après t'avoir vu tomber.  
Isabelle hocha la tête. On lui avait raconté que Roxane était devenue comme enragée et qu'elle avait été simplement odieuse tant qu'elle n'avait pas eu un diagnostic définitif annonçant qu'Isa allait bien et qu'elle s'en sortirait sans aucune séquelle. Il fallait avouer que Roxane pouvait être pénible à certains moments quand elle désirait une réponse et qu'elle n'envisageait pas d'attendre plus longtemps.  
\- Ce n'est pas la même chose et cela n'englobe pas les mêmes choses. Et tu le sais, Jok', lui fit–elle remarquer.  
\- Tu trouves que l'idée de te laisser aller seule sur le terrain soit radicalement différente ? Je ne suis pas convaincu, je t'avouerai. Elle a toujours fait le choix d'être à tes côtés et de te protéger, exactement comme tu le fais avec elle. Je ne vois pas réellement en quoi cela serait différent.  
Cassant le trombone sur lequel elle s'acharnait, Isabelle le regarda peu convaincue.  
\- Elle va avoir un enfant. Si tu veux mon avis, elle sera bien plus intéressée par passer du temps avec lui qu'avec nous. Elle sera bien plus intéressée par le fait d'avoir la certitude que lui est protégé et qu'elle sera là le soir pour lui lire une histoire plutôt que savoir si je sais encore reconnaître les différentes techniques pour démonter, nettoyer et remonter un flingue. C'est juste une histoire de priorité à mon sens. Pas que j'ai pas confiance en elle, sérieusement, tu le sais que je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter, mais… Voilà. Si tu avais un môme, tu t'intéresserais pas plutôt de passer du temps avec lui et de rester en vie plutôt de faire notre métier de dingue, sans aucune récompense et avec le mépris généralisé de tout le monde ?  
\- Tu n'exagérerais pas un peu, par le plus grand des hasards ? Lui demanda–t–il, amusé.  
\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il avec la plus belle des mauvaises fois, avant de se replonger dans les papiers administratifs qu'elle était en train de remplir.  
Ceux–ci n'étaient pas particulièrement encourageants. C'était des papiers pour son affectation pour les six prochains mois. Elle devait expliquer dans quels service et/ou unité elle aimerait être nommée et pourquoi. Cela ressemblait terriblement à un papier de mutation, mais pour autant cela n'en était pas un. Officiellement. Elle disait bien "officiellement" parce qu'autant dire que ce n'était pas véritablement différent. Elle avait juste l'impression de préparer sa nouvelle affectation une fois que Roxane aurait officiellement quitté l'équipe. L'Armée. Leur projet à elles deux. Pendant qu'elle finissait de regarder la version remplie par le Joker, pour faire en sorte qu'elles se coordonnent un minimum –elle n'accepterait pas de passer six mois sans aucun de ses deux binômes, elle en deviendrait folle !– Roxane se réveilla et commença à farfouiller dans leur placard. Ils y gardaient quelques petites choses à grignoter et à boire, pour les fringales de minuit ou au moment du goûter. Elle sortit les tasses, le café qu'elle avait préparé et mis dans un thermos après être repassée rapidement chez elle à midi pour les servir tous les trois. Déposant les tasses à côté de chacun, elle s'éclipsa avant de revenir avec un jeune aspirant sur ses talons, portant un grand plateau. Elle ôta le torchon par dessus pour dévoiler un gâteau au chocolat immense. Elle tira un couteau pour couper trois parts.  
\- C'est en quel honneur ? Demanda le Joker, très intéressé par le contenu du plateau.  
\- Pour faire un dernier truc avant de partir pour six mois. Vous en aurez aussi souvent que vous le voudrez quand vous passerez à la maison ou que je passerai, mais j'ai peur que ce soit beaucoup moins quotidien que cela ne l'était avant, expliqua–t–elle.  
Isabelle hocha la tête avant de tendre les mains pour avoir sa part, en se pourléchant les lèvres. Rox' était une excellente cuisinière, alors autant en profiter !  
\- Je vais aller en porter dans certains bureaux, alors est–ce que j'en laisse un peu plus ici ou cela ira ?  
\- Encore ! S'exclama le Joker, choqué.  
Roxane éclata de rire, avant d'en laisser une part plus conséquente. Elle coupa un autre morceau qu'elle glissa sur une serviette en papier, avant de s'adresser au jeune homme à ses côtés.  
\- Si vous m'aidez à aller en distribuer, ce sera pour vous.  
Pas fou, l'aspirant accepta et ils partirent en distribuer à différents endroits. Isa supposa qu'ils allaient commencer par le bureau du Capitaine Leroi. Même s'il s'en défendait, il était un fin gourmet et un gourmand fini. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui l'arrêtait et la rumeur voulait qu'il soit prêt à goûter bien des choses étranges si elles étaient réputées gustativement. La seule preuve qu’elle n’en ait jamais eue, était juste avant la fameuse mission marseillaise. Pour observer leur cible, ils avaient été avec lui dans un restaurant renommé de la ville où l'on proposait de la poutargue. Elle aurait bien défini cela comme étant un "truc" bizarre, mais ils avaient eu droit à un cours complet sur l'histoire de la poutargue de l'Antiquité à leurs jours, en passant sur tous ses bienfaits réels et supposés. Elle avait surtout retenu que c'était l'équivalent d'un ovaire de poisson séché et coupé en tranches que l'on vendait à prix d'or. La chose était horriblement salée, avait un goût extrêmement fort et pire que tout cela se vendait encore plus cher que le caviar. Suite à cela, elle avait plutôt tendance à croire cette rumeur.  
Quand Roxane revint, le plateau était vide. Elle s'assit un instant face à eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était bien comme cela, avec les siens. Pour autant, elle finit par se lever pour aller s'asseoir comme elle le faisait souvent sur l'angle du bureau d'Isabelle, de manière à ne pas tourner le dos à Jok', même si cela devenait infiniment plus compliqué avec son ventre qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus et qui la dérangeait dans un grand nombre de ses mouvements. Sa principale plainte était qu'elle avait l'impression de passer son temps aux toilettes.  
\- Je… En fait, ça me fait bizarre de partir ce soir. Je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à réaliser que pour moi, c'est fini pour six mois et que demain, je ne reviens pas. Je veux dire, on a passé la journée dans les rapports, alors… Ca ressemble vachement à une journée normale et tranquille en somme, si on oublie le fait que je n'ai pas eu d'entraînement. J'espère que je ne vais pas tripler de volume sans entraînement, ajouta–t–elle avec un petit rire.  
Pour autant, elle redevint rapidement sérieuse.  
\- Vous allez me manquer et le boulot va encore plus me manquer. Alors, je sais ce que tout le monde dit, mais… Dans six mois, je reviens. Et je resterai.

Isabelle la regarda un instant, avant de hocher la tête. Au final… Peut–être que l'unité n'allait pas disparaître. Enfin, si Jok voulait toujours rester avec elles et que Roxane ne changeait pas d'avis en voyant sa fille.

\- Au fait, tu avais promis de nous dire le nom que vous avez choisi pour votre fille quand tu partirais en congé mater', s'exclama Jok.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut une cascade de rire.

Fin de la partie 1.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
